Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Tales of hunters
by RamenBlaze
Summary: En la gran región de Nova un Charmeleon sueña con convertirse en el mejor de los cazadores, una especie de pokémon entrenadores que aparecieron poco después de que los humanos se extinguieran. Con la ayuda de su equipo, el "Flare Heart" pretenden llegar a lo más alto aunque eso signifique enfrentar a todos los Pokémon de la región.
1. El de corazón ardiente

Capítulo 1: El de corazón ardiente

* * *

―Maldición, ¡Me está alcanzando! ¡No puedo dejar que me atrape!―Se decía así mismo un Grovyle que a simple vista se notaba exaltado y agobiado.

Entre un extenso bosque de gigantescos árboles de abultado follaje donde delicadamente los rayos del sol se filtraban golpeando cada una de las gotas que quedaban del rocío y de una lluvia del día anterior, el geco saltaba de rama en rama a una velocidad vertiginosa, no duraba más de unas milésimas de segundos entre estas y de tanto en tanto volteaba su cabeza para ver si de lo que escapaba no estaba cerca.

Avanzó alrededor de kilómetro y medio para descansar en una ancha rama del más grande de todos los árboles, esta era tan grande como para albergar a dos Pokémon de tamaño y pesos pesados.

Él jadeaba, su día había empezado lo más normal de todo hasta que poco después de recolectar algunas bayas para su desayuno hasta que tuvo que empezar a vivir un verdadero infierno, nunca más literal la palabra.

―D-Debo seguir, si no, me encontrara, maldición… no he comido nada desde ayer… ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto?! ―Vociferó el geco hacia el cielo con un tono propio de un ser frustrado

Apenas terminó su oración, una ráfaga de fuego alcanzó a la gigantesca planta alertando al tipo planta quien trató de esquivar las lenguas ígneas que poco a poco devoraban la madera húmeda provocado una nube de humo de la cual solo se veía una silueta de tamaño más o menos del Grovyle, la única diferencia era que entre el grueso y oscuro humo, esta silueta presentaba un poderoso fulgor en lo que parecía ser la punta de su cola.

―Si te vas a esconder lo que menos debes hacer es gritar, solo te delataras, viejo, eso es algo básico―Comentaba una voz que se notaba era de un adolescente pues combinaba lo agudo de un niño con la voz gruesa de un adulto

―Largo de aquí…―Trataba de amenazar el reptil verde mientras se llevaba los puños a la altura de la cara

― ¡Oye! No nos pongamos así, te llevo persiguiendo por una hora y la verdad el seguirte entre estos árboles me dejó cansado, no soy un Pokémon de la categoría ágil como tú, soy más de los que ocupan la fuerza―Decía el misterioso Pokémon tratando de hacer algo de conversación básica con su perseguido a la par de que saliá de a poco de entre la nube de cenizas

Paso a paso se comenzaba a divisar la imagen del persecutor, lo primero que se logró ver eran sus pies, pies de reptil con escamas rojas y tres largas garras blancas que denotaban que se trataba de un Pokémon terópodo, así mismo pronto una larga y robusta cola decorada con una ardiente flama se comenzaba a mostrar. Para finalizar, la apariencia completa había sido expuesta, era un joven Charmeleon de orgullosa y confiada mirada que veía con algo de alegría al molesto Grovyle.

Ya cara a cara con su perseguido, el rojizo reptil comenzó a rascarse la mejilla izquierda con una de sus garras para luego dar un poco la vuelta a su cabeza y quedarse observando al inmenso árbol que poco a poco apagaba las llamas provocadas por el ataque del tipo fuego.

―Supongo que crecerá ¿Cierto? ―Preguntó el Charmeleon con cierta ingenuidad mientras indicaba a la planta y recobraba la mirada en el tipo planta

―Tú, maldito…Vienes a mi bosque, me persigues, lo quemas ¡¿Y me vienes con esa estupida pregunta?!―Exclamó el Grovyle iracundo por la actitud de su oponente

―Sí ¿Por qué?―Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del varano quien por cada segundo que pasaba se veía más confiado de que ganaría

Sin esperar nada, totalmente enfurecido el geco se lanzó a por el tipo fuego con las hojas de sus brazos extendidas y afiladas como espadas. Comenzó a dar sablazos con estas que eran fácilmente esquivadas por su oponente el cual en ningún momento borraba la expresión de su cara.

Después de revisar los golpes fallidos de su contrincante, el Charmeleon encendió su puño izquierdo conectando un potente directo en el pecho del verde el cual voló unos cuantos metros para caer desplomado en el piso y con dificultad levantarse.

― ¿Q-Que clase de monstruo eres tú?―Preguntaba en adolorido Grovyle quien a duras penas había logrado arrodillarse mientras sujetaba su golpeado vientre

―No soy un monstruo, solo soy un simple Charmeleon que pasaba por aquí esperando encontrar un Pokémon fuerte que pudiera mejorar mi equipo, en otras palabras, soy un cazador―Respondió el rojo mientras se tronaba el brazo izquierdo―Vaya, ese ataque fue muy lento, odio la lluvia, me ralentiza

― ¿Cazador? ¡¿Pero que estupidez es esa?! ―Exclamaba el iracundo Grovyle mientras recuperaba algo de terreno

―Bueno, ¿Como explicarlo?, un cazador es...eh...un tipo de Pokémon que captura otros Pokémon para entrenarlos

―Capturarlos...Eso es enfermizo…―Balbuceaba el tipo planta sin despegar su molesta vista de su perseguidor

―Y bueno, como dije, vine a este bosque para capturar algun Pokémon, la verdad lo más fuerte que esperaba era un Pidgeotto o un Staravia pero luego te ví y dije "Ese Grovyle tiene que estar en mi equipo" y aquí estamos hablando de la vida y del mundo

―Si quieres que sea parte de tu maldita colección, ¡Tendrás que capturarme muerto! ¡Dragoaliento!

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo, el geco exhaló de su boca un gran torrente de fuego púrpura el cual emitía algunas chispas y estática del mismo color el cual intentó golpear al varano de escamas rojas para solo ser interceptado por una ráfaga de fuego proveniente de este último.

Ambos ataques dejaron una gran nube de humo, de repente el Grovyle recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su cara que lo derribó, venía del Charmeleon quien gracias a su naturaleza volcánica podía ver más facil a travez de cenizas, hollín y similares.

―No me esperé a que supieras ese ataque, creo que tengo que ponerme mucho más alerta, veamos que tal me va con ¡Puño fuego! ―Exclamó el tipo fuego mientras una explosión incendiaba su puño izquierdo

Con rapidez el rojizo se lanzó a por su captura quien trató por todos los medios posibles esquivar el golpe el cual al impactar la madera solo estalló provocando un pequeño charco de llamas que rodeaban a su ejecutor.

"Tenía razón, no es muy ágil, sus movimientos son algo bruscos pero son lo demasiado fuertes como para mantenerme alejado, tengo que pensar algo antes de actuar"―Pensaba el geco quien rápidamente se reponia a la batalla― ¡Recurrente!

Como si de una ametralladora se tratase, el Grovyle comenzó a disparar de su boca una inmensa cantidad de semillas que impactaron en los pies del Charmeleon, desconcentrando y obligando a este a comenzar a retroceder y esquivar, momento que fue aprovechado por el arboricola para conectarle un potente sablazo de su "Hoja aguda" que hizo al varano estrellarse contra el gigantesco árbol.

―Espero que con eso tengas, ahora ¡Largo de mi bosque! ―Ordenó el verde antes de darle la espalda al supuesto Pokémon vencido

Ya marchándose del lugar, el tipo planta se disponía a saltar a algún árbol cercano, lamentablemente justo en el momento en que se disponía a irse, escuchó un crujido en la madera por lo que alertado giró su cabeza y activó su cortante ataque para luego darse cuenta que su rival no se encontraba delante de él, si no en frente.

―Eres un Pokémon muy fuerte, me gustará mucho entrenar contigo―Dijo el Charmeleon con una sonrisa que para su rival parecía una burla

― ¿C-Como? Y-yo te derroté

―Lo siento, pero no, además no me gusta golpear a mis rivales por atrás así que con esto ¡Puño fuego!

Una nueva explosión se formó en el brazo izquierdo del varano quien lo conectó en todo el pecho de su oponente quien voló unos metros para caer totalmente derrotado en el suelo.

De un bolso de cuero con restos de quemaduras y un extraño símbolo que se asemejaba a un sol con un dragón, el Charmeleon sacó una curiosa esfera bicolor que por arriba era roja y por debajo blanca. Después de analizar un poco el objeto, el terópodo lo arrojó en dirección al vencido Pokémon el cual fue guardado dentro de la bola en el momento que esta se abrió y liberó un rayo de color carmesí que desmaterializó al geco.

―Bien, una nueva captura, aunque ese puño fuego errado me dejó con el brazo un poco mal―Comentaba el reptil quien veía su puño izquierdo con algunos restos de sangre recorriendo por su garra central aunque el calor de las llamas ya había cauterizado las heridas

Con cautela, el tipo fuego bajó del árbol, la distancia con el suelo era la suficiente como para caer mal y quedar sin movilidad al menos en las piernas o directamente matarse, por lo que de a poco iba bajando de tanto en tanto.

Ya en el suelo se vendó la mano con algunas vendas y medicinas que traía en su bolso, al parecer era algo bueno para herirse especialmente ese sector, pues las cicatrices que poseía en ambas manos eran numerosas, al contrario del resto del cuerpo donde a lo más la cola poseía algunas.

Nuevamente sacó la esférica del bolsillo central, esta vez liberó al recientemente capturado quien no lucía para nada amistoso frente a quien al parecer sería ahora una especie de dueño.

―Tú ¡TÚ!

― ¿Que tal?

― ¡Devuelveme mi libertad! ―Vociferaba el Grovyle mientras se abalanzaba hacia su cazador para ahorcarle

― ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ―Trataba de decir el Charmeleon mientras se quitaba las manos de su captura del cuello―Creía que al capturarlos se volvían más tranquilos, ya es segunda vez que me pasa

―Libérame ahora o pagaras las consecuencias―Amenazaba el geco mientras generaba una esfera de color esmeralda en su mano derecha

―No puedo―Respondió el varano con un tono neutral

― ¿Qué? ¡¿Como que no puedes?! ¡Destruye esa maldita cosa o que se yo!

―No puedo porque sería en contra de las reglas de cazador, regla N° 21 "Un cazador no puede liberar a sus Pokémon a no ser que sean casos extremos"―Explicaba el rojizo provocando más la molestia del otro reptil

― ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Llevo quince años en este bosque y eres el primer loco que viene con eso de los cazadores!

―No es bueno llamar loco a tu cazador, mi reputación quedara mal si se enteran que no puedo con un Grovyle

― ¿Reputación? ¡¿Que clase de juego enfermizo es este?!

―Para que veas que soy distraído, no me he presentado, soy Firo, Firo Volcano y mi meta es ser el mejor cazador de todos―Dijo el Charmeleon mientras extendía su mano izquierda acompañada nuevamente de una sonrisa

"Este sujeto no me escucha…"―Pensaba el Grovyle quien quedaba sorprendido ante la clase de Pokémon que se había encontrado― ¡¿Que me importa a mí tu nombre?!―Vociferaba el geco en mitad de un berrinche que había armado

―Vamos, no tienes que ser así, se que es difícil pero te acostumbraras, así que solo me queda decirte ¡Bienvenido al Flare Heart!


	2. Somos el Flare Heart

Capítulo 2: Somos el Flare Heart

* * *

― ¡Bienvenido al Flare Heart!―Exclamaba Firo con gran entusiasmo

― ¿Flare Heart? ―Preguntaba el confundido Grovyle quien con el curioso nombre se había calmado un poco

―Así es, soy el cazador del equipo que un día se hará el más grande de todos, el Flare Heart

―Y debo preguntar ¿Que demonios es un cazador y que demonios es un equipo?

―Esperaba esa pregunta, un cazador es un Pokémon que captura a otros para entrenarlos y hacerlos más fuertes, un equipo es el grupo de Pokémon capturados más su cazador quienes compiten con ese nombre y simbolo en los torneos efectuados a lo largo de la región, originalmente los cazadores habían sido creados para mantener el orden después de la gran extinción humana hace quinientos años pero ahora es más una profesión que otra cosa―Explicaba el Charmeleon con gran solidez ante la pregunta de su captura

―En otras palabras solo son un grupo de locos creyéndose por sobre otros Pokémon

―Para nada, los cazadores siempre deben respetar tanto a sus Pokémon como a los demás, un cazador que no haga eso no puede ser un oponente digno

―Sí como sea―Murmuraba el arboricola soltando uno que otro respiro mientras ya se daba por rendido ante escapar de tal situación

En otro sector del verde bosque, concretamente en una especie de mansión quemada, se encontraba una especie de cobra morada deslizándose entre las maderas quemadas. Está haciendo gala de su agilidad llegó a una habitación la cual presentaba aún más calor que las otras puesto que en una especie de trono se encontraba un Pokémon del tipo fuego.

El mencionado era una especie de reptil gordo con brazos robustos que parecían cañones, su boca era similar a la de un pato y su cabeza era coronada por una llamas al igual que sus hombros y cola. Esté solo miró un poco a la cobra para comenzar a molestarse.

― ¿Que sucede Mamba? ¿Por que vienes? ―Preguntó el molesto Magmortar

―Señor Aestus, verá, recibimos información de que en los sectores que quieres destruir para adueñarse de estos, Toksaj fue derrotado por un cazador

― ¿Un cazador? ¿Se sabe quien?

―Al parecer es un cazador nuevo, solo puedo decir que fue muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que Toksaj cayera

― ¿Sabes como me pone esto Mamba?

―Con su permiso señor―Dijo la cobra para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse

― ¡Me pone furioso! ―Levantándose rápidamente de su silla, el Magmortar liberó de ambos brazos un torrente de fuego que consumió al instante la habitación completa mientras que la Arbok solo se escabullía entre las flamas

Todo el lugar en negro bastó para que el cañonero ígneo se calmara, contuvo un poco la respiración para luego soltar el aire que había respirado.

―Creo que es mi turno de ir

Nuevamente de vuelta al bosque, el Grovyle se encontraba montando una rabieta con tal de ser liberado, por su lado el Charmeleon solo suspiraba mientras se sentaba en una roca, se rascó la mejilla izquierda y dio un bostezo sin prestar mucha atención a su molesta captura.

―Escucha, lo quieras o no ahora eres parte de mi equipo, así que o te relajas o el único que la pasara mal serás tú, por cierto ¿Cual es tu nombre? ―Preguntó el varano con ansias de entablar una conversación

―Eso no te incumbe, ahora liberame, no voy a irme con un idiota piromano―Insultaba el geco mientras veía hacia que dirección escapar

―No puede ser que tenga que aguantar a otro más―Se lamentaba Firo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara―Mira, si no me escuchas a mí creo que lo mejor es que conozcas a algunos miembros del equipo

―No me interesa―Dijo el reptil verde dándole la espalda al rojizo

De repente un brillo rojo cubrió la espalda del geco quien rápidamente se dio vuelta para ver que había ocurrido, para su sorpresa frente a él se encontraban algunos Pokémon de diversas formas y colores.

De izquierda a derecha se encontraban un águila calva de gran tamaño, una criatura de aspecto femenino cuyos colores varían entre el verde y el blanco, dos Pokémon similares a zorros, el macho de color amarillo con diversas espinas en su cuerpo mientras que la hembra era de un color rosáceo, figura fina y una joya en su frente y la ultima era un ser extraño con apariencia de niña cuya particularidad era la segunda y gran boca que tenía detrás de su cabeza a forma de cola de caballo.

―Así que este es el nuevo, me presento, soy Adler, espero nos llevemos bien―Dijo el Braviary quien a pesar de su ruda apariencia su personalidad dejaba ver su amabilidad

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ziel, cualquier cosa que podamos ayudar solo dinosla―Comentó la Gardevoir acompañada de una sonrisa

―Soy Torden, el miembro más fuerte y rápido del Flare Heart, nada puede contra mí y mis ra...―Trató de decir el Jolteon antes de ser interrumpido por una fuerza psíquica que lo desplazó

―Disculpa al tonto de mi hermanito, solo sabe hablar en vez de actuar. Por cierto, soy Mana, encantada de conocerte―Comentó la Espeon con la misma sonrisa de la otra psíquica

―Y yo soy Cinna, la unica e inigualable Cinna―Dijo la Mawile con aires de orgullo

―Ellos son algunos de los miembros del Flare Heart, para que veas que viajar con nosotros no es tan malo, además aún te falta por conocer a los demás como Tigris, Andros, Biela, Taro…―Explicaba Firo tratando de convencer al Grovyle de unirse a ellos

― ¡O a Itachi! ―Exclamó la pequeña hada logrando que el Charmeleon se quedara petrificado en su puesto

Algo en el dicho de Cinna no había sido del agrado del reptil rojo. El nombre de Itachi eran problemas para este pues si bien era un cazador dedicado a sus Pokémon y los cuidaba por todos los medios posibles, uno de ellos no le tenía ni el más mínimo respeto ni cariño, simplemente lo odiaba al punto de atacar con furia o no escuchar órdenes provenientes del Charmeleon.

― ¿Quien es Itachi? ―Preguntó el geco algo confundido

―Es el Pokémon que más detesta a Firo en este mundo, es un...―Trato de decir Torden antes de ser guardado en la esfera para ser callado

―Hermanito ¿Cuando aprenderas a cerrar la boca?

―Bien, vámonos, hay que llegar al siguiente pueblo―Ordenó el tipo fuego aún molesto por la mención que habían hecho sus Pokémon

―Si claro, yo me largo de acá a mi bosque―Anunció el tipo planta mientras le daba la espalda a todos los presentes

Preparándose para escapar, el Grovyle dio un salto hacia los árboles pero de repente una explosión de fuego apareció en su camino devolviendolo al suelo azotándose la espalda contra este mientras el fuego ahora comenzaba a devorar el bosque.

― ¡Maldito! ¡Dije que no sería de tu equipo y vas y me atacas por la espalda! ¡¿No que no hacías eso?! ―Exclamó el enfurecido Pokémon el cual se levantó para atacar a su non-grato cazador

― ¡Oye! ¡Yo no fui quien te golpeó!

― ¡Firo mira! ―Exclamó Ziel indicando al mar de fuego que aparecía entre los árboles

De entre el fuego se veía una silueta acercarse con pasos pesados, de entre las llamas salió el Magmortar con cara de pocos amigos quien analizando a los presentes, pronto lo amenazó con ambos cañones paralizando a todos con tal de no actuar.

―Estuve buscando a ese fuerte cazador que venció a mis hombres, pero no esperé encontrarme con otra molestia de este bosque

―Tú…

― ¿Vencer a tus hombres? ¿No se a que te refieres? pero si quieres pelea―Dijo Firo mientras encendía su puño izquierdo nuevamente

―No te acerques, ese Magmortar, Aestus es un ruin Pokémon que trata por todos los medios apropiarse de este bosque

―Vaya, pero con esa presentación uno queda muy mal, no tienes que ser así de cruel Leif―Comentó el cañonero con un tono de sarcasmo propio de un jefe delictual―Ahora sí me lo permiten―Tomando un poco de aire, el gran Pokémon de fuego lanzó un silbido hacia el cielo

"Así que su nombre es Leif"―Pensaba el Charmeleon mientras despegaba un poco la mirada del gigantesco de fuego

De entre las llamas y los escombros, alrededor de siete Pokémon de entre los tipos veneno y fuego salieron, no lucián amistosos y la verdad hasta daba miedo verlos. Uno por uno se colocaban alrededor del Flare Heart dispuestos a atacar a la más mínima señal.

―Ahora, me librare de dos pestes el día de hoy así que por favor cooperen o...―Trató de decir Aestus antes de ser interrumpido por una carcajada del joven cazador

― ¡Pero que gracioso! Yo no tengo nada que ver con aquel cazador que venció a tus matones pero sí quieres enfrentarte al Flare Heart quiero que entiendas que no la sacaras fácil ¡Chicos prepárense para pelear! ¡TARO YO TE ELIJO! ―Vociferó el Charmeleon mientras lanzaba su Poké Ball al aire

Del objeto redondo salió la ya conocida luz roja la cual impactó al suelo provocando la materialización de un Pokémon enorme, alrededor de dos metros de altura, se podía decir a simple vista que era del tipo dragón pues su figura parecía la mezcla perfecta entre un Utahraptor y un tiburón martillo. Sus brazos no poseían más de una garra sin dedo cada uno y dos afiladas aletas bajo estos al igual que la aleta que poseía en su espalda con un corte a la mitad indicando que se trataba de un macho.

Ya materializado, el Garchomp observó la situación viendo a cada uno de los rivales del lugar especialmente al Magmortar para dar una leve sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos acompañada de una mirada digna de un luchador confiado

―Para la próxima dame rivales que si valgan la pena ¡Porque acabare con estas basuras en un instante! ―Exclamó el dragón con un potente rugido que intimidó a algunos de los presentes incluídos sus compañeros

Ese día, ese pobre bosque había conocido desde temprano el fuego, no solo el Charmeleon y el Magmortar habían provocado algunos focos, en otro sector, mucho más alejado, rodeados de humo de un ya extinto incendio se encontraban tirados un Weezing y un Muk de la variante siniestra, ambos derrotados cruelmente por dos Pokémon que aún no se retiraban del lugar.

―No sabes cuantas ansias tengo por enfrentarme a un verdadero oponente, si sigues liberandome para pelear contra estos insignificantes te matare―Amenazaba un gigantesco dragón de color celeste el cual se veía soltaba fuego dracónico de su boca mientras hablaba

―Se supone que eran una banda fuerte, quizás el único que lo sea es el líder, da lo mismo, retiremonos, Kibo nos debe estar esperando a la salida de este bosque―Comentó serenamente el que parecía ser el cazador del dúo, era una especie de anfibio que al poco rato de terminar sus dichos comenzó a caminar dejando solo a su Pokémon


	3. Como un volcán, como un terremoto

Capítulo 3: Como un volcán, como un terremoto

* * *

El fuego del bosque rodeaba a los miembros del Flare Heart, eso sumado a los intimidantes Pokémon hubieran hecho que lo normal fuera que los capturados se sintieran atemorizados, pero nada más lejos que eso pues las caras de confianza especialmente en el Charmeleon y el Garchomp estaban poniendo en aprietos a los matones de Aestus.

―U-Un G-Garchomp...ese tonto tiene un Garchomp...―Murmuraba Leif sorprendido porque un simple Charmeleon tuviera como compañero a un Pokémon tan fuerte como lo era el tiburón

―Taro es mi Pokémon más fuerte y te tengo malas noticias, él no sabe lo que es ser derrotado desde que está conmigo―Comentó Firo mientras su puño derecho se comenzaba a incendiar para igualarse al izquierdo

―Ziel si hago algo estúpido solo te pido que no me ataques con tu "Fuerza lunar" ¿Sí? ―Pidió el dragón mostrándole una sonrisa a la Gardevoir la cual solo se sonrojó un poco

―Si haces alguna tontería ten por seguro que todas mis fuerzas lunares van a ser golpes críticos ¿Me escuchastes?

Por un momento todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio, una gota de sudor comenzó a bajar por la nunca del Garchomp quien rápidamente sacó su mirada de su compañera para acercarse a su cazador

―Eh… Firo, lo siento pero me duele el estomago ¿Podrías no se? Pedirle a Vydra que se encargue, es que me da miedo cuando Ziel me mira con esos ojos―Le murmuraba el dragón al Charmeleon rompiendo instantáneamente esa imagen de Pokémon rudo que había mostrado

"¿Ese es el Pokémon más fuerte de este idiota?" ―La reacción de disgusto del Grovyle aparecía rápidamente al ver como el gran reptil se ponía temeroso ante el hada

―Bien, si van a seguir con sus juegos de niños entonces ¡Onda ígnea! ―Exclamó el Magmortar

De los cañones del ígneo salió un mar de llamas anaranjadas que impactaron al Flare Heart en plenitud, ataque que los otros Pokémon que acompañaban aprovecharon para también actuar.

Un Houndour y un Golbat fueron los siguientes en atacar, el primero liberando algunas llamas de su boca mientras que el segundo vomitaba una especie de sustancia morada que al momento de chocar con las flamas se inflamaba y provocaba algunas explosiones.

Los rufianes cesaron su ataque por un momento solo para ver que los únicos afectados habían sido el Charmeleon y el Garchomp quienes se encontraban como escudo para el Grovyle quien era posiblemente el que más peligro tenía de encontrarse ahí.

Las quemaduras se hacían presentes en el cuerpo de Taro al igual que algunas heridas provocadas por las explosiones en el cuerpo de Firo, pero lo que si era cierto es que ninguno dejaría que lastimaran a alguno de sus compañeros.

― ¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué me defendieron? ―Preguntaba el geco al ver a los otros dos heridos

―Fácil, cuando te capturé pasaste a ser miembro de mi equipo ¡Y no dejaré que lastimen a mis Pokémon!

―No sigan que me hacen llorar ¡Ataquen a todos en este momento y que no escape ninguno!―Ordenó Aestus mientras se disponía a atacar también

Además del Houndour y el Golbat, otros Pokémon entre Salandit y similares saltaron al ataque el cual fue repelido por una fuerte ventisca y un impulso psíquico venidos desde el Braviary y la Gardevoir

―Cinna, Mana, ustedes dos regresen a la Poké Ball, nosotros actuaremos de refuerzo para Firo―Dijo el águila

―¡Entendido! ―Afirmaron las miembros más jóvenes

―¡Furia dragón! ―Exclamó el Garchomp

De la boca del dragón se generó una esfera de energía dracónica de color violáceo la cual fue expulsada explotando de manera violenta sobre el Magmortar quien se vio obligado a retroceder para no ser dañado.

El momento de retroceso fue aprovechado por Firo quien se abalanzó sobre el robusto ígneo con sus dos puños incendiados. Si bien los ataques de tipo fuego no le harían mucho daño, el Charmeleon estaba bien preparando en lo que respecta a dar golpes duros y contundentes por lo que muchas veces el fuego solo era un agregado y la potencia radicaba en el impacto del puño.

Con dos golpes en la cara, Aestus se tambaleo un poco para recuperarse, esta vez él fue quien atacó liberando de su infernal fuego de ambos brazos y de su boca engullendo al varano en sus flamas.

"Este tipo, no está atacando para defenderme ¿O sí?, no, el vino y me quitó mi libertad, debe ser igual de ambicioso que Aestus, pero… dijo que ya era parte de su equipo"―Pensaba Leif quien veía a los cuatro miembros pelear contra los Pokémon hostiles

De Repente un Magcargo aprovechó para saltar tras el geco con todo su ardiente cuerpo, este había quedado paralizado pues sus pocas energías se habían disipado en la pelea anterior. Ya creía que todo terminaría ahí pero el molusco fue abruptamente sacado de combate por un rápido puño del cazador del Flare Heart.

―Te dije que no dejaría que dañen a alguno de mis Pokémon ¿O me equivoco? Leif ¿Verdad? ―Dijo el Charmeleon mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para ver a su captura

― ¡Firo cuidado! ―Alertó la Gardevoir quien se encargaba de los tipo veneno mientras el Braviary de los tipo fuego

― ¡Golpe cuerpo! ―Exclamó el Magmortar quien se encontraba en el aire por encima de los dos reptiles

Amenazando con su voluminoso cuerpo, agarró un poco de impulso para caer encima de los dos escamosos, sin embargo su viaje fue interrumpido por el fuerte golpe de una patada provocada por el Garchomp quien mandó al tipo fuego a volar unos metros para recuperarse.

―Increible, tienen reflejos muy rápidos pero no crean que eso me detendrá, los eliminare a ustedes dos, quemaré este bosque y construire un imperio, se los dice Aestus, el rey de todo este lugar y sus alrededores

―Solo escuché bla, bla, bla y más bla, pero si quieres quemar el bosque de mi Grovyle tendrás que vencerme primero y luego hablar maldito gordo―Comentó el Charmeleon cambiando su tono de voz y mirada de uno despreocupado a totalmente intimidante

Enfurecido, el gran ígneo se abalanzó sobre los tres Pokémon con sus puños incendiados al igual que sus hombros, de su boca flamas salían como si de un perro rabioso se tratase y lo único que quería era deshacerse de ese cazador que le había insultado tanto con palabras como en batalla.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en las intimidantes caras del dragón y el varano, ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras esperaban el impacto del enrabiado oponente.

―Firo subete a mi espalda, Adler, eleva a Ziel y a Leif… porque voy a cometer una tontería―Dijo Taro a la par que su cazador acataba su orden

Como si de un monstruo se tratase, el Garchomp esperó a que el Magmortar estuviera a escasos centímetros para atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Un poderoso pisotón en plena cara del ígneo lo envió al suelo y provocó un gigantesco sismo que movió y removió el piso generando miles de grietas en este y además apagó el fuego que quedaba por los ataques.

Ya derrotado el auto-proclamado "Rey del bosque" se encontraba inconsciente junto con sus demás Pokémon mientras que los miembros del Flare Heart lucián algo cansados, por su lado la femenina le recriminaba al dragón por descontrolarse una vez más en batalla por lo que cada vez que se ponía más molesta el gran reptil trataba de buscar refugio detrás del ave.

―Si quieres te libero―Comentó Firo sin quitar la vista en los rufianes

―No fue solo porque según tú soy tu Pokémon ¿O me equivoco?

―Si lo dices por la pelea, no me gustan los Pokémon que tratan de adueñarse de todo como objetos, ya sean cazadores o no, se que ahora dirás "Pero si me capturaste y bla bla bla" pero yo nunca veo a mis Pokémon como objetos o herramientas, para mi ellos son mis compañeros, además ¡No sabes lo divertido que es viajar y más acompañado!

―Eres raro, pero gracias por salvar mi bosque

―Ahora creo que lo mejor será llamar a la policía, solo espero que quien venga no sea ese Houndoom de siempre que desde hace un año me ha estado dando cacería por un accidente que cometí en una ciudad lejana

―Espera ¿Qué? No me digas que ¡¿Eres un prófugo de la ley?!

― ¡No! ¡Solo me emocione mucho en una batalla y terminé incendiando media ciudad!

Mientras los reptiles discutían, en las montañas teñidas de anaranjado con el Sol ocultándose se encontraba la Arbok quien estaba frente a una esfera de cristal de color celeste.

La viperina dijo unas palabras que parecían ser nombres para que la bola comenzará a emitir un leve brillo acompañado del sonido de diferentes voces, todas amenazantes e intimidantes especialmente una que tenía un tono serio de ser el líder al parecer.

―Acá Mamba

―¿Cual es tu posición? ―Preguntó una voz ronca y grave

―Estoy a las afueras de un pueblo al este de ciudad Espuma, traté de encontrar buenos reclutas pero solo me encontré con un Magmortar fracasado con aires de grandesa ¿Y ustedes?

―Por mi parte estoy juntando un poco de dinero cazando a otros criminales―Dijo otra de las voces

―Eso es muy valiente de tu parte Arvid, sabiendo que eres un criminal tan buscado y vas y eres quien recibe las recompensas―Comentó la primera voz

― ¿Que puedo decir? Gracias a mis numeros, los demás vienen y caen como moscas

― ¿Estamos acá para ver como fue nuestro día o a discutir la próxima misión?―Preguntó de forma retórica la ultima voz

― ¡Acies! ―Exclamaron Mamba y las otras dos voces

―Barukan, Arvid, necesito que vayan a las cercanías de ciudad Espuma, Kapten irá entre esta y la próxima semana para dejar una carga, Mamba, quiero que vayas a los bosques de cerezo cerca de ciudad Bosque, yo estaré cerca de la zona Polvo―Ordenaba el así llamado Acies

―Entendido―Afirmaron el trío

―Por cierto, recibí noticias de que Baal fue capturado y encarcelado―Comentaba la cobra

―Lo sé, con él ya es el séptimo que cae, siempre pensé que ese demente sería el primero, bien, Acies fuera

―Barukan fuera

―Arvid fuera

―Mamba fuera

Las tres voces se callaron y la esfera dejó de brillar, la cobra la tomó, guardó dentro de un saco y se retiró deslizandose por el lugar a la par de que una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara y se ocultaba en la maleza.

Una sombra veía a la Arbok ocultarse, el tenue brillo del Sol ya provocaba muchas sombras por lo que el observador solo dejaba unos siniestros ojos negros a la vista, vio su mano de la cual sostenía la misma bola de cristal y la guardó, se levantó del suelo y se marchó sin dejar rastro.


	4. El de fría alma

Capítulo 4: El de fría alma

* * *

Era una nueva mañana, ya había pasado un día desde que Firo había capturado a Leif y las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde que este accedió casi a la mala a acompañar al cazador.

Habían pasado la noche durmiendo en una plaza por lo que las caras de incomodidad por haberse acostado en cemento no se esperaron en hacerse notar, sus movimientos eran lentos y no se sabía quién de los dos era más irritable.

― ¡Como odio las plazas!¡Ese maldito rocío siempre me deja mal! ―Gruñia el Charmeleon quien por sus escamas se notaba había sido mojado por las gotas mañaneras

―Y yo te odio a tí―Comentó el geco acompañado de un bostezo

― ¡¿Que haces afuera de la Poké Ball?!

― ¿Tengo que estar todo el día dentro de esa cosa?

― ¡Claro! No puedes salir así como así, este es tu nuevo hogar

―Pues parece casa comunitaria, es increible que entre ese Garchomp y la Gardevoir se hayan bebido como quince cervezas cada uno

― ¿Cerveza?... ¡¿De donde la sacaron esos dos?!

Los dos reptiles seguían discutiendo por la situación interior de la esfera, si había algo que a Firo le molestaba es que sus Pokémon montaran fiesta porque sí, especialmente Taro y Ziel quienes eran los que misteriosamente hacían entrar alcohol al objeto y si bien nunca le daban a los menores de edad, eso no era excusa para que terminaran totalmente ebrios los dos, aunque generalmente era el Garchomp quien poseía menos resistencia a las bebidas y caía antes que la hada.

Mientras los integrantes del Flare Heart caminaban por el pueblo para desayunar o comprar suministros que no fueran el ya mencionado líquido, un extraño Pokémon los observaba, su forma recordaba a la de un zorro negro con una gigantesca melena de color borgoña decorada con una esfera celeste al igual que sus rasgados ojos.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos escuchando hasta que como un espectro desapareció entre la multitud, nadie se había percatado que ese extraño ser se encontraba ahí.

Descansando en otro sector de aquel pueblo, concretamente en un árbol, se encontraba un Pokémon de anfibia apariencia, podría decirse una rana de color celeste salvo por su cabeza y espalda que eran azules, además poseía una especie de bufanda creada a partir de muchas burbujas blancas al igual que sus palmeados dedos.

― ¿Donde estabas Kibo? ―Preguntó el Frogadier sin abrir ninguno de sus ojos

De la nada y como si se hubiera teletransportado, el enigmático Zoroark apareció debajo del árbol. Al parecer estaba algo contento con lo que había encontrado pues una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

―Solo te estaba buscando algún oponente bueno, ya sabes, hay muchos fracasados que quieren ser cazadores y no te llegan ni a los talones

―Cuanta confianza me tienes

―Debo tenerla, después de todo eres mi cazador, por cierto, encontré un rival

―Dejame adivinar, ¿es aquel que estuviste vigilando desde ayer apenas entró al bosque? Sabes que Bestoj te estuvo buscando por horas hasta que se cansó y casi incineró a los tipos que derrotamos ayer de la furia

―Ese dragón solo sabe cuatro cosas: Pelear, hablar, comer y dormir, más no pensar, bien, ¿En que iba?, bueno, ese cazador está aquí

―¿Y me tiene que interesar por?

―Él venció al jefe de los tipos que los atacaron, así que supongo será un oponente algo digno

Con solo esas palabras el anfibio bajó de la rama dando un salto para ponerse en marcha sin esperar a su compañero, al parecer el bicho de una buena pelea había alcanzado a picarle.

―No sabes como detesto que me dejes atrás siempre―Murmuró el zorro

Un gigantesco Onix caía en mitad del pueblo, este poseía quemaduras en todo su cuerpo y diversos golpes. Frente a él se encontraba Firo junto a un gran Pokémon parecido a una mezcla entre perro y tigre quien lucía confiado por lo que al parecer había sido una buena batalla.

―M-Me rindo―Dijo la serpiente quien trató de reincorporarse al combate pero solo pudo caer

― ¡Bien hecho Tigris!

―Te dije que lo solucionaría rápido

―Genial, esta ya es la batalla número siete ¿Nos podemos ir? ―Dijo Leif quien lucía una cara de aburrimiento extrema mientras se encontraba acostado en una banca y comía una galleta

― ¿Estás bromeando? Estoy de racha, no puedo perder, hasta ayer estaba en el puesto 151, estoy seguro de que si sigo así puedo escalar más puestos

― ¿Puestos?

―Los cazadores estamos en un ranking, el sueño de todo cazador es pertenecer a los doce reyes y especialmente tener el codiciado primer puesto que no ha sido soltado en diez años por el único, por Hao Garuda de los Wing Guardians

―Ustedes tienen cosas muy aburridas ¿Para que quieren un primer puesto imaginario? ―Dijo el geco quien buscaba alguna galleta que quedara en la bolsa sin éxito alguno

―Parece que Leif aún no se acostumbra mucho a estar en el equipo―Comentó el Arcanine con una gota nerviosa recorriendo su cabeza

―Dejalo, ya se acostumbrara, por cierto, muchas gracias Tigris, si necesito de tu ayuda te volvere a llamar

―De acuerdo―Afirmó el híbrido felido-cánido para ser guardado en la esfera

― ¡¿Algún otro cazador que quiera enfrentarme?! ¡No teman! ¡No los morderé pero les advierto que mis puños no son cosa fácil! ―Vociferó el Charmeleon al público

Al ver la demostración de fuerza del varano, varios Pokémon retrocedieron, no querían al parecer salir lastimados o simplemente eran cazadores muy nuevos que aún no tenían la confianza necesaria.

De pronto, de entre la multitud salió el Frogadier acompañado del Zoroark, ambos callados pero se notaba que no eran oponentes ordinarios, es más, parecía que el anfibio estaba a un nivel muy superior que cualquiera de los presentes incluido Firo.

Con un hábil movimiento el tipo agua sacó de un bolso de viaje color blanco con una marca parecida a cuatro olas formando un torbellino un extraño aparato eléctronico de color azul con azul marino cuya forma se asemejaba a una tableta digital. Prendió la pantalla y la colocó en frente del varano

―Soy Kaeru Shimada, cazador del Shadow Abyss, acepto tu desafío

Con una sonrisa de confianza por un nuevo combate, de su bolso Firo sacó un aparato similar al de su rival, con la única diferencia de que este era de color rojo con naranja, además lo colocó de forma similar al de su oponente.

―Firo, Firo Volcano del Flare Heart, espero tengamos una gran batalla

Al ver a los dos Pokémon, varios espectadores comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, sobre quien ganaría, Firo era un completo desconocido pero ya los había dejado impresionados mientras que Kaeru si bien era un cazador reservado, ya tenía ojos puestos en él como un novato promesa.

El primero en sacar a uno de sus Pokémon fue el Frogadier quien rápidamente sacó su Poké Ball de su bufanda de espuma para arrojarla al suelo soltando así un brillo rojo que al instante cubrió una gran área del terreno.

El Pokémon que el tipo agua había mandado a combatir era un gran dragón celeste de cuello largo y alas rojas, su vientre poseía una estructura ósea y su cara de pocos amigos era algo que se hacía notar incluso sin falta del estruendoso rugido que dio apenas terminó su invocación.

― ¡Si me tiraste nuevamente con basuras te juro que te voy a matar! ¡¿Me oíste Kaeru?! ―Exclamó el Salamence con rabia ante su cazador

―Lo que digas, ahora concéntrate en pelear Bestoj

"Un Salamence, creo que Ziel podría funcionar pero… una pelea de dragones nunca está de más"― ¡Ve Taro! ―Anunció el tipo fuego lanzando así su esfera

De la bola se materializó una vez más el dragón tiburón quien también hizo gala de su fuerza con un gran rugido, seguido de eso conectó una mirada asesina con el volador quien solo pudo gruñir de la ira.

―Esto es un rival de categoría, no sabes como me voy a divertir rompiendote los huesos―Comentaba el Salamence

―Creo que alguien no tuvo una buena infancia, ¿Que? ¿Acaso te tuvieron atado desde que eras un Bagon? ―Dijo el Garchomp buscando el provocar a su rival logrando su cometido

―Bestoj usa…―Trató de ordenar el Frogadier antes de ser interrumpido por su dragón

― ¡Golpe aéreo!

Con furia, el Salamence se abalanzó a por el Garchomp volando a una velocidad de vértigo la cual por la distancia entre ambos tuvo que ser elevada para aumentar la potencia del golpe y lanzarse en picada contra su rival.

― ¡Taro no podrás esquivar ese ataque! ¡Detenlo con todas tus fuerzas y luego contraataca!

―Entendido

Concentrando toda su fuerza en sus brazos y piernas Taro recibió todo el golpe dado por su rival quien solo seguía avanzando, provocando así que el dragón terrestre retrocediera unos centímetros mientras trataba de no ser empujado por el Salamence.

De pronto, cuando el volador ya estaba tratando de safarse de la atadura, el terraqueo lo afirmó aún más del cuello y azotó contra el suelo logrando así que con un rebote volviera a su posición inicial.

― ¡M-Maldito! ¡Te voy a acabar!

―Idiota, escuchame antes de actuar

― ¡Tú callate! ¡Esta es mi batalla! ¡Haré lo que yo quiera no te tengo que escuchar! ¡Pulso dragón!

―Haz lo que quieras

― ¡Esquivalo!

Un potente disparo de energía dracónica salió de la boca del aéreo con dirección al Garchomp quien de un salto logró esquivar el ataque situándose ahora en el aire.

Una sonrisa de malicia al estilo Raditz se creó en la cara de Bestoj quien alzó su mirada al tiburón quien por obvias razones se encontraba indefenso.

―Ahora eres mío ¡Pulso dragón!

Nuevamente el ataque energético fue disparado, impactando de lleno a Taro quien solo trató de defenderse cruzando sus brazos, el resultado fue una explosión de grandes proporciones que cubrió toda la zona.

― ¡Te dije que me dejaras esto! ―Dijo el Salamence quien veía a su cazador de reojo

―T-Taro perdió...―Balbuceaba Leif atónito por quien se suponía no conocía el sabor de la derrota

―No, Taro no es tan fácil de derrotar

De la nube de humo salió cual torpedo aquel Garchomp recién atacado, sus aletas destellaban unos rayos violáceos en conjunto a un aura del mismo color que le entregaba un toque más afilado a estas.

― ¡Golpe bis!

Tomando por sorpresa al dragón volador, Taro golpeó dos veces a este en su vientre, ambos golpes con sus afilados brazos, derribando al Salamence en un instante.

Con dificultad Bestoj se repuso a la batalla mientras que el tiburón recuperaba algo de terreno, un poco de sangre caía de la boca de ambos pero mientras el tipo tierra lucía entusiasmado, el tipo volador solo se enrabiaba más y más.

―N-No, no es posible, te dí directamente, yo, yo ¡Te mataré!

― ¡Detente! ―Ordenó Kaeru sin éxito alguno

― ¡Hiperrayo!

― ¡Taro!

― ¡Roca afilada!

El Salamence disparó de su boca un potente y destructivo rayo de energía color anaranjado el cual emitía un zumbido estremecedor. El Garchomp por su parte para terminar con todo de un solo golpe enterró con gran fuerza ambos brazos provocando así que diversas y afiladas rocas brotaran del suelo.

A medida que salían a luz, las rocas eran más grandes y filosas irrumpiendo así el destructivo ataque siendo la última y aquella que parecía más cortante la que salió debajo de Bestoj dándole de lleno en el abdomen y provocando un golpe critico que terminó por derrotarlo.

―Ocupar hiperrayo fue lo más estupido que pudiste haber hecho, sabes que en tí es un ataque lento además te atreviste a desobedecerme, te merecías el haber sido derrotado, me das vergüenza―Comentaba el Frogadier mientras guardaba a su dragón en la esfera

―Bien señor serio, con esto voy ganando por una victoria, ¿Que dices? ¿Seguimos?―Preguntó un animado Firo

El silencio de Kaeru no se hizo esperar, dio un paso antes de ser interrumpido por el brazo de su Zoroark quien sin verlo comenzaba a avanzar para el combate.

―Dejame esto a mí, en una pelea no necesitas solo fuerza, necesitas cerebro, cosa que Bestoj no posee

―Más te vale no hacer de nuevo el ridículo

― ¡Oye Leif! ¡¿No quieres pelear?! ―Preguntó el contento varano mientras guardaba a su Pokémon

En vez de recibir una respuesta, el tipo fuego se encontró con la extraña sorpresa de que el Grovyle se había quedado dormido generando una boba burbuja de moco en uno de sus orificios nasales.

―Bien, creo que eso es un no, entonces ¡Andros yo te elijo!

De la esférica del Flare Heart salió esta vez un Pokémon de la misma altura que el reptil rojo. Su apariencia era algo extraña pues era una especie de halcón luchador pues poseía brazos y sus alas parecían más una capa además que sus patas no servían para ser un ave rapaz, eran más parecidas a unas botas amarillas.

―Estoy listo―Dijo el Hawlucha estirándose un poco antes de comenzar

―Esto será fácil―Comentó Kibo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y sonreía de siniestra forma


	5. Ellos son el Shadow Abyss

Capítulo 5: Ellos son el Shadow Abyss

* * *

De la esférica del Flare Heart salió esta vez un Pokémon de la misma altura que el reptil rojo. Su apariencia era algo extraña pues era una especie de halcón luchador pues poseía brazos y sus alas parecían más una capa además que sus patas no servían para ser un ave rapaz, eran más parecidas a unas botas amarillas.

―Estoy listo―Dijo el Hawlucha estirándose un poco antes de comenzar

―Esto será fácil―Comentó Kibo mientras alzaba su brazo derecho y sonreía de siniestra forma

De un segundo a otro el zorro desapareció ante los ojos de todos los presentes sorprendiendolos salvo a su cazador, el halcón trató de buscarlo con sus analiticos ojos además de ponerse en posición defensiva pero de repente el siniestro apareció detrás de él golpeándole con sus garras cargadas de energías oscura.

― ¿C-Como? ¿D-De donde apareció? ―Preguntaba un atónito Firo

―Estoy seguro que no se movió, ¿Como lo hizo?―Comentó Andros mientras volvía a levantarse del suelo

―Andros, concentrate, debió haber usado algún ataque como finta o golpe bajo

―Sí, no encuentro otra explicación

― ¿Y encuentran explicación para esto? ―Preguntó el Zoroark de forma maliciosa

De la nada comenzaron a aparecer muchos otros zorros oscuros que rodearon a al Hawlucha en un instante, todos con sonrisas malignas y una calma oscura que provocaban desconcierto en el ave.

― ¡Son producto de un doble equipo! ¡Ocupa algún ataque que los disperse!

―Hay un pequeño problema Firo, las copias de doble equipo no producen sombra y si fuera un sustituto debería estar exhausto―Respondía Andros quien revisaba de pies a cabeza a cada uno de sus oponentes

"No puede ser, entonces" ―Pensaba el confundido Charmeleon tratando de encontrar una respuesta

― ¡Demolición! ―Exclamó el Hawlucha

Tensando sus brazos, el luchador comenzó a mandar golpes y directos a todos lados, mala sería su sorpresa al ver a los oscuros reírse por los golpes fallidos, pues los que estaba seguro había dado pareciera atravesaban a los cánidos y no le provocaban algún daño.

Uno solo de los zorros lo golpeó nuevamente, esta vez en el estómago para mandarlo a volar unos metros. No logró darse cuenta de cual era por lo que rápidamente se vio rodeado de estos otra vez.

―Ahora el gran final de este pequeño acto de ilusiones―Comentó uno de los Kibo quien estiró ambos brazos hacia los lados

Todos los Zoroark comenzaron a amontonarse uno por encima de otro hasta formar a uno de gigantesco tamaño el cual solo podía reír

― ¡Andros ahora tienes un solo rival! ¡Concentra tu golpe!

― ¡Patada salto alta!

Con energía el Hawlucha dió un gran salto para luego caer en picada con su pierna derecha al frente en dirección a la frente del gigantesco, confiado de su ataque, no se dio cuenta que atravesó al siniestro ser para caer directamente en el suelo donde sufrió las secuelas del fallido ataque

― ¿C-Como? ¡Estoy seguro que le d…! ―Trató de decir el ave antes de ser golpeada por una misteriosa fuerza que hizo que cayera vencido

De pronto el gigante desapareció y al lado del derrotado comenzaba a volverse visible el verdadero Kibo quien solo se había quedado parado sin ningún rasguño de parte de su oponente.

―Un consejo, si vas a enfrentarte a un Zoroark lo que menos debes hacer es perder la calma, recuerda que somos maestros de la ilusión

―Entonces...nunca peleamos contra tí...―Murmuraba Firo

―Claro que no, solo tu Hawlucha y tú que cayeron en mi trampa

―Bien hecho Kibo, descansa―Dijo Kaeru mientras guardaba a su Pokémon en la esfera

―Andros, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo―Comentó el varano haciendo lo mismo

―Creo que ahora lo decidimos nosotros―Agregó el anfibio con un soplido de confianza

―No creas que por tener ventaja de tipos ganaras

― ¿Que pasó con esa confianza del principio?―Preguntó el tipo agua de forma irónica buscando la molestia del ígneo

― ¡Callate! ―El rojizo molesto incendio su puño izquierdo amenazando con él a su rival para luego tomar algo de distancia

Ambos Pokémon se pusieron en posición ofensiva esperando el segundo exacto para formar un ataque, la confianza de Firo se había ido a la basura después de haber visto a ese Zoroark por lo que el Frogadier quien era el cazador debería ser un mayor problema.

Una gota de sudor recorría la cara del varano quien se desconcentró para tratar de limpiarla, momento que el acuático aprovechó para atacar con una patada que trató por todos los medios ser esquivada o por ultimo bloqueada con los brazos del rojizo.

Firo retrocedió unos centímetros por el golpe para luego agitar los brazos y quitarse el dolor que aquel ataque le había provocado, no podía quitar la vista de su oponente quien lucía tranquilo y confiado pero nunca distraído.

―No deberías quitar la vista de tu rival en un combate, eso es básico―Comentó el Frogadier

―Lo sé, veamos qué te parece esto ¡Lanzallamas!

Una gran ráfaga de fuego salió de la boca del Charmeleon en dirección al cazador del Shadow Abyss quien haciendo uso de su agilidad esquivó el ataque para mandar otra patada voladora en dirección al reptil.

Esta vez el golpe fue interceptado pues las garras izquierdas de Firo desprendían chispas violetas dando cuentas que el ataque utilizado era garra dragón, mandando a volar unos cuantos metros a Kaeru con un golpe en la barbilla.

―Leíste bien mi golpe aéreo, ocupar lanzallamas como distracción no es algo que los tipo fuego hagan muy a menudo

― ¿Eso es un halago? ¿Verdad? Los tipo fuego somos muy orgullosos con nuestros ataques pero se cuando debo ocuparlos y para que

―Entonces sigamos ¡Viento hielo!

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Que?!

Con agilidad Kaeru dio un brinco mediano que lo situó justo arriba de Firo, infló el pecho un poco y expulsó un viento tan helado que se podía ver con un color celeste.

El viento golpeó al reptil quien intentó protegerse otra vez con sus brazos mientras la escarcha se comenzaba a acumular en sus pies ralentizando sus movimientos.

Ya terminado el viento, el Charmeleon nuevamente se dejó al descubierto aunque sin notarlo sus brazos estaban más rígidos de lo normal.

― ¿Eso es todo? ―Preguntó el reptil confiado de que el ataque no le hizo mucho

―Es solo el inicio

Moviéndose con gran rapidez para el lado derecho, el Frogadier dio la ilusión de haber desaparecido mientras que el ígneo recordando el combate de su anterior Pokémon solo giró la vista esperando un ataque trasero, mala fortuna pues una patada en la cara le llegó desde el frente mandandolo a volar contra un poste.

― ¡Firo! ―Exclamó el Grovyle quien se levantó de la banca en la que se encontraba

A duras penas el reptil se levantaba, tenía el lado derecho de su cara hinchado pero aún podía pelear, lamentablemente las reacciones lentas por el golpe anterior y la velocidad baja por el viento hielo fueron aprovechados por Kaeru quien una y otra vez le mandaba patadas y puñetazos rápidos.

― ¡Hidropulso!

Compactando una esfera de agua en sus manos, el Frogadier la arrojó con dirección al Charmeleon quien trató de evaporarla con sus llamas, sin embargo el ataque logró disipar con facilidad las llamas impactando al ígneo botandolo al suelo.

―Creo que gané

―N-No tan rápido, de aquí no sale un ganador hasta que el otro caiga―Decía Firo mientras se levantaba con mucha dificultad

―Aún sigues de pie… ¡Viento hielo!

Nuevamente la ventisca golpeó al Charmeleon quien no pudo protegerse por la lentitud de sus reacciones y el hielo solo se apoderaba de más y más zonas motrices volviéndolo cada vez más lento.

Trató de golpear con su puño incendiado pero su rival era más veloz y lo aprovechaba devolviendo el golpe con alguna patada o puño rápido que lo enviaban nuevamente al suelo.

"No puedo perder"―Eran los pensamientos que invadian al Charmeleon una y otra vez

―Ahora sí, rindete, no me ganaras con tu nivel―Comentaba Kaeru de forma despectiva

"No voy a perder, no puedo perder, no quiero perder"―No, voy, a, ¡Perder!

Con un impulso ígneo Firó se levantó del suelo para verse rodeado de su elemento el cual poco a poco derretía el hielo y lo volvía a su velocidad normal hasta que en un momento no solo tenía su típica rapidez, si no que se sentía aún más ágil que otras veces.

―No me voy a rendir, no sin dar pelea ¡Nitrocarga! ―Rugió el Charmeleon

Con una velocidad vertiginosa Firo cargó contra Kaeru quien no pudo detener el golpe recibiendo todo el impacto en su tórax logrando así que el anfibio retrocediera unos cuantos metros para levantarse con dificultad nuevamente.

―Increíble, su cuerpo le hizo activar ese ataque en una situación desesperada―Se decía el Frogadier a sí mismo mientras se afirmaba en pecho

Con un golpe más veloz que el anterior, el tipo agua recibió esta vez un puñetazo de fuego en toda la cara, tratando de contraatacarlo con su hidropulso pero que fue velozmente esquivado por el ígneo.

―Así que esto es velocidad, creo que ahora sí tengo más chances

―No creas que me venciste solo con eso―Dijo Kaeru mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre de la boca con su brazo izquierdo

Ambos oponentes atacaron de frente, Firo cargando con su ardiente puño acompañado de la nitrocarga y Kaeru generando una esfera de agua compacta en ambos brazos.

Ninguno parecía detenerse pero en ese momento, el Frogadier paró en seco lanzando su ataque frente a frente al Charmeleon quien trató de disipar con su puño, misteriosamente la esfera la cual estaba a escasos centímetros del varano comenzó a retroceder, la razón, varias de las burbuja de espuma del anfibio estaban pegadas a ella dando así un efecto de yo-yo.

Firo erró su golpe, momento que Kaeru aprovechó para ocupar como mazo aquel ataque que había creado, impactando en todo el lado izquierdo del reptil estallando en una gran sacudida de agua que terminó por vencer al cazador ígneo.

Trató de levantarse pero tanto sus piernas como brazos cedieron, lo que más frustraba a ese cazador había aparecido, el sabor de la derrota y a manos de alguien que no era demasiado amigable.

―Para la proxima no te creas el mejor cuando no has siquiera llegado al pie de la montaña―Dijo el Frogadier mientras le daba la espalda al derrotado

Firo se estaba tragando todas sus palabras, las lágrimas de la derrota no tardaron en aparecer y no podía alzar la cara, su orgullo había sido herido y eso le molestaba pero no podía levantarse, no podía hacer nada.

―Si no aguantas la derrota entonces retírate de esto, los débiles no pueden pretender ser cazadores

― ¡Callate!

Sorprendido, Kaeru se giró para ver quien le había dicho eso, el responsable era Leif quien afirmaba al inconsciente Firo de un hombro y miraba con desprecio al cazador del Shadow Abyss.

―Tú eres…

―Ya vas a ver, un día de estos este tonto te vencerá, y si no lo hace él, lo haré yo―Afirmó el geco sin quitar la vista en el anfibio

Con un salto el tipo planta se retiró dejando solo al acuático, este último viajó hasta un pequeño arroyo donde se acomodó para curarse los golpes siendo atendido por una Lurantis y acompañado por el Zoroark quien solo le conversaba

―Para que estés así de molesto es porque no quedaste satisfecho ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó el zorro tan tranquilo como siempre

―Si no hubiera jugado mis mejores cartas hubiera sido derrotado, es increible pero creo que debo mejorar, tengo que ser fuerte para plantarle cara a todos los cazadores del mundo y eso incluye a los 12 reyes―Respondía el anfibio mientras miraba su mano derecha

―¿Como se llamaba?

―Firo Volcano―Respondió Kaeru mientras cerraba su puño


	6. Glorious Shine

Capítulo 6: Glorious Shine

* * *

Los centros de cazadores eran lugares que reemplazaban a los antiguos centros Pokémon. Poseían además de servicios de salud básicos, zonas gratuitas para que los viajeros pudieran descansar además de un gran comedor y algunos campos de batalla para aquellos que quisieran practicar.

No era raro que diversos Pokémon pararan a descansar, lo extraño fue escuchar esos gritos de furia que se escuchaban desde el comedor, asustando y sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes quienes solo se podían preguntar de quién se trataba.

Con los brazos vendados al igual que su pecho y algunos parches en la cara se encontraba Firo quien lucía tan iracundo como un Primeape o un Tauros, mandando improperios y tratando de quitarse todas sus vendas con tal de salir nuevamente a por el rival que lo venció.

― ¡Si vuelvo a ver a ese tipo lo voy a derrotar!

―Lo que digas, pero el que estés así es toda tu culpa por confiarte―Comentó Leif mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo de un vaso

― ¡Callate! ¡No me confíe solo me distraje!

―Sí, lo que sea

―Bien, ¡Me voy a mi habitación! no quiero que nadie me moleste―Gruñó el reptil rojo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

―...Al menos los civilizados tienen buena comida―Comentó el geco quien tomaba un pedazo de sándwich que había dejado Firo

Caminando por un largo pasillo cuyo piso era de madera, el Charmeleon hacía notar su rabia. Ambos puños liberaban pequeñas explosiones dando a entender que su ataque insignia estaba a flor de piel y entre las groserías que soltaba se podía escuchar el frote de sus colmillos entre sí.

Los Pokémon que caminaban en dirección contraria lo miraban con algo de temor y otros simplemente pasaban de él al igual que este de ellos, no fue hasta que chocó con algo que todo empeoró.

Contra lo que había chocado era con un Pokémon de apariencia similar a un topo de grandes garras metálicas así como un casco del mismo material el cual no parecía de muy buen humor.

― ¡Ten cuidado basura!―Insultó el enfadado Excadrill

― ¡¿A quien llamas basura?! ¡Setenta centímetros!

― ¿Como te atreves pedazo de...―Agredido por su complejo de estatura, el topo comenzó a afilar sus amenazantes garras en señal de ataque

Mientra el mamífero comenzaba a aguzar sus garras, de los puños del reptil las explosiones comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes hasta que dieron paso a los puños incendiados los cuales se pusieron en posición ofensiva al momento de estar listos.

―¿Que está pasando? ―Preguntaba un Poliwhirl que iba pasado

―Tal parece que Motus nuevamente se va a poner a pelear―Respondió un Linoone

Caminando con una enorme cantidad de muffins, tantos como sus brazos pudieran acaparar, Leif caminaba hacia la habitación donde se alojaba el Flare Heart. Al ser un Pokémon conocido como "salvaje" en su vida había conocido la comida preparada por lo que estaba bastante feliz con la selección de muffins de diferentes bayas como Aranja, Zidra y su favorita personal, Rimoya.

― ¡Adoro estas cosas! Quizas si le doy una a Firo se ponga mejor ¿Cual le gustara? Creo que los de fuego aman las Acardo y Pasio

―Disculpa ¿Dijiste Pasio? ―Preguntó una gentil y animada voz

El geco se giró para ver quien le había hablado, para su sorpresa, se encontró a centimetros con la cara de un simio blanco quien se encontraba colgando de su cola en la viga del techo. La repentina aparición del babuino exaltó al reptil verde el cual llegó a soltar algunos de los muffins que traía consigo.

― ¿Q-Quien eres?

―Disculpa mi intromisión―Con un ágil movimiento el Infernape se bajó de su columpio para colocarse en una posición normal―Me llamo Kiriha del Glorious Shine

― ¿Glorious Shine? Espera ¿Eres uno de esos idiotas que…

―Idiota no, pero sí, estoy buscando algun luchador que pueda apagar las llamas dentro de mí―Comentaba el simio quien no recibía ni pizca de atención de parte del geco

"Piensa Leif, es uno de esos cazadores, Firo lo que menos tiene ahora es hambre, si lo vence quizas se ponga de buenas, si se pone de buenas no lo tendré que aguantar con esa cara de Granbull hembra en sus días, si no está amargado quizás me libera o tendre mas comida"―...Tú, ¡Ven conmigo!―Ordenó el Grovyle

―Eh...bueno…

Una fuerte explosión sacudió a todos los presentes para percatarse que Motus se encontraba totalmente derrotado en el suelo con signos de quemadura en su cuerpo. El enfurecido Firo solo gruñía y se arreglaba los hombros después de una para nada cansadora y satisfactoria batalla.

― ¡¿Algún otro que quiera dárselas de listo?!

Poco a poco los Pokémon espectadores se iban alejando temerosos por la propuesta de combate, algunos pocos se aleonaban pero esa valentía se esfumaba con la mirada rabiosa del Charmeleon

― ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Nadie?! ¡Entonces larguense que me estorban!

―Pues yo acepto tu desafío―Dijo una calmada y joven voz femenina

― ¡No creas que porque eres una chica me voy a conte...―Trató de exclamar Firo antes de ser interrumpido

― ¡¿A quien le hablas así estupida lagartija?! ¡No me vengas otra vez con tus estupideces de "miren soy muy macho"!―Dijo la fémina acompañada de una patada voladora

El reptil fue lanzado algunos metros producto del golpe que le llegó en la cara. Apenas tocó el suelo se levantó enfadado para ser recibido por otro golpe en la cabeza, esta vez con una vara de madera como instrumento.

― ¿Te calmaste ya? Siempre igual ¿Es que no vas a madurar?

Haciendo caso de su oponente, Firo comenzó a bajar de a poco su ira, hasta percatarse que quien lo había golpeado era una Pokémon con forma de zorro cuyo pelaje se dividía entre amarillo y blanco salvo por su cintura y piernas las cuales eran negras y un largo pelaje anaranjado en sus orejas.

La vulpina cambio su expresión de molestia a la de una cálida sonrisa que provocó algo de nostalgia en el reptil aún sin saber el porque.

―Cuanto tiempo sin vernos―Dijo la Braixen

― ¿Cuanto tiempo? ―Preguntó el confundido varano

― ¿No me digas que el golpe te borro la memoria tontito?

― Espera… no me digas… ¿Nari?

―La unica e inigualable

― ¿Pero qué haces acá?

― ¿Que crees? No estoy acá de turista

―No me digas que ¡Te capturaron!―Las palabras del reptil terminaron por provocar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de la Braixen

―No tarado, mira―Dijo Nari mientras buscaba algo en su cola

De entre su pelaje, la vulpina sacó el artefacto conocido como Pokédex el cual a diferencia del de Firo y el de Kaeru, era de color amarillo en su mayoría combinado con anaranjado.

―Soy una cazadora

―… ¡¿Que?! ―Exclamó el sorprendido ígneo

―Y en estos momentos estoy buscando a uno de mis Pokémon, así que envié a otro a buscarlo, no debería tardar mucho

― ¡KIRIHA! ―Vociferó una gran y enojada voz que sorprendió nuevamente al Charmeleon

Por el pasillo iban corriendo a toda velocidad tanto Leif como el Infernape, ninguno miraba para atrás y se notaba las cara de terror en estos.

― ¡¿No se suponía que eras un cazador?!

― ¡Nunca dije eso! ¡Solo estaba buscando Pokémon fuertes para entrenar, soy una captura!

― ¡¿Porque no dijiste eso antes?!

― ¡No me dejaste respon…

Una potente tacleada golpeo al babuino en la espalda mandandolo a volar lejos, lo suficiente como para estampar su cuerpo en la pared de al fondo. Tanto Leif como Firo no podían concebir la brutalidad de un ataque mientras que Nari solo se limitaba a soltar un suspiro.

Un gran oso panda con cara de yakuza se acercaba a los dos tipo fuego mientras tronaba sus dedos, esto puso en alerta al varano quien rápidamente se puso de pie para tomar la defensiva.

Ya con el Pangoro frente a los dos, Firo logró contemplar el gran tamaño y corporalidad que presentaba el gigante, no podía negarlo, se sentía intimidado, en cualquier momento el úrsido podía pegarles sin saber porque, pero para su sorpresa Nari se encontraba calmada.

―Señorita, ya encontré al idiota de Kiriha―Dijo el panda mientras se arrodillaba frente a la amarilla

―Ya me di cuenta Qiang, pero no tenías que ser tan bruto con Kiriha, sabes que al pobre y ya le quedan neuronas

― ¿Qiang? ¿Kiriha? ―Se preguntaba el Charmeleon quien solo pudo reaccionar a girar su cabeza para ver al geco― ¿Y tu que hacías ahí?

―No lo se, solo te iba a traer unos muffins y después me ví corriendo por mi vida de ese bruto, por cierto ¿Dónde habré dejado esas delicias?

― ¡A nadie le importan tus estupidos muffins! ―Gruñó el varano

―Oye bestia, ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? ¿No puedo creer lo mal educado que puedes llegar a ser?

― ¡No me hables como si me conocieras de hace años que tan solo llevas tres malditos días!

Ante la pequeña discusión de los tres reptiles, la Braixen solo pudo reír mientras su Pangoro iba a recoger al inconsciente Infernape de la pared.

―Sigues siendo tan ruidoso como siempre

―Y tu tan molesta

―Soy Nari, Nari Bengala, amiga de la infancia de Firo y cazadora de Glorious Shine, mucho gusto

―Me llamo Leif, y soy el último prisionero de este inútil, perdedor, bueno para nada―Dijo el Grovyle indicando con su pulgar a su cazador

― ¡Al menos dí el nombre de tu equipo!

― ¿Como era que nos llamabamos?

―Tch, disculpa por la interrupción de mi Pokémon, es el nuevo de mi equipo y aún no se acostumbra

―No hay problema, al menos se ve que es muy animado

―Sí claro, bien, no tengo para que presentarme pero si a mi equipo, ¡Somos el Flare Heart! ¡El equipo que está destinado a ser el número uno!

―Eso lo veremos―Dijo la vulpina mostrando una mirada desafiante

― ¿A que te refieres? ―Preguntó el confundido reptil rojo

―Querías una batalla, pues yo acepto tu desafío―Respondió Nari mientras Qiang se colocaba detrás de ella con una ruda sonrisa y con el Infernape en su hombro

―… ¿Qué?―Fue lo único que logró decir Firo atónito por la decisión

― ¡Woh! ¡Tendras que pelear con tu novia! ―Comenzó a exclamar Leif con tono de burla


	7. Fuego rojo, fuego amarillo

Capítulo 7: Fuego rojo, fuego amarillo

* * *

― ¿Y que se siente pelear contra tu novia? ―Preguntó Leif

― ¡Ya te dije que no es mi novia!

Ambos reptiles se encontraban en la habitación donde se alojaban, habían logrado hacer una reserva de uno de los campos de batalla para dentro de media hora por lo que Firo se comenzaba a preparar para pelear contra Nari a quien no había visto desde un par de años.

― ¿Firo tiene novia? ―Preguntó la pequeña Mawile del equipo que quién sabe como había salido de la esfera

― ¡¿Como saliste?! ―Exclamó el reptil rojo

―Leif me enseñó

Una mirada asesina de parte del varano fue dirigida al geco quien solo se limitó a pasarla desapercibida

―Deberías educar mejor a tus Pokémon―Comentó el sinvergüenza arboricola

―No, no es mi novia, es una vieja amiga con la que me acabo de reencontrar

― ¿Y por qué estas rojo? ―Preguntó la tipo acero

― ¡Sera porque soy rojo!

―Definitivamente es su novia―Susurraba Leif a los oídos de Cinna

―Pobrecita, tener que aguantar a un salvaje como él―Le seguía la Mawile

―Lo más seguro es que terminaran pronto, se veía muy educada como para estar con un bruto como este

― ¡¿Se puede saber que están diciendo ustedes dos?!

―Vamos no seas así, cuentanos ¿Como se conocieron? ―Así como la Mawile, de la nada estaba Ziel y Mana siendo esta la que había hablado

―Calmense, saben que no soy bueno hablando con chicas pero les digo la verdad cuando les menciono que somos amigos

―Eso no responde a nuestra pregunta―Dijo la Gardevoir con una mirada de molestia

―B-Bueno, somos amigos desde pequeños, no la había reconocido porque cuando partí mi viaje ella aún era una Fennekin, pero siempre salíamos a jugar a los bosques cercanos―Relataba el Charmeleon quien se llevaba un brazo detrás de la cabeza

―Amigos de la infancia, eso es tan típico―Murmuraba la Gardevoir

―Ahora se hace el timido pero cuando nos capturó poco le faltó para dejarnos sin brazos―Se quejaba la Espeon

―Pobrecita, tener que aguantar a un salvaje como él―Susurraba la Mawile

― ¡A ninguna de ustedes tres las capturé en combate! ¡¿Y porque Cinna vuelve a decir eso?! ―Reclamaba el varano quien cada vez se molestaba más y más

―Oye, si ya dejaste de gritar se te hace tarde para tu cita―Comentó el Grovyle

― ¡Que no es una cita! Es un combate, y si ya dejaron de molestar vuelvan a la Poké Ball

―Sí, como digas, voy a ver si está lloviendo en la esquina

―No señor, tu me ayudaras en la batalla―Antes de que el geco se pudiera retirar fue fuertemente agarrado de su gran hoja por el brazo del Charmeleon

― ¿Esto es por los muffin o por bromear sobre tu amiga?

―Me va a servir para ver tus habilidades en combate

Leif era retirado por Firo siendo arrastrado, su cara de nada se reflejaba ante los despidos con el brazo de las tres femeninas del Flare Heart cuyas frentes presentaban una gota de sudor junto con una nerviosa sonrisa.

El campo de batalla era un terreno simple de tierra cuyas medidas eran de cuatro metros de ancho y nueve de largo, la mitad estaba marcada con una franja blanca dando así libertad de movimiento en los extremos para ambos luchadores.

La Braixen quien había esperado por unos minutos sentada en una banca, supo que el Charmeleon se acercaba pues los gritos y discusiones que este tenía con su Grovyle se escuchaban desde lejos.

― ¡¿Por qué tengo que pelear?! ¡Tienes un maldito Garchomp!

― ¡Se un hombre y ve a combatir!

―Y si no lo hago ¿En que me convierte?

―Solo hazlo

Una leve risa comenzaba a ser escuchada por los dos reptiles quienes se detuvieron de una posible riña al ver que se trataba de la vulpina que los observaba animosa.

―No has cambiado nada, sigues igual de impulsivo que cuando eramos niños

― ¡El empezó!

―Si, claro, toda la culpa es del Grovyle ¿No es así?

―No empieces otra vez

―Bien señor gruñón, usted quería una batalla así que aquí estoy―Dijo Nari con un tono entusiasmado

Con un elegante movimiento, la amarilla arrojó su esfera de captura hacia el cielo, soltando esta con un rayo de color rojo a un gigantesco oso panda de rudo aspecto quien se materializó agachado y con un puño en tierra para luego alzarse y lanzar un poderoso rugido a la par que cruzaba sus brazos.

―Gracias por elegirme a mí señorita―Dijo el tipo lucha viendo de reojo a su cazadora

― ¿Seño...rita?―Se preguntaba el confuso Charmeleon al ver la actitud tan educada del enorme Pokémon

A pesar de su intimidante apariencia, el Pangoro conocido como Qiang era muy respetuoso especialmente con Nari a quien llamaba señorita y por la cual era capaz de interponerse de ataques peligrosos, cosa que había hecho reiteradas veces cuando trataban de capturar algún Pokémon categorizado como silvestre.

Arrastrando nuevamente de su hoja, Firo arrojó a Leif delante de él para comenzar el combate.

―Batalla doble, el cazador que quede de pie gana―Reglamentó el varano

―Por mí está bien, ahora, ¡Qiang a la carga!

― ¡Sí señorita!

― ¡Leif prepara...―Firo giró un poco la cabeza para solo percatarse que el grovyle ya se estaba alejando― ¡Oye tú, vuelve para acá!

―No quiero

― ¡Demolición!―Exclamó el Pangoro con su gran puño en dirección al verde

Un fuerte y pesado golpe se dejó caer en el suelo siendo esquivado por muy poco de parte de Leif, una gran grieta se había abierto en el campo producto del puño de Qiang pero este ni se había inmutado ante el impacto.

― ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?! ―Preguntó el recién atacado

―Un Pokémon siempre debería hacer caso de lo que su cazador le diga, especialmente en batalla

Las palabras del panda calaron fondo en el Charmeleon quien solo veía a su compañero y no podía evitar recordar a otro miembro del equipo que lo detestaba al punto de no hacerle caso.

― ¡Psicorrayo!

― ¿Eh?... ¡Lanzallamas!

Desde el aire un rayo de luz de diversos colores fue en dirección al tipo fuego quien respondió con su bocanada de fuego para interceptar provocando una explosión. De entre el humo cayó la vulpina quien usando una varita como herramienta se puso en posición defensiva frente a su amigo.

―Creo que poco queda de esa Fennekin que no le gustaba pelear de antes

―Pero ese Charmander busca-peleas aún sigue rondando

―Ahora veras cuanto ha mejorado ese Charmander ¡Puño fuego! ―Vociferó el reptil rojo

― ¡Tiro vital!

Acercándose rápidamente con su puño encendido, la carrera de Firo se vio truncada al ser golpeado por Leif quien había sido usado como objeto arrojadizo por parte de Qiang.

― ¡Quitate de encima! ―Reclamó el varano

― ¡No reclames! Tu me metiste en esto

― ¡Lanzallamas! ―Exclamó la amarilla apuntando con su vara

― ¡Pantalla de humo!

De la punta de la rama salió una corriente de fuego amarillo la cual trató de impactar en los dos escamosos.

Haciendo gala de su fuerza, Firo se levantó de golpe botando a Leif de su espalda para luego exhalar una gran cantidad de humo negro que tapó la visión de los dos mamíferos y sirvió para que ambos reptiles pudieras salir ilesos y reagruparse.

Como si de misiles teledirigidos se tratasen, dos disparos de fuego llegaron desde los lados golpeando en ambos costados a Charmeleon quien solo soltó un quejido por los golpes.

―Como era de esperarse…

― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí, nada que no pueda aguantar, sus ataques no son tan calientes como los míos

― ¿A que te refieres?

―Que algunos tipo fuego como los Charmeleon somos mejores atacando con potencia bruta mientras que otros como Braixen son mejor manejando el fuego

―Por lo que veo te estan dando paliza, bien, creo que debo unirme entonces al combate. Encargate de tu amiga, yo voy a por el osito cariñosito ese, me las debe―Comentó el Grovyle mientras indicaba a Qiang

― ¡Pulso umbrío! ―Vociferó el Pangoro

― ¡Ahora comienza el contraataque! ―Dijo el geco antes de lanzarse a por el gran rival

― ¡Garra dragón! ―Exclamó el tipo fuego

Juntando sus manos, el panda disparó una oleada de energía oscura en dirección al arborícola, quien con un salto esquivó el ataque para luego golpear con un corte de las afiladas hojas que poseía y responder nuevamente con otra "Hoja aguda".

Por su lado el varano se dirigió con sus garras iluminadas en energía dracónica en dirección a la vulpina quien comenzó a disparar rayos psíquicos y lenguas de fuego que eran disipados por el ataque dragón, para luego ser golpeada con aquellas zarpas que la elevaron un poco del suelo.

― ¿Cuando lograste aprender la garra dragón? ―Preguntó Nari mientras se levantaba del suelo

―Cuando me dieron ganas de capturar a un Garchomp muy fuerte y una Gardevoir no era suficiente para derrotarlo

―Ya veo ¡Llamarada! ―Anunció la cazadora del Glorious Shine mientras apuntaba con su rama

De la punta de la vara una gran bola de fuego se formó para luego salir disparada en forma de una estrella ígnea que abrazó con sus lados al reptil rojo para luego acabar en una explosión incendiaria.

Disipando las llamas con sus garras, Firo se abrió paso para solo observar como Nari había iluminado su puño derecho con un brillo anaranjado el cual impactó el el varano elevandolo momento que la ígnea aprovechó para saltar al cielo ahora que el rojizo estaba indefenso.

―Lo bueno de tener tipo lucha es que aprendo de ellos movimientos con este ¡Puño incremento! ―Iluminando nuevamente su puño con el mismo brillo, la Braixen mandó un golpe al aún aturdido

―Lo bueno de tener tipo lucha, es que me enseñan movimientos para contrarrestar como ¡Movimiento sísmico! ―Gritó el Charmeleon para sorpresa de la amarilla

Rápidamente y tomando el brazo de la atacante, el varano ocupó su fuerza para lanzar a esta contra el piso asombrando tanto al Pangoro como al Grovyle quienes estaban en su batalla personal hasta ese momento.

―Ahora, ¡Nitrocarga!―Vociferó Firo

Incendiandose completamente, el ígneo se lanzó cual cohete en dirección a la estrellada la cual trató nuevamente de ejecutar la "Llamarada" pero fue demasiado tarde antes de ver como el primero estaba a escasos centímetros de está.

Una explosión de fuego retumbó el lugar para luego dejar ver que si bien el Charmeleon se encontraba con su amenazante puño izquierdo en el suelo, este no había dado en la Braixen quien de a poco abría los ojos para observar a su amigo con una sonrisa encima de esta, lo que provocó que se enrojeciera un poco por la situación.

―Creo que gané ―Comentó Firo

―… ¡Bajate ahora mismo! ―Reclamó Nari empujando al reptil para atrás

― ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?!

―Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? ― Preguntó el preocupado Pangoro quien examinaba a su cazadora de todo los ángulos posibles

―No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo brusco de siempre―Dijo la Braixen con tono de molestia

― ¡Y tu la misma mocosa delicada! ¡Además en un combate importa solamente quien gane! ¡Y gana aquel que pegue más fuerte!

― ¿Por eso Kaeru te ganó? ¿Es más fuerte? ―Dijo Leif con tono de burla

― ¡Tú callate! ¡A tí nadie te habló!

Nuevamente una alegre risa salió de la vulpina quien se mostraba contenta y satisfecha al ver a ambos reptiles discutir por estupideces, sobre todo al ver a su amigo de la infancia quien no había cambiado para nada según ella.

― Bien ¿A dónde irán ahora? ―Preguntó Nari

―Pues a ciudad Espuma, si mal no recuerdo hara un torneo ahí

―Entonces creo que nos veremos pronto

― ¿Y porqué no vienes con nosotros? Demás que Firo se pondrá feliz al estar con su no―Trató de decir el geco antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de parte de su cazador

―Ir ¿Con ustedes? ―Preguntó la sonrojada Braixen

― ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Nada de lo que diga el idiota este es palabra del Flare Heart!

―De hecho no me molestaría, aunque si ustedes tienen sus cosas que hacer

―Pero si se te ocurre tocar o hacerle algo a la señorita―Amenazó el panda tronando sus nudillos frente al reptil rojo

― ¿Por que clase de Pokémon me están tomando? ―Preguntó Firo mientras miraba de forma asesina al presunto responsable quien se encontraba silbado detrás de él

― ¿Que? ―Preguntó Leif con clara intención de hacerse el tonto con el tema

―Bien, tengo que ir a buscar a mi equipo y mis cosas antes de partir, nos vemos en la salida―Comentó el Charmeleon quien furioso tomó nuevamente de la hoja de la cabeza al geco

―De acuerdo, yo tambien ire a por mis cosas―Dijo la Braixen con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca

El imponente Sol se ocultaba dejando ver a algunos Pokémon nocturnos convivir con los diurnos y el espectáculo más impresionante, las tres variantes de Lycanroc recorriendo los pastizales.

Los dos cazadores ígneos ya habían partido del centro en compañía del Grovyle en dirección al suroeste, si bien la batalla los había dejado cansados, querian partir lo más luego para llegar a tiempo al próximo torneo que se realizaría.

Mientras ambos amigos conversaban e intercambiaban anécdotas, Firo no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con otro Pokémon que iban en dirección contraria, este tenía apariencia canina aunque su color azul y los apéndices negros que colgaban de su cabeza eran su característica más notoria.

―Disculpa, estaba distraído―Dijo el Charmeleon mientras se levantaba

―No te preocupes, fue mi culpa―Respondió el Lucario antes de levantarse

Ya de pie, el chacal se retiró, junto a él iban dos Pokémon de apariencias conocidas para Firo, el primero una versión masculina de Ziel quien presentaba dos hojas en sus codos similares a las de Leif, el otro nada más ni nada menos que la evolución de los Charmeleon, el Pokémon llama, Charizard quien observó de reojo al varano para seguir su camino con sus compañeros.


	8. El rebelde

Capítulo 8: El rebelde

* * *

La noche oscura había dejado caer sobre la zona, espesas nubes cubrían incluso la luna a pesar de lo tranquilo y soleado que había sido el día. Los Pokémon nocturnos aprovechaban para salir a cazar y el miedo podía percibirse en la zona.

Unas cuantas fogatas eran la única luz que había en el camino, aún así su luz no invitaba a acercarse, era más como si el hecho de ir a ese sitio fuera algo extremadamente peligroso, y no era para menos.

Muchos Pokémon estaban alrededor de los focos de fuego, más sus apariencias no eran para nada amistosas, sin embargo eran muy animados, pues algunos ya estaban ebrios, otros formando disputas y otros jugando y apostando dinero entre sí, todos salvo uno.

Sentado en una roca acompañado de diversos licores y comida se encontraba un Emboar quien se encontraba serio mirando a sus compañeros, todo los alimentos que tenía, ninguno había sido tocado.

― ¿Que ocurre jefe? Venga a celebrar con nosotros―Dijo un Primeape ya pasado de copas

―Un botín tan pequeño no es para emborracharse, ustedes borrachos solo querían tomar―Gruñó el jabalí

Al lado del tipo fuego se encontraba una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de tenis que comenzó a brillar para luego comenzará a emitir una voz masculina de está.

―Barukan ¿Cual es tu posición? ―Preguntó la voz cortante

―Cerca de la cascada cristal, ¿Que es lo que necesitas? ―Dijo el Emboar sin mirar al objeto

―Svart detectó energía de las tablas en los alrededores de ese lugar

― ¿Que tabla? Cada una emite su energía respecto al tipo

―Pétrea, sabemos que tú y tu banda en este momento son los únicos que pueden ir a por ella

― ¿Mandas a una vulgar banda de ladrones a buscar uno de los más grandes tesoros del mundo?

―Y además Kapten irá a buscarlos dentro de unos días, ahora yo tambien ire en mi búsqueda, Acies fuera―Ultimó la voz antes de terminar su transmisión

―Tch, así que el diablo le envía órdenes a la bestia...Al menos no le dejó todo el trabajo a ese pájaro de mal agüero―Reclamó el cerdo antes de guardar la esfera

A diferencia de la tenebrosa noche, la mañana era muy agradable, el rocío brillaba ante los gentiles rayos de Sol que invadía a lento paso el paisaje.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y muy por el contrario de lo que se esperaría, las actividades para el Flare Heart y el Glorious Shine ya habían comenzado.

Los ojos de Nari y Leif se encontraba casi cerrados, la primera tratando de estar despierta daba cabezadas mientras que el segundo luchaba por que sus parpados no se tocaran entre sí.

―Van cuatro malditos días, aguante tus locuras incendiarias, tus locuras de orgullo, tus locuras de don juan con Nari ¡Pero con mi sueño no te metas! ―Reclamaba el Grovyle quien para su fortuna no había sido escuchado por la vulpina que había caído producto del sueño

―Vamos, solo es una pelea mañanera, nada que no se pueda aguantar ¿O no Tigris? ―Preguntó el Charmeleon con entusiasmo

―Así es―Afirmó un gran y elegante Arcanine quien de reojo observó a su cazador

― ¡No nos ignores! ¡Kala ataca! ―Ordenó un Victreebel algo enfurecido

Con fiereza un Crabrawler se lanzó a por el cánido atigrado quien pegó un salto para no ser alcanzado. El contexto era que emocionado, desde alrededor de las cinco y media, el cazador del Flare Heart se había levantado para entrenar, enfrentándose a diversos cazadores con tal de aumentar su fuerza, el último, un Victreebel no muy amigable que había enviado a su tipo lucha contra el fiero Arcanine del equipo.

― ¡Rueda fuego! ―Exclamó Tigris en mitad del aire

Con gran velocidad el tipo fuego comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo como si de una rueda se tratase, incendiando primero sus colmillos luego su melena y cola para terminar con todo el cuerpo en llamas el cual rodó destructivamente pasando por encima del cangrejo el cual no resistió el golpe y cayó totalmente debilitado.

―Bien hecho―Agradeció el reptil ígneo

―No hay de qué

―Y-ya veras, este es mi siguiente Pokémon, ¡Ve Kaa!―Exclamó la planta quien haciendo uso de su liana lanzó su Pokeball

La esfera materializó a una gran serpiente de negras escamas salvo por algunas de color amarillos, una cola con forma de sable y dos largos colmillos de un tóxico rojo.

"Un Seviper...maldición, tenía que ser un Seviper" ―Pensaba Firo al ver los amenazantes colmillos como aguja de la víbora

―Firo, ¿No piensas usar a?―Preguntó el Arcanine desconcertado

―Es un Seviper, no creo que se ponga en mi contra si su enemigo natural está presente―Respondía el varano no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer

―…¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Firo ya terminó? ―Preguntó la Braixen quien repentinamente había despertado después de su pequeña siesta

―No, creo que anda algo intranquilo―Respondió Leif

―Vuelve Tigris―Ordenó el Charmeleon mientras guardaba a su Pokémon―Con un Seviper aquí no me queda de otra ¡Ve Itachi!

Nuevamente la esfera del Flare Heart estaba en el aire, esta a mitad de su recorrido liberó un haz de luz roja que comenzó a materializar a un Pokémon de tamaño medio, un mamífero, posiblemente un félido o un mustélido de color blanco con unas marcas rojas en su cuerpo y dos zarpas negras en cada brazo.

El Pokémon conocido como Seviper reaccionó ante el Zangoose comenzando a sisear agresivamente antes de ser callado por una simple mirada fría del tipo normal.

― ¿Este es el famoso Itachi?―Se preguntaba el geco atónito, pues el hurón no era muy sociable y no se dejaba ver dentro de la Pokeball

― ¿Itachi?―Preguntó la curiosa vulpina

―Según los demás miembros del Flare Heart, Itachi es el único Pokémon que no se lleva bien con Firo, es más, lo detesta con todo su ser, me sorprende que lo haya escogido

― ¿Para que me molestas? ―Comentó el molesto hurón blanco

―Mira enfrente lo que tienes ―Dijo el lagarto con un seco tono

―Es solo un gusano gigante, nada que no pueda confrontar―Insultó Itachi poniéndose en posición de ataque

― !¿Como te atreves a decirle gusano gigante?¡ ―Dijo el molesto Victreebel

―Voy a disfrutar haciendote pedazos ¡Colmillo veneno! ―Exclamó Kaa lanzándose con todo su ser sobre el Zangoose

Como si de un espectro se tratase, Itachi desapareció con gran rapidez eludiendo el ataque de la serpiente para aparecer detrás de esta propinándole un golpe con sus garras que la mandó directamente al suelo, solo para que esta se encontrara con el tipo normal tomándole del cuello y amenazando con su brazo derecho sin tener una expresión en el rostro.

― ¡Es muy fuerte! ―Comentó el sorprendido geco quien solo podía ver la ferocidad de su compañero al igual que la vulpina

"Sabía que contra un Seviper no me defraudaras"―Pensaba un ya alegre Firo al ver el desempeño de su Pokémon

Pasaron los segundos y por el temor el reptil venenoso no podía hacer nada, pero el hurón tampoco hacía mucho salvo verlo fijamente.

―Me rindo―Dijo Itachi soltando a la vez a la serpiente y retirándose del "campo de batalla"

De la felicidad a la desgracia cambió la cara del ígneo al escuchar al Zangoose quien se fue a reposar a un árbol cercano, mientras que el Victreebel y el Seviper solo podían reír a carcajadas continuando así su camino y tanto Leif como Nari sin palabras.

― ¿Que acaba de pasar aquí? ―Preguntó el arboricola

―No...No… ¡No puede ser!―Vociferó el Charmeleon caído de la gracia

―C..Cuando un Pokémon se rinde, sea el cazador o no, el equipo pierde automáticamente―Respondió la Braixen

―Oye Firo ¿Que ocurrió? ¿A Itachi no le gusta pelear? ―Volvió a preguntar el geco con algo de temor por la respuesta venidera

― ¡Itachi adora pelear! ¡Lo que pasa es que hará cualquier cosa por arruinarme la vida! ¡Y JAMÁS DEBÍ CONFIAR EN ÉL! ―Respondió Firo quien movía salvajemente la cola debido a la furia

Una mirada de reojo y un bostezo fueron suficientes para mostrar la indiferencia que el Zangoose tenía ante la problemática de su cazador quien molesto lo guardó en su Pokeball.

― ¡Para la proxima te voy a encerrar en una maldita jaula! ―Insultaba el reptil furioso hacia el objeto

― ¿No es muy temprano para escuchar tus gritos? ―Recriminaba Leif

― ¡Callate lagartija!

― ¡¿A quien llamas lagartija?! ¡Lagartija!

De un segundo a otro ambos reptiles comenzaron a pegarse como si de niños pequeños se tratase, habiendo mordidas y patadas de por medio que terminaron con ambos exhaustos más que nada por el sueño.

―¡Tranquilícese ustedes dos!, parecen pareja―Reclamó la Braixen molesta

― ¡Él empezó! ―Respondieron los dos Pokémon indicándose el uno al otro

Dos sonidos como de campanas sonaron para luego dejar ver tanto a Firo como a Leif en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza, la responsable, Nari quien molesta por la actitud de los otros dos había respondido con violencia para después darles la espalda.

―Creo que dormir ya no es una opción, así que ¿qué les parece si vamos a desayunar? escuché que hay una cascada muy agradable cerca―Dijo la vulpina cambiando su actitud a una más agradable acompañada de una sonrisa

―Sí, como sea―Dijeron los otros dos con su caras aún enterradas en la tierra

La imponente cascada cristal era deslumbrante, a pesar de la torrencial potencia del agua, esta parecía un espejo ante los rayos, fueran del Sol o de la Luna, y a su alrededor un verde bosque que se perdía en el horizonte.

Desde un peñasco el gran Emboar salía seguido por sus hombres, alrededor de una veintena de Pokémon de apariencia poco civilizada y a simple vista, una ética reprochable quienes como hienas hambrientas fijaban su vista en la fuente de agua.

―Nos dividiremos en dos, un equipo vendrá conmigo y el otro se encargara de vigilar que no venga ningún intruso, si ven a algún mirón cerca acaben con él―Ordenó el jabali

―¡Sí jefe!―Afirmaron todos los presentes

En una cueva fría y seca la cercana amenaza ya comenzaba a hacerse presente, al parecer la propia estructura sentía el miedo y como si de un pequeño se tratase comenzó a temblar, de pronto, desde el suelo una silueta adinosaurada salió con brusquedad, dando un poderoso un intimidante rugido el cual se acompañaba junto con dos ojos rojos llenos de furia.


	9. La bestia ardiente

Capítulo 9: La bestia ardiente

* * *

― Maldito Itachi me las va a pagar, ya va a ver ¡Cuando sea el mejor cazador de todos va a ser el primero que va a llorar porque lo mantenga en el equipo! ―Exclamaba Firo enfurecido mientras se atragantaba con una ensalada de bayas

―Por reglas no lo podrías liberar ni aunque fueras el mejor de todos―Comentó Nari

El Flare Heart y el Glorious Shine se encontraban viajando juntos por el momento. Gracias a una derrota por retirada de Itachi, Firo se encontraba iracundo, somnoliento y hambriento por lo que habían parado a descansar con las indicaciones de Nari.

Al igual que los dos tipo fuego, se encontraban desayunando algunos de los miembros de ambos equipos. Leif trataba de dormir lo que su cazador le había negado hace unas horas al igual que Adler quien se posaba a reposar sobre una rama, mientras Cinna, Qiang y Kiriha devoraban todo como si no hubiera un mañana.

―Chicos, deberían dejar comida para el almuerzo, además se pondrán muy gordos si comen tanto y no podrán pelear―Dijo la vulpina viendo a sus Pokémon

― ¡Si no comemos vamos a quedar muy débiles para luchar! ―Rectificó el Infernape quien se engulló un sandwich tan grande como la Mawile que tenía al lado

―La novia de Firo es muy preocupada de lo dem...―Trató de decir Cinna antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de manos de su cazador― ¡¿Porque me pegas?!―Dijo el hada entre lágrimas

― ¡Haber si así se te quita lo habladora!

Con un bostezo despertador, Leif bajó de árbol en el que estaba para luego estirarse, por suerte había recuperado todas las energías que le faltaban.

― ¿Ya está listo todo? Tengo hambre ―Dijo el geco mientras se rascaba el estomago

―Si quieres comer, haz algo más que dormir―Refunfuñó el varano

― ¡Podría hacer algo si no fuera porque cierto Charmeleon me despertó antes que el Sol saliera!

―Podrias ir a buscar agua, la cascada está muy cerca y ni Firo, Kiriha o yo podríamos ir por bueno, poca compatibilidad con el agua―Comentó Nari

―Ves, un poco de amabilidad no cuesta nada, salvaje―Dijo el Grovyle mirando a su cazador mientras tomaba una cubeta de madera―Cinna acompañame

― ¿Que? Que vaya Adler que no está haciendo nada―Reclamó la Mawile antes de ser llevada por el tipo planta a punta de arrastre

―Veo que en tu equipo son muy animados―Comentó la amarilla ígnea

―Más de lo que esperaría

* * *

En la caída de la cascada se formaba una tranquila laguna que reflejaba con fuerza los rayos del astro rey, encegueciendo a aquellos que llegaban por un momento.

Como si de un objeto arrojadizo se tratase, Leif tiró la cubeta al agua para llenarla mientras Cinna cargaba otras dos vacías esperando a la que se estaba llenando.

―Cinna, tu llevas más tiempo, ¿Que hay con Itachi? ―Preguntó el Grovyle mientras sacaba la cubeta del agua

―Pues, eso, Itachi no lleva más de un año con nosotros pero desde el momento que Firo lo capturó no se ha llevado bien ni con él ni con nosotros. En un principio era molesto ver la peleas entre Taro e Itachi pero después él mismo se alejó, ¿Porque?―Preguntó la hada ladeando un poco la cabeza

―Por nada, solo me parecio increible que el desprecio por Firo fuera mayor que sus instintos, digo, cualquier Zangoose se lanza a matar a un Seviper pero Itachi prefirió arruinar la mañana de ese tonto a seguir su naturaleza

Siguiendo con la conversación, un crujido en las ramas alertó a ambos Pokémon, especialmente a Leif quien soltando la segunda cubeta se puso en posición defensiva afilando las hojas de sus brazos cuales espadas.

―Cinna preparate

― ¿También los sentiste?

―Y están muy cerca, son como diez

Como lo había dicho el Grovyle, de entre los arbustos aparecieron algunos Pokémon, no los diez que había percibido este, si no unos cinco totalmente hostiles.

―Parece que dos Rattata vinieron a hurgar por acá, bien, tenemos ordenes de no dejarlos ir―Dijo un Graveler eléctrico mientras se tronaba los nudillos

"Solo son cinco, los otros deben estar rodeando por si pasa algo, debo avisarle a Firo"―¡Recurrente!

Como si de una ametralladora se tratase, el geco comenzó a escupir semillas de su boca que impactaron en el suelo contrarrestando el avance de los hostiles, la Mawile por su parte dio un brinco al aire para iluminar sus brazos con un tono rosáceo y enviar una fuerte corriente de viento del mismo color hacia los enemigos.

― ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! ―Ordenó Leif

― ¡No tan rápido escamoso! ¡Puño hielo! ―Vociferó un amenazante Primeape que apareció de la nada detrás del tipo planta

* * *

Los dos equipos se encontraban ya ordenando y guardando a sus Pokémon, aunque les extrañaba que los otros dos miembros del Flare Heart no llegaran aún pero conociendolos posiblemente se habían quedado a descansar según el Charmeleon.

― ¿No crees que se tardaron mucho? ―Preguntó la Braixen

―No se, esperemos un poco más antes de ir a buscarlos, posiblemente Cinna se está entreteniendo molestando a Leif o a alguien más

De repente pisadas rápidas y ligeras comenzaron a escucharse provocando el alivio del reptil rojo ante la llegada repentina de su Mawile, la cual siempre era igual de activa.

La tranquilidad acabó a los pocos segundos al ver ambos del tipo fuego horrorizados a la pequeña hada quien lucía golpeada, herida y exhausta llegar apenas a donde estaban desayunando.

― ¡Cinna! ―Gritó el varano quien corrió a auxiliar a su Pokémon

― ¡Mahina ve! ―Anunció Nari mientras lanzaba su Pokeball

De esta salió una amigable leona marina de color azul y una especie de vestido de claros colores en su estómago además de una graciosa nariz rosada.

―Ocupa tu "Acua aro" para curar a Cinna ―Ordenó la cazadora

―Sí señorita―Afirmó la Brionne

― ¡Cinna! ¡Cinna! ¡¿Que pasó?!

―U-Unos tipos nos atacaron y se llevaron a Leif, s-se lo llevaron detrás de la cascada cristal―Explicó la Mawile con dificultad mientras era curada por una aureola de agua sanadora alrededor de ella

―¿Se lo llevaron? ¡¿Para qué?!

―N-No lo se, solo dijeron que era muy fuerte como para dejarlo ir y se lo llevaron―Decía Cinna sin poder contener las lágrimas

―Tenemos que ir―Comentó la vulpina

―Nadie se mete con mis Pokémon, Cinna descansa y dile a Ziel que te cure, ¡Ve Tigris! ―Exclamó el Charmeleon iracundo

― ¡Ve Aunstrum! ―Anunció la ígnea quien guardó a la curativa quien ya había hecho su trabajo

Ambos flamígeros lanzaron nuevamente su correspondiente esfera para materializar a dos criaturas, el del Flare Heart era el ya conocido Arcanine quien se sorprendió por ver a la pequeña hada herida mientras que el segundo era un toro de marrones colores cuya característica particular eran las tres colas como látigo que poseía.

Con gran rapidez Firo devolvió a Cinna a la Pokeball para que la Gardevoir siguiera con el trabajo de curación y dando un gran brinco se subió a la espalda del cánido al igual como la Braixen se subía al Tauros para comenzar a correr en la dirección que la Mawile venía.

Gracias a la velocidad de los cuadrupedos, la travesía no duró más de dos minutos llegando así a los pies de la cascada, terreno que mostraba signos de una cruenta batalla pero ni rastro del Grovyle.

Para sorpresa de todos, además de las marcas de golpes que eran tan notorias por lo que era imposible que Leif o Cinna las hubieran hecho, habían varios Pokémon totalmente inconscientes, derrotados y con signos de graves ataques sobre todo en el área del pecho o de la cabeza.

― ¡Leif! ¡Leif! ―Comenzaba a gritar el Charmeleon

― ¿Quién sería capaz de vencer a todos estos sujetos?

Con muchísima dificultad un Pinsir estaba tratando de levantarse, sus pinzas estaban quebradas y se podía notar que le faltaban algunos colmillos. Antes de que pudiera estar completamente de pie fue nuevamente arrojado al suelo por el varano quien amenazante y con su puño izquierdo encendido miraba con furia al insecto.

― ¿Donde está el Grovyle? ―Preguntó el ígneo

― ¡N-No lo sé! ¡S-Se lo llevaron al jefe y él, él apareció!

― ¿Quien es él?

* * *

Unos ruidos de fuertes choques comenzaron a escucharse entre los pasadizos de la cueva, en una cámara de esta se veía una nueva cantidad de Pokémon derrotados, entre ellos Leif quien se encontraba amarrado en una estalagmita.

Frente al noqueado geco se encontraban luchando como feroces y sanguinarios monstruos, el villanesco Emboar contra un gran Pokémon semejante a un pachycephalosaurus, de escamas grises y una cabeza abultada de color azul, sus ojos rojos brillaban al igual que el aura anaranjada que emanaba de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

―Así que hay un Pokémon dominante acá, eso significa que efectivamente hay una tabla por estos lares. No me contendre―Decía el jabalí en contraste a los rugidos del dinosaurio

Como un camión sin frenos se tratase, el Rampardos cargó con su maciza cabeza enfrente siendo esquivado por el ígneo pero eso no le impidió cesar la carrera y destruir fácilmente algunas de las paredes de la cueva.

―Interesante, Rampardos es un Pokémon de gran fuerza física, pero además de tu gran tamaño, tu fuerza ha sido amplificada, no me costó nada notar que la roca de este lugar es lo suficientemente sólida como para resistir la "Cabeza de hierro" de un Aggron

Poco a poco el Grovyle iba despertando por los fuertes ruidos de los peleadores, sorprendido se vio al notar que se encontraba atado y a la gran cantidad de vencidos, pero aún más estupefacto quedó cuando vio como el porcino y el prehistórico estaban haciendo temblar todo el lugar con sus golpes.

― ¿D-Donde estoy? ―Preguntaba el geco mirando para todos lados con solo su ojo izquierdo al darse cuenta que el derecho lo tenía como se dice "en tinta"

―Despertaste, mis hombres dicen que derrotaste a algunos pero al final te superaron entonces te trajeron hasta aquí para que yo me encargara de tí―Decía Barukan mientras esquivaba los golpes de su oponente

―Vencido… no veo a Cinna… ¡Espera! ¡¿Que hicieron con Cinna?!

― ¿Cinna? Ah sí, me dijeron que una mocosa Mawile estaba contigo pero logró escapar a duras penas

― ¡Maldito! ―Gruñó Leif quien trataba desesperado escapar de sus amarres sin tener éxito

Sin prestar atención en el tipo planta, el tipo lucha ocupó toda su fuerza para atacar al dominante quien trató de defenderse de los múltiples golpes que terminaron por derribarlo.

Antes de poder dar el golpe final, Barukan se vio envuelto entre estalactitas y estalagmitas en conjunto a una lluvia de roca que al terminar dejaron notar que el pachycephalosaurus había escapado y no solo eso, la caverna en sí había cambiado su organización de túneles y paredes.

― ¿Viste eso? Es el poder de las tablas―Dijo el Emboar dando vuelta su rostro en dirección al secuestrado

― ¿T-Tablas? ―Preguntó el confundido reptil

―Objetos poderosos que se dice crearon todos los elementos existentes y ese Rampardos era uno de sus guardianes

― ¿Quien demonios eres?

― ¿Yo? Solo soy un Emboar que le mandaron a buscar la tabla que controla este lugar, mi nombre es Barukan mejor conocido como "La bestia ardiente" y te advierto, si la niñata esa planea traer refuerzos, ese ojo morado tuyo pasara a ser tan negro como el carbón al igual que todo tu cuerpo―Respondió el amenazante jabalí quien lanzó una maliciosa risa que estremeció el cuerpo de Leif


	10. Pokémon Dominante

Capítulo 10: Pokémon Dominante

* * *

La oscura caverna poco a poco se iba haciendo más intimidante y los únicos brillos que habían eran de la cola del Charmeleon y de la varilla de la Braixen que iluminaban un pequeño sector de un cálido anaranjado.

Frente a los ígneos se encontraba olfateando el camino un Pokémon mamífero de aspecto similar a una hiena de pelaje gris y una melena negra al igual que sus patas, nariz y unas marcas parecidas a colmillos bajo sus ojos, ojos blanquecinos que mostraban una situación de ceguera en estos.

― ¿Estás seguro de que tu Mightyena podra ayudarnos? ―Preguntó Nari con cierta curiosidad

―Claro que sí, Vakuum será ciego pero tiene el mejor olfato de todos, igual que su audición

―Tengo en mi memoria el olor de todos los miembros del Flare Heart, es más, llevamos quizás cinco minutos caminando pero me bastaron unos cuarenta segundos para saber que Nari es una Braixen de alrededor la misma edad que Firo

Las palabras del Mightyena bastaron para que la vulpina se pusiera roja al saber que prácticamente su intimidad podía ser revelada solamente por como huele.

―Debemos encontrar a ese Grovyle rápido, si lo trajeron acá no es por algo bueno―Comentó el rojizo

―Llevamos caminando alrededor de quince minutos, esta cueva es eterna―Dijo la ígnea

De pronto el Mightyena detuvo su caminata y alejó su nariz de suelo, moviendo sus orejas como si de un radar se tratase.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―Preguntó el Charmeleon

―Escuché algo, se acerca a gran velocidad ¡Desde el piso!

Un temblor aniquiló todo el silencio del lugar. Desde el suelo como la hiena lo había dicho algo salió, una gran pared de piedra en conjunto de diversos pilares que separaron al varano de la vulpina y el siniestro.

Rápidamente el ígneo comenzó a golpear la sólida roca incendiando sus puños o inundando sus garras de energía dracónica pero ningún golpe daba siquiera una grieta en esta.

― ¡Nari! ¡Vakuum!

― ¡Firo! ¡Estamos bien! ―Exclamó la amarilla desde el otro lado de la pared

― ¡El terreno cambio con ese temblor pero detecté algo del olor de Leif con el movimiento!

―Nosotros iremos a por Leif, tu trata de buscar algún camino para unirtenos

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, el rojizo no respondía lo que preocupó a los dos mamíferos.

― ¿Firo? ―Preguntó la vulpina

― Creo que me tardare un poco, me acabo de encontrar con algo interesante―Dijo la voz del Charmeleon quien se notaba preocupado a través de la roca

― ¿Q-Que ocurre? ―Preguntaba Nari apoyándose sobre la piedra

― Hay un Pokémon en ese lugar, no lo detecté, su olor es similar al de la cueva, se camufló demasiado bien

― ¿Un Pokémon? ¡¿No seran esos rufianes?!

―No lo se, pero si lo son, Firo tiene su Pokeball con él, debemos apresurarnos y encontrar a Leif ¿Quien sabe que le pueden estar haciendo?

Apurando la marcha ambos mamíferos fueron por el camino recién creado dejando atrás al reptil quien por su lado se encontraba algo desconcertado al ver a un gigantesco pachycephalosaurus frente a él.

Se notaba furioso, se notaba agresivo y sobre todo se notaba lastimado. Firo no sabía que hacer, el presunto responsable de haberlos separado se encontraba en frente y no podía decir si era un enemigo o un simple Pokémon salvaje, lo único que sabía es que cualquier movimiento irresponsable podía ser el último.

Sin aviso el Rampardos se abalanzó sobre el Charmeleon usando su cabeza como un ariete. Con dificultad el rojo logró esquivar el golpe, uno tan destructivo que hizo añicos la pared de piedra como si de un vaso de vidrio se tratase.

Tras el golpe, el tipo fuego trató de aprovechar para escapar pero un rugido del tipo roca provocó que una nueva pared se creara, una que parecía mucho más gruesa que la anterior.

― ¿Pero que demonios? Creo que voy a tener que sacar a algún Pokémon, Taro sería buena opción, quizás Vydra o Jadar―Se decía Firo a si mismo mientras sacaba su Pokeball

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Firo tuvo que esquivar cuatro disparos de energía de color violácea provenientes del cuerpo del dinosaurio los cuales hicieron que el varano soltara la esfera la cual por error liberó a uno de los miembros del Flare Heart.

El Pokémon materializado para la mala fortuna del Charmeleon no eran nadie más que Itachi, el Zangoose que tanto lo detestaba y que era capaz de tirar el orgullo de su especie a la basura para no contentar a su cazador.

―De todos… ¡Tenías que ser tú! ―Reclamó el reptil rojo

―No creas que me agrada ver tu horrible cara ya dos veces en un día

―Bien, no importa, de todas formas ahora tenemos que salir de aquí

* * *

Nari iba junto a Vakuum corriendo por los pasadizos de la caverna. El olfato de la hiena logró llegar hasta una cámara del lugar donde ambos mamíferos gracias al brillo emitido por la vara de la vulpina, lograron dar con un muy mal herido Leif quien se encontraba amarrado y con diversos golpes en su cuerpo.

― ¡Leif! ―Exclamó la ígnea amarilla mientras corría hacia el lastimado

―...no se acer...no se...―Murmuraba el geco quien apenas podía levantar unos milímetros su cabeza

Un crujido alertó al Mightyena quien se pusó en posición defensiva al instante mientras el Grovyle trataba nuevamente de escupir palabras a un volumen entendible.

― ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ―Gritó Leif soltando algunos escupitajos de sangre con su oración

― ¡Nari cuida...―Trató de alertar Vakuum antes de ser interrumpido por un fuerte crujido en la tierra

Del piso salió violentamente el Emboar quien agarró del cuello a la hiena y como si de una pelota se tratase, lo arrojó estampando su cuerpo en una pared y dejándolo al instante fuera de combate.

― ¡Vakuum! ―Exclamó la Braixen

― N-Nari… ¿D-Donde está Firo? ―Preguntó el verde quien lucía muy desgastado después de ese vozarrón

―Ya viene, pero ¿Quien diablos es él?

―Este tipo es peligroso, d-déjame aquí y corre, llevate a Vakuum

―Venimos por tí, ni creas que te dejare ¡Ve Qiang! ―Exclamó la vulpina dejando por un momento al geco para lanzar su esfera

* * *

Con furia el pachycephalosaurus atacaba, usaba los disparos de energía arcaica para atacar desde lejos y cabezazos al momento que los dos Pokémon rivales se le acercaban.

A pesar de no querer pelear "por su cazador", Itachi lamentablemente sabía que si Firo era derrotado, la tendría muy difícil para él sólo escapar, por lo que tenía que cooperar con el odiado Charmeleon para poder ganar.

―Es demasiado fuerte y además es un Pokémon silvestre...este es un problema serio―Comentaba el hurón sin moverse ni un solo centímetro para no permitir otro ataque

―Menos mal alguien se dio cuenta ¡Espera! Tenía que ser aquel Pokémon que me hace la vida imposible

―Entonces guardame en esa prisión que tienes y llama al idiota de ese Garchomp

―Lo haría, con gusto lo haría ¡Si ese Rampardos no estuviera con la Pokeball entre sus piernas!

― ¡Entonces deja de llorar y pelea! ¡Bola sombra!

Acumulando energía espectral en una compacta esfera, el Zangoose la disparó de su boca como si fuera una bala la cual impactó en la cara del rocoso provocando una explosión que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros.

Aprovechando que el rival había quedado sin visión por unos momentos, el reptil rojo se inundó en llamas para golpear repetidamente con embestidas ígneas antes de ser contraatacado por un fuerte golpe de la cola del pachycephalosaurus.

―Maldición, es demasiado fuerte, no vamos a salir de aquí nunca―Se quejaba el rojizo

Con un fuerte rugido, el Rampardos cargó en contra de Itachi iluminando su yelmo con un intenso color ámbar que daba la apariencia de que se tratase de un meteorito. Sin poder responder, el impacto terminó en todo el pecho del hurón quien terminó estampado en una de las paredes la cual al instante se agrietó del suelo al techo.

― ¡Itachi!

―N-No te hagas el preocupado...primero hay, hay q-que derrotarlo―Decía el tipo normal con dificultad mientras escupía algo de sangre

―Debo apurarme, tengo que encontrar a Nari y a Leif…―Se decía para si mismo el lagarto

* * *

Volando producto de un golpe se encontraba Kiriha, quien al ser sacado de batalla de manera brusca, se llevó consigo algunas estalagmitas antes de caer al suelo. Por su lado, Qiang forcejeaba ocupando ambos brazos y toda su fuerza bruta contra el Emboar quien si bien ponía algo de músculo, no se le notaba realmente comprometido con el empuje.

Soltandose rápidamente del panda, el jabalí aprovechó la oportunidad conectando dos palmeadas en el pecho del úrsido dejándolo sin respiración alguna, indefenso y derrotado por un puñetazo en la garganta que lo elevó casi su altura en el aire para caer al igual que su compañero simio.

― ¡Qiang! ¡Kiriha! ―Exclamó la sorprendida vulpina

―Niña, debo admitir que fue inteligente enviar un Pokémon de fuerza bruta y uno de golpes rápidos en contra mía, lamentablemente eran muy débiles―Comentó el porcino mientras se acomodaba su hombro derecho con un leve masaje

― ¡¿Q-Quien demonios eres?!

―Verdad que solo me presenté con tu amigo. Me llamo Barukan, soy un simple bandido que está en búsqueda del tesoro de esta cueva

― ¿T-Tesoro?

―Por cierto te escuché decir que otro Pokémon venía y a momentos escucho temblores, creo que tu otro acompañante se encontró con el Pokémon dominante de este lugar

― ¿Pokémon dominante? ¿De que me estás hablando?

―Un Pokémon más grande de lo normal y mucho más fuerte que se encarga de proteger lo que se encuentra en este lugar, lamentablemente en estos momentos se encuentra totalmente lastimado y fuera de control por lo que dudo que tu amigo vuelva con vida―Dijo el Emboar con una maliciosa sonrisa en su cara

―No es cierto, Firo volverá, él siempre vuelve de sus batallas no importa como―Decía el lastimado Grovyle quien desafiante miraba al gran ígneo

―Así que sigues consciente, vaya que eres duro de noquear, ahora si tanto confían en su amigo veamos como los encontrara a ustedes dos ¡Machada! ―Anunció el tipo lucha mientras se cargaba contra la amarilla

― ¡Psicorrayo! ―Gritó Nari

* * *

De un mar de llamas salía el Rampardos furioso, con un estruendoso rugido disipó las llamas para luego dar un gran pisotón el cual generó que diversas rocas afiladas comenzaran a salir del suelo bloqueando los movimientos del Charmeleon y del Zangoose.

―Voy a atacar una vez más, creo que ya descubrí cual es su punto débil―Comentó Itachi quien se puso en posición ofensiva apenas terminó su oración

―Detente, creo que ya peleamos mucho―Ordenó Firo quien presentaba diversos golpes y cortes en su cuerpo además de un notorio cansancio

― ¿Qué tontería estás diciendo ahora?

―No me había dado cuenta, pero este Rampardos ya venía lastimado de una batalla, probablemente está cuidando algo o a sus crías, si vamos a pelear no pelearemos para derrotarlo, lo haremos para calmarlo

―Así que la fórmula cambia a agotar sus energías

―Cambia a agotarlo y por sobre todo, que no nos toque

―Debo admitir que a veces tienen sentido tus palabras, pero no creas que esto significa que me caes bien―Comentó Itachi dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro sin mirar a su cazador

―Lo mismo digo―Dijo Firo haciendo lo mismo que su Pokémon

Lanzando otro rugido, uno que sonó muchísimo más bestial que el anterior, el dinosaurio nuevamente se iluminó de color ámbar especialmente su cráneo, impulsandose como un fugaz cometa en dirección a los dos Pokémon rivales, quienes poniéndose en posición defensiva esperaban el inminente impacto del rocoso.

― ¡Garra brutal! ―Vociferó el hurón

― ¡Puño fuego! ―Exclamó el varano

Como si de unos kamikazes se tratase, ambos miembros del Flare Heart saltaron hacia el pachycephalosaurus. El tipo normal iluminando sus garras con un aura blanquecina que tiraba alguna estática y el tipo fuego incendiando su puño con un fuego de grandes temperaturas. La colisión de los tres ataques se dio provocando una fuerte explosión que retumbó la cueva desde todos sus puntos con un desenlace que hasta podría acabar mal para el cazador.


	11. Tabla Pétrea

Capítulo 11: Tabla Pétrea

* * *

Una explosión sacudió aquella cámara. Disparados, el Rampardos, el Zangoose y el Charmeleon se separaron para recuperar nuevamente el aliento, se les notaba agotados, heridos y adoloridos, especialmente el tipo roca quien ya había tenido una pelea anteriormente la cual lamentablemente había perdido.

― ¿Que es lo que protege? ―Preguntó Firo con signos de confusión

―Dudo que sean sus crías, si así lo fuera no habríamos tenido oportunidad alguna de siquiera darle un pequeño golpe

―Entonces debe ser un objeto. Maldición, ese es trabajo de un explorador, no de un cazador

Analizando el lugar y aprovechando que el pachycephalosaurus tampoco se recuperaba, el hurón comenzó a ver si eso que tanto protegía el rival se encontraba. No veía nada fuera de lo común salvo por cierto objeto que se encontraba justamente a espaldas del dinosaurio.

Como si de un niño asustado se tratase, en medio de la sólida pared estaba tiritando una extraña placa de color arena que al parecer reaccionaba ante los estímulos de los presentes y era la que de alguna u otra forma ordenaba al Rampardos a actuar salvajemente.

―Mira fijamente esa cosa, debe ser lo que esa bestia está cuidando―Dijo el tipo normal

― ¿Pero porque la cuida? ¿De que la está intentando proteger?

―Creo que encontraremos la respuesta si logro sacar esa tabla de ahí ¡Haz algo útil y cubreme! ―Ordenó Itachi antes de ponerse a correr en dirección a la agrietada pared

― ¡Itachi espera!

* * *

El Emboar esquivaba con gran agilidad los disparos que la Braixen le mandaba desde su varilla. A pesar de su voluminoso cuerpo, ningún rayo le había alcanzado y sus poderosos y violentos golpes obligaban a la amarilla a tomar mucha distancia.

― ¿Este tipo no se cansa? Si sigo atacando sin golpear pronto mis energías se irán y aprovechara de pulverizarme de un solo golpe

―Veo que tienes una buena velocidad, aunque veamos si puedes esquivar esto, ¡Sofoco! ―Anuncio el porcino con una tremenda violencia

Lanzando un increible rugido que parecía provenir de un monstruo, Barukan comenzó a incendiarse a si mismo con llamas que albergaban una espeluznante temperatura. Ya totalmente envuelto en el fuego, lo lanzó como un continuo disparo que derretía un poco la roca del suelo quedando un surco rojo en el piso.

Nari saltó hacia el lado derecho esquivando por poco el potente rayo calórico, estaba confiada pues el poderoso ataque fuego no la alcanzó, lamentablemente esa confianza acabó a los segundos pues se dio cuenta que aquella técnica no iba para ella, si no hacia Leif quien por la batalla aún se encontraba herido y amarrado.

Rápidamente la Braixen corrió para interceptar el ataque, lanzando psicorrayos desde su vara los cuales no lograban disipar el sofoco por lo que tuvo que utilizar su última opción. Envolviendose en llamas las cuales iniciaron desde sus patas, la vulpina aumentó su velocidad logrando colocarse entre el potente disparo y el geco, tomando de lleno todo el calor y fuego enviado por el brutal Emboar.

― ¡N-Nari! ―Exclamó el Grovyle al ver como la ígnea caía derrotada en el suelo

―Solo está debilitada, al ser del tipo fuego ese ataque no la iba a matar, niña tonta, si no se interponía pudo haber aprovechado para atacarme mientras no podía moverme

―N-No creas q-que me v-vencistes, y-yo aún, aún puedo luchar―Murmuraba Nari quien con dificultad se trataba de poner de pie

―Vamos, tus Pokémon no me hicieron nada, tu menos, como crees que me venceras en ese estado, hazme un favor y ¡quedate inconsciente en el suelo! ―Gritó el tipo lucha dandole una patada en el rostro a la ígnea

Barukan quedo un poco sorprendido al sentir un pinchazo en su pierna, giró su cabeza y vio como desesperada, la Braixen mordía y arañaba esta como si de un Pokémon silvestre se tratase.

―Vamos, ten un poco de dignidad contigo misma, ¡No vez que es inútil!―Vociferó el jabalí mientras agitaba su pierna y golpeaba con uno de sus puños la cabeza de la vulpina

La rabia e impotencia se habían apoderado de Nari, y aún con un corte en la cabeza que tenía su cabeza, ella no soltaba la pierna de Barukan y hasta trataba de presionar más fuerte para lograr hacer algo más de daño.

―N-Nari…

―No creas que tengo algo en contra de ustedes, solo que no quiero que nadie se entere que estuve aquí, ¡Así que muere! ―Cargando todo su puño, Barukan lo dirigió hacia la Braixen quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe

Antes que el puño alcanzara la cabeza de la amarilla, un derrumbe de una de las paredes anunció la llegada del gran Rampardos quien como una bala impactó al jabalí estampando su cuerpo en otra de las paredes de la cámara de piedra.

Con un gran rugido de victoria, el pachycephalosaurus cubrió con su cuerpo a la molida ígnea quien asustada al verlo solo trató de tomar su varilla con desesperación.

―No te preocupes, no muerde pero si no eres buena con él quizás te muestre los dientes―Dijo la animada voz del Charmeleon

Detrás de la espalda del tipo roca alzaron su cabeza Firo e Itachi quienes se les notaba venían de una gran batalla. El varano saltó del gran reptil para ayudar a levantar a la vulpina quien cambio su cara de miedo por una de alegría y casi instantáneamente por una de enojo.

― ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Te esperé todo este tiempo y por poco me matan!―Reclamaba Nari mientras le daba débiles golpes al Charmeleon―Pero me alegro que estés bien―Dijo con un tono de satisfacción y alegría

―Oigan, s-si la parejita ya se reencontró ¡Podrian sacarme de aquí! ―Vociferó el Grovyle quien a pesar de su molestia tambien se encontraba contento por ver a su cazador en el lugar

―Por cierto, creo que Rampardos ya nos dejó libres, ¿Que haremos con esto?―Preguntó el Zangoose mientras mostraba la extraña tabla hacia sus compañeros

― ¿Que es eso? ―Preguntó la amarilla

―Una extraña tabla que estaba tiritando en nuestro combate con Rampardos, Itachi trató de tomarla y cuando la alcanzó esta sola se salió de su puesto calmando así al grandulón de ahí

―E-Eso es la t-tabla pétrea, el tesoro de este lugar, por lo que vine a este basurero ¡Ustedes denme eso o lo mato en este momento! ―Amenazó un enfurecido Barukan cuyos ojos parecían ser los del diablo más que los de un Pokémon

Sacando su cuerpo del muro de roca, el Emboar lanzó un bramido espeluznante para luego ir a por el grupo de Pokémon. El Rampardos rápidamente lo bloqueo con su cuerpo, ejerciendo una batalla de empuje de la cual lamentablemente comenzó a perder a los pocos segundos retrocediendo y rompiedos el suelo gracias a la presión que se le ejercía en sus piernas.

― ¡Sal de mi camino basura dominante! ¡No me ganaste en tu primera batalla y no lo haras ahora!

―Nari, saca a Leif y a Vakuum, con Itachi ayudaremos a Rampardos a vencer a ese sujeto

― ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Con suerte pudieron hacerle algo de daño cuando aparecieron, estan lastimados y además…

― ¡NARI! ¡Largate ahora! ¡Si peleas con ese corte en tu cabeza todo sera peor! Llévate a mis Pokémon, yo voy a estar bien―Exclamó un enfurecido Firo quien ni por un segundo fijó su mirada en la Braixen

La canida se notaba sorprendida, los ojos del varano estaban llenos de furia, quizás por como el Emboar había lastimado a sus Pokémon, no, esos ojos de ira ella los había visto antes y sabía que si seguía así las cosas no terminarían para nada bien.

―Por favor cuidate―Pidió Nari antes de ir en búsqueda del geco

― ¡No lo creas mocosa! ¡Tu terminas acá! ―Exclamó Barukan quien violentamente empujó al dinosaurio hacia atrás para mandar su puño sobre la ígnea

― ¡Tus oponentes somos nosotros maldito cerdo! ―Con su puño cargado de fuego, Firo interceptó el golpe del jabali aún sabiendo que perdería en cuanto a fuerza

―Vaya, así que un héroe―Bufó el molesto jabalí

―No es un héroe, es solo un idiota con problemas de ira ¡Garra brutal! ―Dijo Itachi mientras una desafiante sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Con la punta de sus garras cargadas de energía, el Zangoose dio un fuerte golpe ocupando su brazo derecho, provocando un corte serio en la mejilla del porcino quien cayó al suelo después del ataque.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Barukan recibió otro violento cabezazo a la altura del tórax de parte del Rampardos, esto provocó que escupiera algo de sangre, seguido de eso, nuevamente un puñetazo y un arañazo de parte del varano y el hurón lograron que retrocediera y empezara a optar por una situación más defensiva.

―No puede ser, ¡Soy el gran Barukan! ¡La bestia ardiente! ¡Es imposible que un grupo de cazadores, sus Pokémon y un Rampardos de segunda me puedan detener!

Ante la violenta reacción del jabalí, la misteriosa tabla nuevamente comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez no con señales de terror, si no como si quisiera defender a sus poseedores provocando un fuerte sismo que comenzó a agrietar toda la cueva.

Pared tras pared iban cayendo, revelando el exterior, ya era de tarde y nadie se había percatado. El pachycephalosaurus cubrió a sus antiguos oponentes y al igual que la Braixen quien junto a su Tauros recién liberado se llevaban a los heridos, salieron por una de las rupturas.

El Emboar gritaba furioso, trataba de escapar y cada paso que daba era una afilada roca que le impedía salir. Solo podía ver la cara de aquellos que lo arrinconaron y le resultaba ver enfermante el rostro del Charmeleon y el Zangoose quienes más relajados solo se despedían de este mostrandole la tabla como signo de burla. La caverna poco a poco se desmoronaba y una gran avalancha de rocas terminaron por sepultar a Barukan quien en su rabia y odio, poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

* * *

Las heridas de Leif eran curadas por Ziel quien ya había hecho un exhaustivo trabajo con Cinna y algo menor con Vakuum, igual Nari y Firo recibieron un tratamiento mientras Itachi orgulloso como él mismo, se resignó a ser curado y volvió a la Pokeball a aislarse de los demás.

―Con esto deberías estar bien para mañana, los golpes que recibiste eran serios y no descartaria alguna fractura. Firo, es mejor que Leif pase mañana dentro de la Pokeball y cuando digo dentro significa que nada de peleas―Dijo la Gardevoir como si de un médico con licencia se tratase

―Sí como sea―Dijo el Charmeleon acompañado de un bostezo

― ¡Y me vas a traer lo que pida que estoy muy lastimado! ―Ordenó el geco quien ya estaba vendado en algunas partes

― ¡Callate o de verdad te voy a fracturar!

― ¡¿Que dijiste lagartija?!

― ¡¿A quien llamas lagartija! ¡Lagartija!

― ¡Callense los dos! ―Ordenó la psíquica quien con un rápido movimiento psíquico vendó las bocas de los reptiles

Con un suspiro la Braixen veía como ambos escamosos aún peleaban a pesar de no poder hablar, recordó como trató de vencer a Barukan incluso mordiendo y no podía evitar pensar que pasaría si Firo no hubiera llegado.

Por otro lado estaba el Rampardos quien fijó miraba hacia una montaña lejana ahora que su antiguo hogar había desaparecido junto con el peor atacante. Después de un rato sin despegar la mirada, giró su cabeza para acercarse hasta los cazadores para agradecerles con un leve gesto y retirarse corriendo a toda marcha desapareciendo entre el camino.

― No se llevó la tabla―Comentó Nari confundida

―Quizás pensó que su trabajo había terminado y decidió pasar la antorcha―Dijo Ziel mientras nuevamente disipaba con sus poderes una posible pelea de sus compañeros―Aunque a quienes se las pasó no sean los más indicados

Ambas femeninas se miraron y comenzaron a soltar una leve risa indicando que la tormenta había terminado, mientras los dos reptiles luchaban por soltarse de las vendas que los tenían aprisionados a más no poder.

* * *

Entre los escombros de la cueva, ahora cubiertos por los anaranjados rayos del Sol, diversos Pokémon, miembros de la banda del Emboar sacaban roca tras roca buscando aunque fuera el cadáver de su líder. Llevaban alrededor de una hora haciendo eso y no querían que llegara la noche, hasta que derrepente una roca salió volando revelando un puño que fue a los pocos segundos seguidos por el surgir de Barukan entre el desastre.

Su rostro furioso y las diversas heridas en su cuerpo mostraban que había perdido la batalla y eso lo tenía totalmente iracundo. Un valiente pero aterrado Scrafty se acercó a él pasándole la esfera de vidrio que usaba como comunicador, la tomó sin ver al atemorizado reptil y trató de entrar en contacto

―Acies al habla ¿Cuales son los resultados de la misión? ―Preguntó la misteriosa voz

―Aquí Barukan, informo que perdí la tabla pétrea, cambio y fuera―Ultimó el jabalí quien haciendo uso de su fuerza reventó la bola de cristal en miles de pedazos

― ¡J-Jefe! ¡¿No se lastimó?! ―Preguntaron varios de los Pokémon que lo acompañaban

―Juro que la próxima vez que vea a esos mocosos, ¡Los destruire! ―Vociferó Barukan mientras lanzaba amenazadoras llamas desde su cuello y boca

En un acantilado cercano, viendo la reacción del Emboar, se encontraba Kaeru junto con su equipo, todos expectantes a lo que el tipo fuego haría en ese minuto.

― ¿Sera ese el Pokémon que andamos buscando? ―Preguntó Kibo

―Si es así, aprovechemos, se ve debilitado―Dijo un ansioso Bestoj quien ya mostraba los colmillos

―No es él, se ve fuerte pero no es él, vean, el lugar está destruido, al final no encontramos nada. ¡Bien equipo! ¡Hora de retirarnos! Debemos fortalecernos antes del torneo―Dijo el Frogadier antes de levantarse y retirarse dejando atrás a la parte trasera de la cascada cristal


	12. Un nuevo rival

**Nota del autor: Hola, que tal a todos, gracias a los reviews que me han hecho y a las lecturas que le han dado a mi fic, espero les esté gustando este reboot del original. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las cosas que tengo que pulir (Como el hecho de poner algo que separara los cambios de escena para que no fueran tan bruscos) y algunos detalles que estoy tratando de solucionar y que si no fuera por ustedes lo más seguro es que ni los notaría, eso xD**

Capítulo 12: Un nuevo rival

* * *

― ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Por qué de todos los cazadores que tiene Nova tenias que ser tú?! ―Vociferó un enfadado Houndoom

― ¡Oiga jefe! ¡Le juro que solo fue un malentendido! ―Se defendía Firo quien temeroso ante la actitud del doberman, se había colocado detrás de la Braixen

Ambos cazadores habían llegado la noche anterior a un pueblo algo concurrido hospedandose en el hospital para una revisión después del combate. Ya a la mañana siguiente decidieron ir a la comisaría encontrándose con una non-grata sorpresa para el cazador del Flare Heart.

Quien le reclamaba era Hund, un Houndoom conocido como "El comandante demoniaco" dentro de la policía de Nova. Era un Pokémon muy apegado a las reglas y con un temperamento algo fuerte pero que en el fondo tenía su corazón y que lamentablemente ya le había visto la cara más de una vez a aquel Charmeleon.

―Vienes a mi comisaría, me dices que provocaron un derrumbe ¡Y más encima me dices que es un malentendido!

―Ahora que lo pone con esas palabras, pues parece que hize algo malo

― ¡Hiciste algo terrible otra vez! Aún no entiendo cómo es que no te he metido tras las rejas

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste todo este tiempo?―Preguntó Nari quien vio molesta de reojo a su amigo

―S-Solo fue una pequeña fogata

― ¿Lo del incendio que me contaste o el de mi bosque?―Preguntó Leif quie ya se había recuperado de todas sus heridas

― ¿Hiciste otro incendio? ¡¿Hiciste otro incendio?! ―Gruñó el Doberman totalmente iracundo

― ¡No, no, digo, yo, no! ¡Ayudenme ustedes dos, no se queden mirando!

―Lo que mi amigo quiere decir, es que no fue nuestra culpa el derrumbe. Habían secuestrado a este Grovyle y nos enfrentamos a un Emboar que se hizo llamar Barukan―Explicó la vulpina tratando de calmar al infernal

― Espera ¿D-Dijiste Barukan? ¡Barukan la bestia ígnea! ―Interrogaba Hund cambiando totalmente su cara de molestia por una de preocupación

―Sí, así se hizo llamar―Comentó el geco respondiendo las incógnitas del doberman

―Niños, se metieron en un grave lío. Barukan es de los criminales más buscados de Nova, es tan fuerte y peligroso que hasta su cabeza ya tiene precio alto en el bajo mundo―Explicó el Houndoom

―Q-Quiere decir ¿Q-Que nos enfrentamos a un peligroso criminal?―Preguntó el Grovyle quien temblaba al recordar la cara de su oponente

―Voy a necesitar que ustedes dos se queden para poder confirmar los hechos, de ser así, enviaré algunos escuadrones para que investiguen el lugar―Solicitó el perro al geco y la vulpina

― ¿Qué hay de mí? Yo tambien combati―Comentó Firo

―Por mi pierdete, lo que menos quiero es tenerte nuevamente en el interrogatorio ladrando y gruñendo porque sí

―Está bien, Leif, Nari nos vemos luego, eso va para tí tambien viejo―Dijo el Charmeleon antes de retirarse

― ¡Que no me llames viejo!

* * *

El pueblo tenía como nombre pueblo Concha debido a su cercanía con el mar y con ciudad Espuma. Era un lugar tranquilo donde diversos Pokémon paseaban y se quedaban más que nada para descansar y continuar su camino al día siguiente.

Paseando por una gran calle, Firo ya se notaba más tranquilo con respecto al día anterior, pero no le dejaba de entrar curiosidad de por qué aquel gran Rampardos les dejo la tabla y por qué Barukan estaba tras de ella.

Su recorrido lo había llevado hasta la plaza central del pueblo, un agradable lugar lleno de árboles y una pileta que en ocasiones anteriores a lo más era visitado por los residentes y algunos turistas pero en aquel momento se encontraba repleta de cazadores.

Con curiosidad fue a ver que pasaba, pocas veces había visto tantos Pokémon en el mismo lugar y esperaba ver si alguno quería un buen combate. Sorpresivo fue cuando vio que otros cazadores portaban placas con números aleatorios entre ellos por lo que aprovechó para acercarse y ver de que se trataba todo el asunto.

―Disculpa ¿Que ocurre? ―Preguntó el varano confundido pero emocionado

―Vaya, debes ser nuevo por estos lares, veras, hoy es el torneo de captura del pueblo, a cada cazador que se registre le pasaran un número y tendrá todo el lugar para esconderse y capturar los números de otros cazadores. Es un evento que se hace a puertas del torneo de ciudad Espuma por lo que resulta como un buen calentamiento antes de―Explicó un amigable Camerupt lugareño

― ¡Quiero participar! ―Exclamó el reptil quien deseoso buscaba donde podía inscribirse

―Eh, sí, en los mesone de ahí puedes registrarte, pero sólo puedes usar un máximo de dos Poké...―Trató de decir el camello antes de ser interrumpido por la abismal velocidad que el Charmeleon ejecutó

Con rapidez se acercó al mesón, un mueble blanco atendido por unos tres Porygon quienes registraban a los cazadores que participaban. Veloz como un cohete, Firo de pronto vio una mancha azul a su costado antes de recibir un impacto de esta que sacó a ambos volando hacia el suelo.

― ¡Oye idiota ten más cuidado! ―Reclamó el ígneo quien rápidamente se puso de pie

― ¡Inutil! ¡No ves que algunos tenemos prisa! ―Exclamó un Lucario con quien Firo había chocado

Apenas se vieron las caras, ambos Pokémon se quedaron unos segundos viéndose como tontos el uno al otro hasta que al mismo tiempo se sorprendieron e indicaron al otro como si de un fantasma se tratase.

―E-Eres, no puede ser, eres―Balbuceaba al chacal

―E-El del otro día, eres con quien choqué el otro día

― ¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿Me estas siguiendo?!

― ¡Eso mismo debería decir yo!

― ¡No perseguiría a un Charmeleon común! Menos si ya tengo un Charizard en mi equipo

― ¡¿Charmeleon común?! No me hagas reir metro veinte

― ¡¿Como me llamaste?! ¡Metro diez! ―Reclamó el tipo acero quien chocó su cabeza con la del tipo fuego

―Si tanto quieres pelea arreglemos esto participando, perro pulgoso―Insultó Firo mientras ejercía presión con su cabeza

―Por mí está bien, lagartija

Rápidamente ambos Pokémon se registraron obteniendo los números 34 y 35. Separándose pero nunca quitandose la vista entre ellos, cada uno terminó en un punto diferente del pueblo.

* * *

Firo estaba oculto en un callejón, acompañado de Ziel y Taro, la Gardevoir ocupaba sus poderes para ver si había algún oponente cerca mientras que el dragón estaba para hacer lo que mejor sabía, atacar a lo bruto y sin piedad.

La alarma de inicio fue dada por tres simpáticos Whismur, quienes en mitad de la plaza gritaron hacia el cielo avisando así que la competencia había dado inicio.

No pasó ni un segundo para que se escucharan diversas peleas en el pueblo, el público veía curioso como diversos cazadores salían de los más sorprendentes escondites para sacar a otros de competencia. Las reglas eran simples, si perdías tu número estabas fuera, sin importar cuantos tuvieras en mano.

El Charmeleon aún no había salido a atacar, estaba esperando alguna señal de la femenina quien con su mano izquierda extendida y sus ojos brillando en un intenso carmesí, analizaba las cercanías.

―Creo que no hay nada, pero la táctica de quedarse escondido hasta el final…―Comentó Ziel mirando de reojo con cierta cara de decepción a su cazador

― ¿Qué? No voy a arriesgarme a que me quiten mi número antes de siquiera haberme movido

―Por tierra tampoco viene nada―Dijo Taro quien por su cuenta estaba detectando vibraciones en el suelo

De la nada un sonido cortante se aproximó desde el cielo tomando por sorpresa a los tres miembros del Flare Heart. Un potente sablazo de aire golpeo a Firo separandolo del Garchomp y la Gardevoir, el culpable, un Noctowl que iba bajando con otras dos aves dispuestos a atacar.

― ¡Creo que nos encontraron! ―Dijo el varano con una mueca desafiante en su rostro

― ¿Un Noctowl? con razón mis poderes no lo detectaron

―Eso significa que tu cerebro no está en forma, por eso no me gusta pensar mucho ¡Y prefiero atacar directamente! ―Exclamó el dragón abalanzandose sobre las aves

― ¡Como que mi cerebro no está en forma! ¡Tú! ¡Dragón ruidoso!

― ¡Si tienen tiempo para pelear entonces aprendan a ocuparlo en derrotar a este trío! ―Reclamó el ígneo

― ¡Tajo aéreo! ―Exclamó el búho

Agitando sus alas, el ave rapaz creó una fina cuchilla de viento en dirección al lagarto rojo mientras las otras dos aves, un Swellow y un Staravia esquivaban velozmente los zarpazos que el Garchomp propinaba.

La filosa corriente dio en su blanco desatando una oleada de viento brusca sorprendiendo a los dos compañeros de Firo quienes rápidamente cambiaron sus caras de preocupación por unas de victoria.

El Noctowl quien orgulloso iba por la placa del varano pronto se vio engullido en llamas que lo obligaron a alejarse unos cuantos metros. Llamando a sus colegas para que crearan un viento fuerte con sus aleteos, lo que parecía una solución se convirtió en problema al avivar más el fuego.

Con tremendo fogón que había, las aves solo podían preguntarse qué pasaba hasta que del mar ígneo salió él con su puño totalmente incendiado propinandole un fuerte golpe al búho además de arrebatarle la placa que tenía en su pecho dejándolo así fuera de combate.

―Primera regla para pelear contra un tipo fuego, no le tires viento, solo avivas las llamas―Explicó Firo a su derrotado oponente―Bueno, ya vencimos a uno

―No hicimos nada―Dijeron Taro y Ziel al unísono

* * *

Los combates del pueblo eran cada vez menos pero mucho más animados. El Flare Heart había derrotado a varios oponentes, cada uno más fuerte que el otro y después de lo del Noctowl habían decidido por no esconderse.

La plaza del lugar se había convertido en el campo de batalla principal, varios Pokémon colisionaban entre sí para ganar y los que perdian si bien la frustración les llegaba en el instante, a los pocos segundos se levantaban y disfrutaban de más combates.

Entre los contrincantes más duros estaba el Camerupt quien ya llevaba varios cazadores derrotados y a pesar de ser un Pokémon gentil y amable, en batalla era alguien de temer.

― ¡Erupción! ―Vociferó el camello

De sus volcanes salió una gran cantidad de lava en forma de chorro acompañada de rocas incandescentes que alejaban a posibles amenazas. El Camerupt conocido como Butros "El explosivo" era un cazador veterano que sabía cuando atacar y cuándo defenderse.

Relajado al vencer a varios cazadores, Butros no se percató que quedaba uno cerca, y en un solo segundo tanto él como sus acompañantes, un Rhyhorn y un Flareon se veían en el aire boca abajo sin explicación alguna.

Mientras estaba flotando, se pudo percatar como el viento y las llamas daban paso a un Charizard y un Gallade que los habían atacado de repente. Intentando ponerse nuevamente en el suelo con una posición normal, mientras giraba pudo sentir como un poderoso golpe en su costado derecho lo estampaba en el suelo, un golpe tan poderoso que se lograba ver una especie de energía azul saliendo de la zona de impacto.

― ¿No hay algún oponente decente en este lugar? ―Preguntó el gran reptil

―No deberías ser tan atrevido Urien, recuerda que aún quedan oponentes―Respondió el paladín quien denostaba un grado de educación mayor que el de su compañero

―Altair, deja de regañar a Urien por todo, total mientras el Soul Symphony esté acá nadie podrá vencernos. Además a partir de este momento conocerán el nombre de Hinto Soren―Dijo el Lucario desafiante quien se encontraba sentado encima del camello con la placa de este en sus manos


	13. El que viene del norte

Capítulo 13: El que viene del norte

* * *

―A partir de este momento conocerán el nombre de Hinto Soren ―Decía el chacal azul victorioso ante sus oponentes

― ¿Crees que aún quedan otros cazadores? ―Preguntaba el Gallade conocido como Altair quien revisaba de un lado a otro las cercanías

―Si los hay dudo que se acerquen, deben de haber visto lo fuerte que somos ―Comentó un orgulloso Charizard

― ¡Quedan solo seis participantes! ―Anuncio un Loudred a toda potencia con su ronca voz

―Soul Symphony, marchando ―Ordenó el Lucario partiendo a toda velocidad en busca de una nueva presa

* * *

Con menos participantes, la competencia se iba poniendo cada vez más dura. Algunos cazadores se aliaron para acabar con posibles rivales repartiéndose a estos mientras que otros se las daban de lobos solitarios y ni siquiera pretendían contar con sus Pokémon.

Uno de estos era un feroz Drapion que tenía acorralados a Firo y Ziel mientras Taro se encargaba de unos molestos Victreebel y Haunter.

― ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo ocupar mi terremoto con estos sujetos!

― Y mis poderes psíquicos no le hacen efecto a este Drapion

― Creo que es hora de rendirse, este torneo no es competencia para niños ―Decía el escorpión mientras reía

―Sí como digas, lamento decirte que ¡Puño fuego!

Con ferocidad, el Charmeleon impactó en el pecho del siniestro obligándole a retroceder, esto fue aprovechado por la psíquica quien generó una esfera mágica la cual arrojó al arácnido el cual salió volando en dirección al dragón.

Taro al percatarse del Drapion, dejó a sus dos oponentes para propinarle un fuerte corte al artrópodo, derrotandolo y cortando en dos la placa de su número, perdiendo así aquel cazador.

― ¡Quedan cinco participantes! ―Gritó el sonoro

―Debemos seguir, no vayamos a encontrarnos con que se aliaron ―Sugirió Ziel

―Entonces ¡En marcha! ―Ordenó Firo quien se ponía por delante de sus Pokémon

Después de unos minutos recorriendo el pueblo, el Charmeleon y su equipo se detuvieron a descansar en la verde plaza. Los cazadores vencidos poco a poco se retiraban del lugar y aquellos que no lo hacían, se quedaban como meros espectadores.

Como un centinela, el varano y sus acompañantes miraban por todo el lugar para ver si había algún oponente. Por el evento ocurrido con el Noctowl, la Gardevoir había potenciado sus poderes psíquicos para que incluso otros psíquico fuera detectado fácilmente, mientras que Taro nuevamente había entrado en contacto con la tierra por cualquier eventualidad.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando violentamente el Charmeleon miró hacia arriba como si hubiera detectado algo, en ese momento la tipo hada solo empujó a su cazador con una leve onda pues algo se acercaba peligrosamente.

En picada había caído encima del Flare Heart el Charizard de Hinto mientras el Gallade, veloz como un halcón, apareció de la nada aunque sus cuchillas fueron bloqueadas por los poderes de la femenina.

― ¿C-Como supieron que estábamos aquí? ―Preguntó Ziel con esfuerzo

―De la misma forma que ustedes, ocupando mi poder psíquico ―Respondió Altair

―Así que un Charmeleon, veamos si contigo puedo recordar viejas glorias

―Así que un Charizard, veamos si tú duras más que ese molesto Salamence ―Comentó el Garchomp quien desafiante, dirigió su mirada al lagarto volador

―Tranquilo Urien, encargate del Garchomp, yo voy por el cazador ―Dijo el Lucario quien aparecía calmado entre sus Pokémon

―Vaya, así que el cazador decidió aparecer, esperaba alguien más intimidante y no a un perro pulgoso ―Decía Firo con tonos molestos

―Y yo esperaba encontrarme con un verdadero cazador y no con una lagartija

― ¡¿A quien llamas lagartija?! ―Vociferó el molesto varano quien de un saltó fue hacia el chacal

Con su puño incendiado, el Charmeleon dirigió el golpe directo al rostro del Lucario, la explosión no se hizo esperar pero para su sorpresa el golpe había sido rápidamente eludido.

Como un fantasma, el tipo lucha se colocó en la espalda del ígneo, acumulando energía en su palma derecha para luego impactar con esta el lomo de su oponente mandandolo algunos metros lejos.

―Creo que no me he presentado, soy Hinto, Hinto Soren del Soul Symphony y pronto seré el más grande de todos los cazadores

Sin prestar atención a su rival, el Lucario pronto se vio envuelto en una bocanada de fuego incandescente, el Charizard quien se estaba ocupando del Garchomp trató de ayudarle pero pronto se vio bloqueado por diversas rocas filosas que salieron del piso.

―Oye, aún no comenzamos ―Dijo Taro desafiante

De entre las llamas salía el varano quien se masajeaba un poco la espalda por el golpe sufrido, luego de eso se dirigió al chacal con una sonrisa desafiante inyectado sus penetrantes ojos de reptil en el tipo acero.

― ¿El más grande cazador? Deberás entonces enfrentarte a Firo Volcano del Flare Heart

Dispersando el fuego con grandes y violentos movimientos impregnados con una misteriosa energía azulina, el Lucario le devolvió la mirada al Charmeleon colocandose en una posición ofensiva digna de un luchador de artes marciales.

―De donde vengo si muerdes a alguien ten por seguro que te devolverán el mordisco, no esperé que en otras partes tambien fuera así, entonces ¿Por qué no dejamos de conversar y hacemos esto interesante? ¡Ataque óseo! ―Anunció el azul

― ¡Cuchillada! ―Vociferó el gran lagarto anaranjado

― ¡Psicocorte! ―Exclamó el paladín

Con tres golpes cortantes los miembros del Soul Symphony elevaron a los del Flare Heart, una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el trío esperando posiblemente que la etiqueta que llevaba el cazador rival hubiera sido tajeada.

Sin esperar ni un solo segundo, el Flare Heart envió el contragolpe, el cual fue rápidamente bloqueado por sus rivales ocupando las mismas técnicas con las que habían atacado en un principio.

―Vaya, no creí que una doncella fuera a ser tan dura de derrotar ―Comentó Altair

― ¿Es eso o que acaso tus espadas ya están oxidadas? ―Dijo Ziel con un tono despectivo

― ¡Cuchillada! ―Vociferó Urien

― ¡Garra dragón! ―Exclamó Taro

Ambos reptiles chocaron sus ataques comenzando un forcejeo para ver quien se rendía primero, a veces el Charizard retrocedía y otras era el Garchomp quien comenzaba a ceder pero siempre se reponían mirándose el uno al otro.

Los puños de Firo no alcanzaban a dar en el cuerpo de Hinto, este los esquivaba fácilmente a pesar de que el Charmeleon diera una combinación de golpes consentidos y otros erráticos. Los ojos de chacal brillaban con un tono celeste mientras sus apéndices se elevaban un poco, sus manos se juntaron y lanzaron una esfera de energía que impactó al ígneo alejándose del cánido.

―N-Nunca había peleado contra un Lucario

―Y ahora se te quitaran las ganas de volver a pelear con otro, mientras tenga al aura de mi lado nada me va a derrotar

― ¿Aura? Creo que he escuchado de eso

―El aura es la energía que rodea a cada ser viviente en este mundo, como Lucario puedo sentirla y ocuparla para mis ataques, ahora conocerás el estilo del norte de Nova, ¡El estilo abrumador!

Una oleada de energía invadió el cuerpo del varano, no podía moverse pues sentía como un por extraño que parezca "ardiente" viento le quemaba en el interior y lo paralizaba. Esto fue de provecho para el tipo lucha quien con movimientos rápidos comenzó a golpear al ígneo en reiteradas ocasiones.

― ¡Quedan solo tres participantes! ―Anunció el Loudred

―El estilo abrumador es como su nombre lo indica, una oleada de aura que paraliza el cuerpo de aquellos que no pueden controlarla, ahora ¡Palmeo! ―Anuncio Hinto en pleno aire con Firo a escasos centímetros de él

Antes de que pudiera efectuar el golpe con su palma, el Lucario fue impactado por el cuerpo de su Gallade quien había sido arrojado por una combinación de "Psíquico" y "Fuerza lunar" de la Gardevoir.

―L-Lo siento, bajé mi guardia, pensé que iba a usar su Fuerza Lunar a quemarropa y me engañó usando sus poderes psíquicos, por lo que veo es más una valkiria que una doncella ―Comentó el paladín quien se levantaba con dificultad con una sonrisa en su rostro

El Garchomp no se hizo esperar para notar la molestia que le habían provocado los dichos del psíquico perdiendo la concentración y siendo arrojado como una bola de papel por una llave efectuada por el gran lagarto estrellándose contra un árbol cercano.

―No deberías mirar a otro lado en una batalla, eso es una regla básica ―Comentó Urien

― ¡Gracias Ziel! ahora ¡Nitrocarga! ―Exclamó Firo

Incendiándose completamente, el Charmeleon arrebató por sobre el Lucario quien se puso por delante de su compañero generando de las púas de sus manos, tres garras metálicas con las cuales fue a por el que estaba en llamas.

Colisionando ambos ataques luego de unos pocos esquives de parte de ambos, el chacal quien no borró sus "Garra metal" trató de arañar al lagarto rojo el cual nuevamente con los puños en llamas bloqueaba las punzadas y trataba de dar un golpe directo. Ambos con el ceño fruncido y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros demostraban lo mucho que estaban disfrutando la pelea.

―Creo que me equivoqué con llamarte lagartija, no sabes desde cuando esperaba un oponente y una batalla como ahora ―Decía Hinto quien estre golpear y esquivar, alguno que otro puño daba o le llegaba

―Lo mismo digo, el ultimo oponente que tuve resultó ser un maldito idiota con el ego arriba ―Comentó Firo con una clara alusión al Frogadier al cual imaginaba como un dibujo mal hecho con una gorra de "Soy un tarado"

Ambos oponentes se separaron, se miraron el uno al otro mientras recuperaban el aliento, lanzaron un grito anunciando su último ataque y fueron a por el otro con total fiereza.

― ¡IDIOTA! ―Gritaron dos voces totalmente reconocibles para el Charmeleon

De la nada, dos fuertes patadas impactaron en el rostro del ígneo, mandandolo a volar hacia una roca cayendo totalmente derrotado y con su placa destruida, los culpables eran el Grovyle y la Braixen quienes no lucían de muy buenas, el Lucario por su parte solo podía quedarse parado impresionado para darse cuenta que el veloz movimiento de la vulpina también había destruido su etiqueta.

― ¡¿Donde te habías metido?! ―Preguntó molesta la amarilla

― ¡Te estuvimos buscando por horas! ¡Lagartija estupida!

― ¿Q-Que acaba de pasar? ―Se preguntaba Hinto aún en shock por lo ocurrido

― ¡Tenemos un ganador! ―Anunció a viva voz el sonoro dando por terminada así la competencia

― ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?! ¡Arruinaron mi batalla! ―Ladró el varano enfurecido ― ¿No se suponía que estaban en la comisaría con ese viejo Houndoom?

―Estuvimos quince minutos, cuando salimos no te encontramos ―Respondió un molesto Leif

―Y cuando nos enteramos que estaba este torneo dijimos "Firo está aquí". Es increible que tuve que llegar poco menos que a la final para encontrarte

― ¿No me digas que?... ¡Espera, estás haciendo trampa! ¡No puedes ocupar el Pokémon de otro cazador!

― ¡¿Quien dijo que ocupe a Leif?! Kiriha y Qiang hicieron todo el trabajo, para eso tengo mi equipo

* * *

La discusión siguió con el Charmeleon buscando el por que culpar a sus compañeros, la noche había bajado y en las afueras del pueblo se encontraba el Soul Symphony, el Flare Heart y el Glorious Shine conversando.

―Disculpa por haberte arruinado también el torneo, solo que el tonto este siempre hace las cosas solo ―Dijo Nari con cierto tono de amabilidad y redención que solo hizo enojar más a Firo

―No importa, este torneo solo era de práctica, ahora me dirijo a ciudad Espuma para ganar el verdadero torneo ―Dijo Hinto quien ya tenía su bolsa de viaje en el hombro

―Para la proxima espero nuestra batalla pueda concluir de buena manera ―Comentó Urien

―Solo espero te hagas más fuerte, de verdad espero tener otro combate ―Respondió Taro con una muesca de confianza

Antes de despedirse, el Lucario se acercó al Charmeleon con una cara burlona y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Oye, tu novia si que se preocupa por tí ―Comentó el chacal pegandole leves codazos al reptil

― ¡Que no es mi novia! ―Vociferó el lagarto soltando algunas llamaradas de su boca

―Bien, no molesto más, ustedes tambien van a ciudad Espuma ¿Cierto?

―Así es ―Dijo la Braixen

―Entonces los veré allá, Firo, espero que si podamos tener un fin para nuestro combate y ver quien es más fuerte, te esperare así que ni se te ocurra perder contra alguien más ―Dijo Hinto extendiendo su brazo en señal de amistad

―No voy a perder, ni contra tí ni contra nadie, eso tenlo por seguro ―Respondió el Charmeleon con un apretón de manos

Tan rápido como el viento que lo vio nacer, el Lucario se perdió en el camino nocturno, lo único que indicaba que seguía ahí era la cálida luz que emitía el Charizard del equipo. Su nombre, Hinto Soren, el nuevo rival al que Firo tendría que superar en más de una vez para alcanzar su meta.

 **Nota de autor: Fin del primer arco**


	14. La entusiasta cazadora

Capítulo 14: La entusiasta cazadora

* * *

Cerca de una costa, un barco se inundaba en llamas, los pocos tripulantes que traía saltaban hacia el agua desesperados para no ser consumidos mientras diversos bandidos asaltaban al siniestrado robando diversos barriles llenos de mercancía de diversos tipos.

― ¿Esta tabla no tiene más que ofrecer? ―Preguntó un Golisopod quien buscaba en todos los rincones del barco algo más que robar

―No esperes mucho, solo llevaba insumos básicos, los grandes barcos vendrán la próxima semana ―Comentó un Dragalge que continuamente lanzaba desechos para incendiar aún más las cosas

Mientras los dos vándalos conversaban, la nave que había atrapado al barco comenzaba a disparar algunos cañonazos leves en señal de retirada, lo que obligó a ambos Pokémon a volver a esta la cual se retiró al lugar rápidamente.

No pasaron más de cincuenta minutos para que diversos navíos con logos que demostraban eran de la policía, llegaran a revisar lo que había ocurrido y sobre todo tratar de apagar la extensa columna de humo que se había generado por el incendio.

― ¡Ayuda! ¡Nos atacaron piratas! ―Gritaba uno de los tantos Pokémon que como podían se mantenían a flote

―¡No se preocupen! ¡Los ayudaremos! ¡Rápido los salvavidas! ―Ordenó un Marshtomp

Mientras los oficiales corrían con los flotadores y similares, entre todos caminaba tranquilo una especie de pato azul de apariencia anfibia y una vistosa gema roja en su frente. Este analizaba la situación y al percatarse de la destruida nave, sacó de una pequeña bolsa de cuero un cigarrillo y procedió a prenderlo.

― Señor Itik, todos los tripulantes del barco ya están siendo rescatados ―Explicó el pez lodo con una pose militar

―...Esto es obra de Kapten...contactame a Hund o a Vontses, tengan seguro que ese pirata va a volver a hacer de las suyas pronto ―Dando media vuelta, el Golduck se retiró soltando a la vez el humo de tabaco de su boca

* * *

El día estaba agradable, el brillante Sol golpeaba de forma gentil en los paisajes y una fresca brisa marina demostraba que ya se estaba en una de las tantas zonas costeras de la región, el imponente océano se dejaba mostrar a través de las colinas y los diversos riachuelos iban en dirección a este como si estuviera llamando al agua que portaban.

Como era costumbre, el Charmeleon había salido temprano con su equipo y con su acompañante, la Braixen del Glorious Shine, ambos conversaban de sus experiencias en los últimos años mientras un molesto Grovyle era arrastrado por su cazador debido al hecho de no haber querido despertarse en la mañana.

― Pensar que queda una semana para el torneo ―Comentó la vulpina

―Debo estar fuerte, no solo vas a estar tú, va a estar Hinto y lo más seguro que Kaeru ―Dijo el varano apretando fuertemente su puño izquierdo

― ¿Kaeru? ―Preguntó Nari confundida

― ¿Aún sigues molesto por eso? En vez de estar diciendo "Debo ser" tienes que entrenar, lo más seguro es que ese tipo se está haciendo más fuerte ahora ―Comentó el geco con aires de reprimenda

― ¡Menos mal despertaste! ―Gruño el ígneo ―Tch, Kaeru es el cazador que me derrotó antes de que nos reencontraramos, es realmente fuerte y rápido, ni siquiera mi nitrocarga pudo hacerle algo

―Ya veo… pero ten por seguro que para la proxima lo venceras ―Con una alegre sonrisa, la Braixen dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo

Mientras seguían caminando, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el bosque acompañado de un grito femenino. El trío de Pokémon decidió ir hacia donde había sido emitido el alarido con la preocupación a flor de piel pués nuevos ruidos pesados se hacían cada vez más presentes.

Llegando hasta el punto de origen, sorpresivo fue para Firo y Leif ver que los para nada agradablemente reconocibles Bestoj y Kibo se encontraba peleando contra dos Pokémon, uno de ellos era un Venusaur que trataba a toda costa de alejar al violento dragón mientras que la segunda era una Lopunny la cual peleaba contra el Zoroark.

― ¡Aléjense de aquí o me veré obligada a ocupar fuerza! ―Amenazó la liebre

― ¡¿Quien diablos son ustedes?! ―Preguntó el gran tipo planta

― ¡Vamos! ¡Solo queremos un poco de pelea! ―Respondió el Salamence quien con sus garras empujaba bruscamente a su rival

― ¡Alejense de ella ahora! ―Vociferó el Charmeleon quien de un brinco entró en acción

Acompañado de Nari y Leif, Firo exhaló un torrente de llamas que terminó por separar a los miembros del Shadow Abyss, el dragón solo se limitó a mirarle con rabia mientras el zorro lucía calmado como siempre.

― ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! ―Preguntó Bestoj iracundo

― ¡Eso mismo deberíamos preguntarles! ―Exclamó el Grovyle

― Si lo que quieres es un combate, un combate ten…

― ¡Bestoj! Ya basta ―Calló el Zoroark a su compañero ―Nos vamos, disculpenos, solo queriamos estirar un poco los músculos

― ¡Pero!

― ¡Dije nos vamos! Kaeru no toleraría que cometieras otras estupidez

― ¿Donde está él? Tengo asuntos pendientes―Preguntó el Charmeleon

―...Le voy a decir de tu parte eso, en estos momentos debe estar entrenando al nuevo miembro y no quiero estar entre esos dos

Ambos Pokémon se marcharon dando un aire de incomodidad en el rojo, unos cuantos segundos de tensión se vivieron hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe que arrojó a Firo al suelo.

La sorpresiva caída se debió a causa de una agradecida Lopunny la cual provocó que el geco se riera por la situación y en cierta medida la Braixen presentaba un para nada disimulado signo de molestia.

― ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No me imaginé que habría un héroe por aquí! ―Comentaba la agradecida Pokémon con un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo

― ¡N-No respiro!

― ¡Suelta tus manos de él! ¡¿Ni siquiera te conocemos?! ―Exclamó una enfurecida Nari quien ocupaba su vara como palanca para separar a los otros dos

Con rapidez, la liebre se separó de un ya sin aire reptil para colocarse en forma de presentación al igual que su acompañante, el monstruo de planta.

―Disculpen mi falta de educación, soy Airyne, Airyne Guinivere, cazadora del "Moonlight Spirit" y él es mi compañero Paam ―Dijo la Lopunny con una reverencia

― ¿Guinivere? ¿Donde habré escuchado ese apellido? ―Preguntó Firo quien se levantaba del suelo ya con aire en sus pulmones

―Quizás hayan escuchado sobre mi hermano mayor, Rez Guinivere, el cazador que está a un paso de vencer a los doce reyes

― ¿Y qué querían esos dos con ustedes? ―Esta vez quien preguntó fue Leif

―No lo se, solo se aparecieron, el Zoroark en ningún momento quiso atacar pero el Salamence directamente se fue a por Paam

―Nunca había enfrentado un Pokémon tan fuerte y tenebroso como ese dragón

―La verdad, a diferencia de mi hermano no soy una buena cazadora, se podría decir que soy novata todavía ―Dijo Airyne con una mueca de sonrisa en su rostro

―Novata y confianzuda ―Murmuró la vulpina ladeando su cabeza hacia el otro lado

―Si quieren como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado podríamos comer algo ¿Que dicen?

― ¡Comida! ―Gritaron ambos reptiles a la vez

― No, gracias ―Volvió a susurrar la ígnea

* * *

Con el imponente Sol pegando de lleno en una tranquila costa, la banda de piratas se encontraba descansando, luchando entre sí y comiendo para reponer energías y asaltar otra pobre y desafortunada embarcación.

Mientras todos reían y contaban las ganancias, el Golisopod quien parecía ser quien mandaba hasta ese momento, fue brutalmente impactado por una esfera de vidrio la cual estalló en mil pedazos al entrar en contacto con el rostro del crustáceo.

― ¡Rutger! ―Vociferó el dragón venenoso sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe

― ¡¿Q-Quien fue?! ¡Lo voy a matar ahora mismo! ―Amenazó el bicho levantándose rápidamente del suelo

―Entonces ven y sácame el corazón si es que es puedes ―Dijo una brusca y carrasposa voz

De entre el agua salió un Pokémon de ruda apariencia, parecía tener múltiples brazos, más solo dos funcionales, también tenía una cantidad enorme de ojos ya fuera en sus palmas como en sus hombros y una curiosa cabeza con forma de mano.

― ¡K-Kapten! ―Exclamó el Golisopod totalmente asustando cayendo sentado sobre la arena

― ¡¿Como me has llamado bocafloja?! ―Preguntó el iracundo Barbaracle

Con un sagaz movimiento, el percebe sacó de una funda que llevaba en su cintura una larga y afilada espina de acero la cual enterró en la arena a escasos milímetros de la entrepierna del caído quien solo pudo soltar un grito de ahogo al ver el peligro al que se expuso.

― D-Disculpe c-capitán Kapten, y-yo, no, n-no fue mi intención molestarle

―Capitán ¿Que lo trae por aquí? Pensé que se dirigía ya a ciudad Espuma ―Preguntó el Dragalge aún asombrado

―Recibí una noticia, nos vamos a tener que hacer cargo del desastre de Barukan

― ¿Barukan? ¿Que pasó con ese ladrón de montaña? ―Preguntó un Krokorok que se encontraba por el lugar

―Tal parece fue derrotado y no obtuvo la tabla pétrea, por lo que me avisó, la tienen unos niños cazadores que vendrían en dirección a ciudad Espuma

― ¿Unos niños? Ya sabía que ese jabalí no era la gran cosa ―Comentó Rutger

―No me quiso dar más detalles por lo que tienen como orden asaltar a todos los cazadores jóvenes que encuentren, quiero esa tabla en mis manos ahora

― ¡Sí capitán! ―Afirmó la tripulación marchandose en duplas y grupos por todas direcciones

―Vaya, tus hombres si que son obedientes ―Comentó una tranquila y siniestra voz

― ¿Que haces aquí? Yo no voy a fracasar como ese cerdo ―Dijo Kapten mirando de reojo hacia una gran roca cercana

Detrás de la gigantesca piedra salió un enigmático Pokémon cuya identidad era oculta por una espesa y negra túnica la cual solo dejaba ver dos profundos y aterradores ojos.

― ¿Por qué te ocultas? ―Preguntó el percebe

―Simple, de nuevo me están dando cacería

―A ambos

―Recuerda que tu cabeza y las de toda tu tripulación recién pagán la mitad de la mía

―Como olvidarlo, si eres aquel que incluso en el mundo más bajo temen, el hombre que no conoce el miedo, el terror y la desesperación, un acólito de la muerte, la daga del diablo, Acies Strahl

―Vaya introducción que me has hecho

―Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué estás aquí?

―Solo reúno información, quiero ver que otras piezas andan cerca y por sobre todo, si hay alguna amenaza con la que acabar pronto ―Dijo el misterioso volteandose un poco en dirección al pirata

El silencio pronto se apoderó del lugar, el capitán estoico fue a recoger su arma para guardarla sin sacarle la vista al encapuchado quien de un momento a otro comenzó a alejarse.

―Solo tengo una ultima cosa que decir, no te olvides de este nombre, Genkoshu ―Comentó Acies antes de retirarse finalmente


	15. Piratas del tajo

Capítulo 15: Piratas del tajo

* * *

― ¡Y luego saqué a mi Garchomp quien de un solo terremoto despachó a ese Magmortar! ―Comentaba el aguerrido Charmeleon con una pose de victoria sobre una cómoda mesa de madera de camping

Como agradecimiento por haberlos salvado, la cazadora del Moonlight Spirit, Airyne, les había invitado a comer siendo gratamente aceptado por los miembros del Flare Heart y con una total molestia y disgusto por parte de la líder del Glorious Shine.

― ¡Vaya! Debí haberme imaginado que eras muy fuerte

―Pues claro, voy a ser el futuro mejor cazador de todos, superaré a quien se ponga adelante

―Oye señor don futuro mejor cazador, estás arriba de la ensalada ―Reclamó Leif

Pocos segundos bastaron para que Firo se diera cuenta que su pie estaba encima de una fuente llena de bayas ahora aplastadas. La textura del jugo de estas le dieron una sensación de asco tratando de sacarse la mugre con rapidez sobre la mesa.

― ¿Saben? Me gustaría ver quien es más fuerte, si tu o mi hermano mayor, hace años no lo veo y me gustaría volver a encontrarme con él ―Comentó la Lopunny con cierto aire de nostalgia

―Permiso me retiro ―Dijo Nari con un tono pesado y cortante

Dejando la mesa, la Braixen se alejó seria del lugar, todos los presentes confundidos vieron el plato de la amarilla para darse cuenta que no había comido nada, quedando aún con más incógnitas que antes.

― ¿Que le pasara? ―Preguntó el varano desconcertado

―Le debe doler el estomago ―Respondió el Grovyle mandando una gran cantidad de fruta al interior de su organismo

―Creo que iré a ver, dudo que sea un simple dolor ―Dijo la liebre levantándose y retirándose

―Nunca voy a entender a las chicas ―Comentó el ígneo

― ¿Hay que entenderlas?

* * *

Apoyada sobre un árbol, Nari veía hacia la nada con un propio problema que ni ella misma podía descifrar, algo que la había provocado rechazo a la nueva cazadora o más bien dicho, a la actitud que había tenido con el Charmeleon.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestó tanto?, no debería, total, es solo Firo―Se decía la vulpina mientras soltaba alguna risa tratando de negar lo que ella creía estaba pensando

― ¿Se puede? ―Preguntó la Lopunny quien aparecía entre los matorrales

Con tranquilidad Airyne se sentó al lado de la Braixen quien solo se limitaba a observar con desazón

―Disculpa si te hice sentir incomoda, que tonta eres Airyne, conoces nuevos Pokémon y lo unico que haces es fastidiar

Las palabras de la tipo normal calaron en la ígnea sintiéndose algo culpable por la actitud absolutamente defensiva que había tomado en las horas anteriores, soltando un pequeño suspiro decidió sentarse al lado de la marrón.

―No, fue mi culpa, me porté demasiado grosera, no se el porqué, estoy segura que no soy ese tipo de Pokémon

― ¿Te gusta ese Charmeleon? ―Preguntó Airyne con total naturalidad

Sin decir ni una sola respuesta, Nari se quedó en total silencia tiñendo su cara en un profundo rojo mientras sus ojos se abrían tomando formas de plato y el nerviosismo comenzaba a hacerse presente en su existencia.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Para nada! ¡S-Solo somos amigos de la infancia! ¡No! ¡Jamás podría gustarme Firo! es un bruto que solo piensa en pelear, lo ha sido desde que era un Charmander

―A mi no me puedes engañar, aprendí a detectar fácilmente las mentiras cuando era pequeña, mi hermano mayor se la pasaba engañando a mis padres cuando volvía totalmente herido y lleno de golpes en su rostro

―Verdad que comentaste algo de un hermano

―Rez, en estos momentos es el cazador número catorce, siempre fue el tipo de Pokémon que le gustaba pelear contra oponentes fuertes, una vez llegó a casa con los dos ojos hinchados, no pudo ver por una semana

―Firo es similar, cuando eramos niños se metió con un Feraligatr silvestre, si no hubiera sido porque su padre estaba cerca lo más seguro es que ni estariamos vivos

Ambas Pokémon se miraron para luego echarse a reír recordando su niñez, en ese preciso instante una explosión las alertó puesto que venía aproximadamente de donde se encontraban comiendo por lo que rápidamente se pusieron en marcha para ver que había ocurrido.

* * *

En el lugar donde habían parado a descansar, Firo y Leif se encontraban luchando encarnizadamente contra un Golisopod, un Dragalge y un Krokorok. Este último se encontraba con un mazo artesanal que consistía en una gruesa gravelerroca atada a un clavo plata altamente oxidado.

― ¿Quien diablos son ustedes? ―Preguntó el varano con sus puños incendiados

―Me llamo Rutger y ellos son mis camaradas Rotten y Wurta, ahora dennos sus pertenencias o sufran ante los piratas del tajo

―Estas loco, como si fuera a darle mis cosas a un camarón superdesarrollado ―Comentó el flamígero

―Entonces ¡Golpe roca! ―Exclamó el isopodo

Levantando su gran brazo derecho, el crustáceo mandó un fuerte golpe directo al reptil rojo el cual cruzando sus brazos trató de frenar el puñetazo. No podía engañarse, si no fuera por sus entrenados brazos probablemente ese ataque lo hubiera atravesado como si de una gelatina se tratase, aún así pudo sentir como todo su esqueleto retumbó por el impacto.

Por su parte Leif esquivaba los disparos de mugre del dragón y los fuertes golpes que quebraban el suelo dados por el cocodrilo quien de vez en cuando tenía que alejarse de los cortantes ataques del geco.

―Son muy fuertes, ¿Que crees que debamos hacer? ―Preguntó el arboricola quien conectaba espalda con espalda con su cazador

―Piratas del tajo… deben ser amigos de Barukan ―Murmuró el rojizo

―No nos compares con ese ladrón de montaña y su tanda de inútiles, nosotros reinamos en el mar de manos de nuestro capitán Kapten, mi nombre es Rotten, encargado de deshacerse de los nefastos que no quieran colaborar ―Dijo el Dragalge quien comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia los dos lagartos

―Y estamos buscando a tres tipejos que vencieron a ese cerdo y por lo que sabemos obtuvieron cierto objeto ―Comentó Wurta quien nuevamente se puso a girar su mazo

Por su mente pasó instantáneamente la tabla pétrea, Firo la tenía en su bolso y esos sujetos la estaban buscando. Una gota de sudor atravesó su cabeza para caer luego al suelo, como buen tipo fuego que era, ese sudor estaba a una elevada temperatura impactando con el piso y evaporándose al instante.

Sin tener un segundo de descanso, el trío atacante saltó sobre los miembros del Flare Heart con unos amenazantes rostros, el Rutger tenía todo su brazo derecho inundado en agua, Rotten expulsaba veneno de todos sus poros y Wurta había endurecido más su mazo con arena de su propio bucle arena.

― ¡No tienen escapatoria! ¡Dennos sus pertenencias o mueran! ―Vociferó el tipo bicho

De la nada una lluvia de estrellas y una corriente ígnea colisionaron con los atacantes quienes cayendo al suelo retrocedieron para luego fijar su vista al oeste de donde se encontraban.

En aquella dirección se encontraban Nari y Airyne quienes habían sido las que efectuaron aquellos ataques, una había sacado su varita y la otra tenía ambas manos iluminadas con energía la cual pronto se dispersó.

―Son solo unas mocosas ―Dijo el tipo veneno

― ¿Quienes son ustedes? ―Preguntó la vulpina con molestia

―Solo somos unos simples piratas, no les haremos daño si ustedes no se interponen ―Explicó el pútrido dragón con un maléfico rostro

A modo de intimidación, los otros dos criminales se colocaron en frente de las femeninas mostrando todo su arsenal poniendolas nerviosas y tragando algo de saliva mientras trataban de poner nuevamente una pose de combate.

―N-Ni crean que vamos a correr tan fácil, después de todo somos cazadoras ―Respondió la Lopunny con algo de temor en sus palabras

―Ya veo, entonces…¡Espero que puedan resistir bien el veneno! ¡Bomba lodo! ―Exclamó el venenoso

― ¡Oh no! ¡Puño fuego! ―Gritó Firo acompañado de un enorme salto

Antes de poder efectuar su ataque, el tóxico dragón se giró sorprendido al ver el furioso puño del varano directo a su cara, el isópodo por su parte, se interpuso entre el golpe y el golpeado, cayendo al suelo con su vientre cubierto en llamas pero poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

―Golpeas bien, si no fueras tipo fuego ten por seguro que serías buen material para nuestra tripulación ―Comentó el crustáceo

―Gracias pero no gracias

―Que mal, pero bueno, así es la vida, ¡Hidroariete! ―Exclamó Rutger

Ante el inminente ataque del tipo agua, los tres cazadores se pusieron en posición, Firo incendiando nuevamente sus puños mientras Nari comenzaba a canalizar energía psíquica en su rama y Airyne haciendo gala de su fuerza, se abalanzaba sobre el crustaceo para prácticamente derribarlo de una patada.

Rotten procedió a la ofensiva mientras levantaba a Rutger, lanzando una lluvia de bolas de lodo ponzoñoso desde su boca obligando a los cuatro Pokémon a esquivar e interceptar cada uno de los ataques. El Krokorok aprovechó para escabullirse entre la batalla y comenzar a robar los bolsos, mientras nadie se daba cuenta revisó primero el bolso de la Braixen, luego el de la Lopunny y finalmente el del Charmeleon para notar estupefacto que ahí se encontraba el tan codiciado objeto.

― Así que esta es la famosa tabla, a Kapten le va a encantar esto ―Dijo el cocodrilo para si mismo mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el artefacto

― ¡Oye suelta mis cosas! ―Vociferó el ígneo enfurecido antes de tener que esquivar o más bien dicho ser rescatado de un ataque de agua

― ¡Idiota! ¡Tienes que estar más atento! ―Reclamó el geco

― ¡Rutger! ¡Rotten! ¡Encontré la tabla!

― ¡Entonces larguémonos de aquí, ya perdimos mucho tiempo! ―Reclamó el bicho

Los tres Pokémon echaron carrera para retirarse, el Krokorok con el bolso del Flare Heart puesto era quien iba más adelantado, por su lado, los cazadores y el Grovyle comenzaron a seguirles como una jauría de perros hambrientos por lo que rápidamente lograron alcanzarlos.

―Debemos apurar la marcha ¡Kapten nos matara si perdemos esta cosa! ―Comentó el Dragalge

―Quiero probar algo, si las leyendas son ciertas entonces debería ser capaz de controlar mis ataques rocosos incluso mejor que mi tierra, ¡Rutger! ¡Rotten! adelantense ―Dijo Wurta retrocediendo un poco y mirando desafiante a los perseguidores

Con una sonrisa de confianza y una mirada engañadora, el Krokorok empaló sus garras en la tierra, sentía un poder extraño mientras que la tabla dentro del bolso comenzaba a temblar. Wurta sentía la energía de los minerales corriendo por su cuerpo por lo que gritando "Tumba rocas" sacó ambas manos del piso y arrojó una gran bola de piedra tan grande que podía aplastar fácilmente a los cuatro Pokémon.

― ¡Es demasiado grande! ¡¿Como la detendremos?! ―Preguntó Nari con preocupación

― ¡Recurrente! ―Gritó Leif

Como si de una ametralladora se tratase, el tipo planta comenzó a escupir una enorme cantidad de semillas las cuales impactaron furiosamente al solido macizo aunque nada, ninguna lograba hacer alguna grieta.

Sin previo aviso, la Braixen lanzó unas misteriosas esferas de energía psíquica las cuales comenzaron a estallar en la roca quien ya comenzaba a presentar pequeñas pero comprometedoras grietas.

―...Ahora… ¡HOJA AGUDA! ―Vociferó un enérgico Grovyle

De un salto, el geco llegó hasta la altura de la piedra y ocupando sus hojas como cuchillas la partió por la mitad, dos mitades que en pocos segundos y gracias a las grietas anteriormente hechas, explotaron en cientos de fragmentos de diversos tamaños, desde guijarros hasta escombros de similar tamaño del Charmeleon.

― ¡No puede ser! ¡Se supone que mi Tumba rocas había sido potenciada! ―Reclamó el reptil arenero

― ¡Haber si te potencia esto! ¡Puño hielo! ―Comentó Airyne quien como un ninja apareció detrás del cocodrilo

Un fuerte puñetazo congelante impactó el rostro de Wurta quien por debilidad cayó derrotado y con su cara completamente llena de hielo.

Los otros dos piratas furiosos trataron de contraatacar, pero al ver a los cuatro Pokémon con la misma o mayor ira en sus ojos solo se dignaron a tomar a su derrotado compañero y retirarse.

―No crean que será la última vez que nos verán, para la próxima conocerán el verdadero poder de los piratas del tajo ―Ultimó el Dragalge antes de marcharse.

* * *

Nuevamente era de tarde, la batalla había terminado hace su buen par de horas y después de descansar, los tres cazadores ya solo querían seguir sus caminos, los Murkrow salían a graznar por el anaranjado cielo y el grupo se encontraba en un camino bifurcado.

―Bueno, aquí nos separamos, gracias por su ayuda chicos ―Dijo la agradecida Lopunny dando un leve giro de cabeza

―Gracias a tí ―Dijo Firo

―Bien, creo que nos veremos pronto, ciudad Espuma queda cerca y ya va a comenzar un nuevo torneo, por cierto se me olvidaba algo ―Rápidamente la liebre se acercó a los oídos de la vulpina con una cara algo traviesa ―No temas porque te lo vaya a quitar, es muy menor para mí

Ante las palabras de la tipo normal, la ígnea no tardó en nuevamente ponerse roja y alejarse de esta quien con una pequeña risa se despidió y siguió su viaje.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ―Preguntó el confundido Charmeleon

―N-Nada, n-no me dijo nada ¡Mira, ya se está haciendo de noche! ¡Debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir! ―Recalcó la amarilla marchando estáticamente por el segundo camino

―Nunca voy a entender a las chicas ―Se dijo un ya rendido varano

― ¿Hay que entenderlas? ―Preguntó un también resignado Grovyle

Los tres Pokémon siguieron su marcha por el camino, la ciudad estaba cerca y el torneo ya comenzaba a avivar las llamas de la lucha en los corazones de varios cazadores.

* * *

Mientras tanto en lo que parecía ser una especie de campamento ya totalmente oscurecido por la noche, Kibo y Bestoj llegaban con algunos víveres para su equipo, sorpresa fue la que se llevaron al ver la mitad de su refugio completamente destruido.

― ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ―Preguntó el Zoroark

―Se tardaron ¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió a ustedes? ―Dijo una molesta Lurantis por ser la que tenía que recoger todo lo roto en el suelo

―Ran, tuvimos algunos percances, especialmente por culpa de este idiota, ¿Pero qué pasó acá? ―Volvió a preguntar el zorro

―Comenzaron una pelea y no me esperaron, son unos malagradecidos conmigo

― ¿Y tener que recoger más desastres de los que hay? No gracias ―Comentó la mantis antes de retirarse

―Lo que pasó es que unos sujetos se las dieron de listos ―Dijo Kaeru quien apareció de la nada detrás de sus Pokémon

― K-Kaeru ―Dijeron tanto el siniestro como el dragón al mismo tiempo

―Unos piratas nos atacaron y bueno…

―No me digas que se encontraron con Jabal. Bueno, te tengo que contar que nos encontramos con alguien ―Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Golpes se escuchaban en el interior de un barco, los tres atacados eran Rutger, Rotten y Wurta quienes recibián una tunda de manos de su capitán, una tunda tan salvaje que había agrietado partes de la armadura del Golisopod y había pulverizado el mazo del Krokorok

―De todos, ¡De todos! Ustedes se encuentran con la tabla pétrea ¡Y la pierden así como así!

―Mi capitán, perdonenos, nos confiamos y... ―Trató de explicar el Dragalge antes de ser interrumpido por la espina acero del Barbaracle

― ¡Pero nada! Mañana mismo vamos a recuperar esa tabla y acabaremos con esos cazadores ―Ultimó Kapten quien enterró su arma en el suelo del navío y con una cara de pocos amigos se retiró del lugar


	16. Bienvenidos a su fin

Capítulo 16: Bienvenidos a su fin

* * *

Era ya un tranquilo mediodía, los Yanma y Hoppip se encontraban entre los vastos jardines amarillos y de entre las flores simpáticos Flabébé se dejaban ver revoloteando junto con los Floette.

Caminando por un agradable camino, el trío de Pokémon conformado por el Flare Heart y el Glorious Shine se acercaba más y más a su destino, ciudad Espuma. Llegando a un pequeño risco observaron lo que más deseaban ver, la costa.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Ya logro ver el mar! ―Exclamó una feliz Nari

―Así que este es el famoso mar, sep, es mucho más grande que una laguna―Comentó Leif sorprendido por el tamaño que poseía el lugar

― ¿No conoces el mar? ―Preguntó una incrédula Braixen

―Viví por quince años en un bosque hasta que un idiota pirómano llegó―Dijo el geco indicando con su pulgar al Charmeleon―Escuché alguno que otro relato pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que conocería un lugar como esté

― ¡¿A quién llamas pirómano?! ―Reclamó Firo quien para nada convincente tenía ya sus puños en llamas

Dos gotas de sudor recorrieron las cabezas de los otros dos Pokémon, sin decir nada siguieron su camino sin percatarse salvo Nari quien dio un rápido vistazo, que en el agua había un barco de tamaño medio con una curiosa estatua de madera con la figura de cierta deidad acuática como mascarón de proa.

Seguían su recorrido bajando por una ladera hasta que llegaron a una zona plana y lo bastante grande como para descansar, habían caminado desde las ocho de la mañana y por la posición del Sol ya debían ser algo más de la una de la tarde.

Antes de poder tirarse a descansar, algo desconcertó al Charmeleon quien rápidamente empujó a la vulpina solo para darse cuenta que era rescatada de un ataque tipo agua que iba dirigida a su existencia, o quizás como mensaje para el reptil.

―No sabía que ahora te las dabas de héroe, veo que haber "atacado" a tu novia fue acertado―Dijo Kaeru con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro quien además se encontraba sentado en un árbol

― ¡Que no somos novios! ―Reclamó la amarilla ante el para ella desconocido Pokémon

―Kaeru―Gruñó el varano entre dientes

―Kibo me lo contó todo, me estabas buscando, pués aquí me tienes

Rápidamente el Frogadier saltó de su rama para caer cual felino sobre el suelo, no podía quitar su vista del Charmeleon, así como este no podía quitarla de sus amarillos ojos, Kaeru sabía perfectamente que Firo quería una revancha y no aceptaría un "No" por respuesta.

― ¿Este es el famoso Kaeru? ―Preguntó una sorprendida Nari

―Las cosas no se van a poner agradables―Murmuró Leif―¡Firo! ¡Creo que es mejor retirarnos!

― ¡No!, ¡No me voy sin antes acabar con este tipo!

― ¿Por qué tanto rencor? Te gané justamente esa vez

―Una batalla aquí y ahora

―Ya me lo esperaba, se acerca el torneo y creo que sera bueno estirar los huesos

Colocandose frente a frente el uno del otro, con una diferencia de seis metros aproximadamente, decidieron ocupar las mismas reglas de su primer combate por lo que velozmente ambos Pokémon sacaron su Pokéball de sus respectivos bolsos.

― ¡Ve Rendor! ―Exclamó el anfibio

― ¡Vydra sal ahora! ―Vociferó el reptil por su lado

Arrojando ambos sus esferas, de estas salieron dos enormes Pokémon. Del lado de Kaeru era un gigantesco reptil amamíferado, cuya piel violeta parecía una armadura pero lo más impactante era el enorme cuerno que sobresalía de su frente y sus grandes orejas como platos.

Y de parte del Flare Heart, una especie de híbrido entre una nutria y un león marino, de color azul y con diferentes conchas en su cuerpo a modo de armadura acompañadas de una espesa barba blanca, aquel Pokémon identificado como Samurott lucía tranquilo y por si fuera poco, sentado en una posición de meditación.

―Un Samurott, primero un Garchomp y ahora un Samurott, esto se pone interesante―Comentó el joven tipo agua con algo de confianza en su voz

―Vydra debe ser lejos el mejor guerrero, Taro es mi más grande luchador pero Vydra tiene calma, él no se deja llevar por cosas banales―Explicó Firo

― ¿Y entonces como lo tienes tú? ―Preguntó el Grovyle por detrás de su cazador

― ¡Callate!

―Tiempo que no tenía un combate, creo que es momento de desempolvar mis espadas―Dijo el marino quien lentamente abría sus ojos

―Veamos que tienes nutria ¡Rayo! ―Rugió el tóxico reptil

Desde todo su cuerno, el Nidoking liberó una descarga eléctrica de color amarillo la cual centellante fue dirigida hacia Vydra quien sin perder la compostura desenvainó su espada derecha y con un zagas bloqueo disipó el ataque relampagueante.

― ¡Imposible! ―Reclamó Rendor

―Concéntrate Rendor, no quiero otro fracaso―Obligó el Frogadier con un tono de molestia en su voz

―De acuerdo ¡Puya nociva! ―Gruñó el Nidoking mientras infectaba su brazo derecho en veneno

Con furia, el morado animal se abalanzó sobre el mamífero marino con un brazo que comenzaba a sudar una cantidad enorme de veneno, no estaba a más de dos metros de su oponente cuando dirigió el tóxico directo hacia la cara de este quien calmo como siempre solo soltó un suspiro.

Menos de un segundo, en menos de un segundo el Nidoking se encontraba en el aire con sus ojos en blanco mientras el Samurott misteriosamente se encontraba ahora detrás de él en el suelo y con su espada izquierda en la mano, el único sonido que había fue un cortante silbido que emanaba desde el tórax del veneno hasta la hoja del sable. Rendor se mantuvo por unos segundo en el aire hasta caer totalmente derrotado.

―N-No p-puede ser, un solo golpe y lo venció, primero Taro y ahora Vydra ¿En serio el Flare Heart es tan fuerte? ―Se preguntaba un atónito Leif ante el poder de su compañero tipo agua

―Tch, regresa―Gruñó el anfibio mientras devolvía a su Pokémon―No te confíes, la vez anterior fue lo mismo

― ¡Bien hecho Vydra! ¡Eres el mejor! ―Felicitaba un entusiasmado Firo

―No te confíes Firo, sus ataques eran más rápidos que los de un Nidoking promedio, me costó leerlos―Comentó el león marino antes de volver a su esfera

―Es tu turno, ¡Ve Daemon! ―Vociferó Kaeru lanzando con todas sus fuerza la Pokéball al aire

De la esfera salió un rayo rojo que comenzó a materializar a una enorme e intimidante criatura, su apariencia era la de un dragón azul con pelaje negro y diversas marcas y pelo alborotado de color morado aunque lo más impresionante de aquel ser no era nada ni nada menos que las tres cabezas que poseía, dos de una forma simple, casi como si fueran marionetas mientras que la central demostraba toda una ira bestial contenida.

― ¡E-Eso es un Hydreigon! ¡¿C-Como posee uno de los Pokémon más brutales de los que se tiene conocimiento?! ―Exclamó la sorprendida Nari

―Escuché alguna vez sobre ellos, si un Gyarados puede quemar ciudades enteras con su rabia, Hydreigon no deja ni las cenizas―Comentó Leif con un nerviosismo presente ante la criatura

―Así es, Daemon es uno de mis mejores Pokémon y no se contiene contra nadie

―Entonces no me queda otra opción―Murmuró el Charmeleon apretando su puño lo más fuerte que pudo―Leif te toca

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esa cosa puede matarme si quiere! ¡No señor! ¡Ni lo creas!

―No te preocupes, por regla los equipos no pueden matarse entre ellos

―Eso no soluciona mi problema

―Tal parece que tu Pokémon no quiere luchar, en ese caso creo que debemos dar la batalla por finalizada―Dijo el Frogadier alzando un poco la voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos

― ¡Espera! ―Firo se colocó al lado del geco para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza― ¡No seas un nuevo Itachi! ¡Ya con un solo problema estoy bien!

―Está bien, está bien, no tienes porque molestarte

Rápidamente el tipo planta se colocó en frente de su siniestro rival, estaba asustado, no podía negarlo, y esas tres cabezas que parecían tener un hambre insaciable no ayudaban a relajarse.

Mientra seguía inundado en sus pensamientos, Leif no se percató que el Hydreigon de un segundo a otro comenzó su marcha, no se dio cuenta cuando ya las tres cabezas de afilados dientes se encontraban a escasos centímetros de él y cada vez más cerca.

Con un ágil movimiento, el geco esquivó el ataque conocido como triturar para luego tomar la ofensiva con sus hojas las cuales empleando como sables, golpeó dos veces al dragón infernal.

Como si un mosquito lo hubiera picado, Daemon no mostró signos de algún golpe o algún quejido por los cortes, es más, apenas retrocedió más que nada por los impactos y seguido de eso enviar una bola de energía dracónica desde su cabeza derecha la cual impactó en el joven reptil mandandolo a volar unos metros.

― ¡Maldición! Eso fue furia dragón, ¿Como no lo ví venir? ―Se reclamó Leif a sí mismo levantándose con algunos rasguños de la tierra

Nuevamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la luz del Sol fue tapada por el gran cuerpo del siniestro dragón quien con un gancho de su cabeza derecha y luego un uppercut de su cabeza izquierda levantaron al tipo planta el cual solo pudo toser un poco de sangre mezclado con saliva para nuevamente caer.

― ¡Firo! ¡Le está dando una paliza! ¡Haz algo!

Los ojos del Charmeleon no lo podían creer, prácticamente obligó a su más reciente captura a irse contra un monstruo y ahora estaba luchando por su vida perdiendo considerablemente.

― ¡Se supone que no se pueden matar en las batallas! ―Reclamó la Braixen con furiosos ojos dirigidos al Frogadier

―Una cosa es que no se maten, otra muy diferente es que peleen como si se fueran a matar, después de todo Daemon es un Hydreigon, no le puedo negar sus instintos más primigenios

― maldición, Maldición, ¡Maldición! ―Gritó el varano frustrado―Leif, regresa, me rin…

― ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso!

Sorprendido, el Charmeleon giró su cabeza para solo ver como, mal herido, lleno de tierra y con un corte en su frente que le teñía de rojo toda la cara, el Grovyle aún seguía de pie, a duras penas pero de pie.

―Tu mismo lo dijiste, no quieres otro Itachi, así que callate y observa ¡Dragoaliento!

Expulsando una ráfaga de lo que parecía fuego violáceo, pronto el siniestro se vio envuelto en llamas que además poseía una molesta estática, rugiendo de dolor por las quemaduras y los chispazos cuando el ataque cesó se le vió totalmente paralizado, apenas podía cerrar los ojos con esfuerzo.

― ¡No puede ser! ―Exclamó el sorprendido Kaeru

― ¡Hoja aguda!

― ¡Daemon reacciona!

Una de las cabezas, la derecha, comenzó con leves movimientos mientras poco a poco iba sacando sus colmillos los cuales al igual que la izquierda escondían con diferencia de la central, Leif por su parte iba a toda velocidad con sus hojas-espada para vencer de un corte al animal. Cinco metros, cuatro metros, tres, dos, uno, como si de un duelo de samurais se tratase, ambos oponentes estaban detrás del otro, no se movían, duraron unos cuantos segundos así hasta que el geco cayó vencido, la causa, un mordisco en su hombro que le había agotado todas sus energías.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el Frogadier ya se disponía a guardar a su victorioso dragón, pero este también se derrumbó, un corte en todo su vientre lo había vencido.

Ambos cazadores mirándose el uno al otro cuales perros rabiosos, guardaron a sus Pokémon, el del Flare Heart agradeciendo a su compañero por la batalla mientras que el del Shadow Abyss prefirió mantenerse mudo, ambos sabían que lo que decidiría el final de todo sería ese último encuentro.

Dando pasos férreos, sin quitarse la mirada ni un solo momento, estaban ahí, Firo frente a Kaeru, Kaeru frente a Firo, la tensión podía sentirse, uno había sido humillado la vez anterior y el otro estaba siendo humillado en esta ocasión.

De un momento a otro pasaron de la calma, de la estaticidad a intercambiar golpes, el Charmeleon había encendido su puño izquierdo mientras el Frogadier había mandado una patada cortante. Se separaron por unos instantes antes de comenzar nuevamente con la ofensiva.

― ¡Viento hielo! ―Exclamó el anfibio a la vez que daba un gran brinco

De su boca el tipo agua expulsó una gran cantidad de niebla helada la cual fue en dirección al tipo fuego con resultados, todo el campo se tiñó con la espesa niebla al punto de que la vulpina tuvo que ocupar su varita para despejar el hielo y que no le alcanzara.

Viendo que el ataque fue exitoso, el acuático logró llegar a tierra nuevamente, solo para darse cuenta que el varano inundado en llamas había dispersado su congelante técnica.

―Ocupar nitrocarga para contrarrestar el viento hielo, debí suponerlo

―No creas que soy el mismo de la batalla pasada

―Lo mismo digo

Nuevamente ambos cazadores fueron al encuentro del otro, estaban a punto de chocar cuando misteriosamente se encontraban en el aire con serios cortes en sus abdómenes, caras y espaldas, el culpable, un Barbaracle que había aparecido de la nada junto con los molestos piratas del día anterior.

― ¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ―Preguntó Nari con temor

―Niña, duerme―Gruñó el bivalvo sin prestarle mucha atención

La Braixen no se había dado cuenta, el rápido ataque del peligroso Pokémon le había dado a ella también y tenía un profundo corte en su estómago. A medida que comenzaba a sentir el ardor de la herida ella comenzó a perder el conocimiento al igual que los otros dos Pokémon que estaban en el lugar.

* * *

Poco a poco la conciencia iba volviendo, extrañamente el suelo se sentía muy inestable, pareciera como si se estuviera flotando, Firo abría los ojos lentamente pues todo el cuerpo le dolía especialmente en la cabeza, cuando por fin logró estar en sí se llevó la sorpresa de estar amarrado en lo que pareciera ser un poste.

― ¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? ―Preguntaba el varano en voz baja

―Menos mal despertaste, ya veía y te habías muerto―Dijo la reconocible voz de Kaeru

Otra nueva sorpresa se llevó el ígneo al ver que su rival, igual de herido que él, también se encontraba amarrado, de la misma forma, la cazadora del Glorious Shine quien igual había recuperado el conocimiento, lucía preocupada por quienes se encontraba frente al trío.

Frente a los tres Pokémon se encontraban los llamados "Piratas del tajo" divididos en dos grupos que formaban un medio circulo en lo que pronto se dieron cuenta era un barco, el Golisopod y un Pelipper escucharon una voz y pronto abrieron la formación revelando al atacante principal, un gran Barbaracle que en su cintura portaba un largo clavo plata y que intimidante se acercaba a los atrapados.

―Buenos días jóvenes durmientes―Dijo el bivalvo con claro tono de insulto―Mi nombre es Kapten, capitán Borek Kapten pero ustedes me pueden llamar capitán Kapten

― ¡¿Por qué nos trajó aquí?! ―Preguntó una molesta Nari causando una falsa sorpresa en los piratas

―Vaya, pero si tenemos una pequeña zorrita valiente―Comentó el tipo roca mientras se acercaba a la cazadora

― ¡No la toques! ―Exclamó el Charmeleon antes de verse callado por un destructivo corte que el capitán dio al poste donde estaban

― ¡No voy a tolerar que se aleonen en mi barco! ¡Una más y sus cabezas rodaran! ¡ME ESCUCHARON!

El silencio no se hizo esperar, los tres cazadores habían quedado totalmente intimidados y sumisos antes la muestra de fuerza, violencia y crueldad que había mostrado el Barbaracle.

―Disculpen mi descortés comportamiento, los trajimos aquí porque poseían cierto objeto que me interesa así que no me queda decir más que, bienvenidos a su fin―Dijo Kapten con total tranquilidad para terminar con una infame mirada asesina


	17. El peor día

Capítulo 17: El peor día

* * *

Un pequeño pero intimidante barco navegaba sobre las olas del mar, su apariencia era de madera y poseía tres velas blanca, arriba de la central una ondeante bandera negra la cual lucía un tajo en el medio, surcando y rompiendo olas, con la deidad conocida como Tapu Fini como mascarón de proa, indicaba que una infame banda de piratas andaba al acecho.

Riendo como hienas, amenazando y sembrando el terror y miedo en tres jovenes Pokémon recién raptados, varios rufianes esperaban con cautela las órdenes de su capitán, un espeluznante Barbaracle quien poco a poco se acercaba a la cautiva Braixen.

― ¿Cuantos tienes? ―Preguntó el bivalvo poniendo a la altura de su capturada

― ¿P-Por qué quiere saber eso? ―Dijo la asustada vulpina

―Por tu apariencia debes tener alrededor de quince, ¿Ya te has estrenado?―Preguntó nuevamente Kapten llevando notoriamente el tema a la inocencia de la capturada

La pregunta tomó volando bajo a Nari, quien enrojecida comenzó a negar cualquier cosa que en su mente pudiera ser tomada en contra, Firo por su lado escupía una lluvia de insultos y arranques de fuerza en un afán de soltarse de sus amarres y plantarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al Barbaracle.

― ¡Tal parece que aún es una niña! ¡Creo que servira para esas noches solitarias capitán!―Comentó el Krokorok de la banda con una cara lujuriosa al igual que varios de sus compañeros

― ¡No! ―Soltó el tipo roca sorprendiendo a sus secuaces― ¡Nadie tocará a esta jovencita mientras esté yo a cargo

La sorpresiva reacción del pirata hizo sentirse más aliviados a los dos tipo fuego, especialmente a Nari quien ya tenía miedo de que alguno de los rufianes intentara pasarse de listo con ella, lamentablemente la tranquilidad se fue abajo cuando el Barbaracle volvió a enterrar su clavo plata en el poste a escasos centímetros de ella.

―Esta niña se venderá bien en el mercado negro, no quiero que arruinen la mercancía con sus asquerosas manos

― ¿-V-Venderme?

―Sí, veras, si son virgenes el precio hasta cuadruplica a una usada, y si están en la primavera de su juventud las monedas y billetes son muchas más, así que anda haciendote la idea de que pronto tendras que decirle a algún Pokémon mayor "Maestro" o algo por el estilo―Explicó Kapten con una maligna cara en su rostro para luego terminar con una carcajada

― ¡Malditos! ¡Le tocan un pelo a Nari yo...―Trató de reclamar el Charmeleon

― "Y yo" ¿Qué? ―Preguntó el pirata mostrando sus afiladas garras en símbolo de amenaza―Laut, revisen sus bolsos, uno de ellos debe traer la tabla pétrea

― ¡Sí mi capitán! ―Asistió un Pelipper que raudo y veloz se dirigió al interior del navío

―Los demás preparense y avisen a los otros barcos, ya tenemos lo que queriamos, ahora rumbo a las cercanías de ciudad Espuma

― ¡Sí mi capitán! ―Afirmaron los piratas antes de dispersarse

Poco rato pasó para que el Barbaracle tambien se retirara del lugar, lo más seguro que a sus aposentos tratando de estar lo más repuesto en la llegada a su lugar de contrabando. Aún cuando se había marchado ya, la intranquilidad en los corazones de los tres cautivos no desaparecía.

El vaivén del barco ya comenzaba a causar estragos en el cuerpo de Firo, el no era muy bueno en el mar por eso no lo frecuentaba, y el mecer de las olas lo que terminó provocando fuera que el reptil para impresión y preocupación de sus compañeros, terminara vomitando sobre la cubierta.

―Odio los barcos―Dijo el ígneo con la mirada desorbitada a causa de los mareos

―Podrias aguantar un poco más, no es agradable tener que oler eso de tan cerca―Gruñó Kaeru

― ¡Pues disculpame! ¡Si no te diste cuenta, no estamos en el lugar más agradable del mundo, pedazo de idiota!

― ¡¿A quien llamas pedazo de idiota?! ¡Fracasado!

― ¡¿Fracasado?! ¡Creo que se me están antojando unas ancas de rana bien asadas!

― ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No te vayas a morir si te apago esa estupida llama!

― ¡YA BASTA! ―Vociferó Nari con todas sus fuerzas― ¡No puedo creer que estemos atrapados y lo unico que hacen en pelear como si fueran niños pequeños! ¡Tratemos de salir de aquí y luego arreglan sus diferencias!

―Los únicos atrapados aquí son ustedes, unas amarras no me van a detener―Con gala de destreza, habilidad y agilidad, el Frogadier procedió a deshacerse de sus ataduras para luego quedar en libertad―No los puedo dejar aquí así que iré a por mis cosas y los soltaré

―No creo que Kaeru sea tan malo, al menos está dispuesto a ayudarnos―Comentó la vulpina mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa

―Ay sí, Kaeru, el más grande de todos los santos, espero no lo arruine

* * *

Ciudad Espuma era una de las grande ciudades de Nova, era la segunda ciudad costera más importante y una de las que albergaba mayor número de turistas al año y en especial este, pues dentro de pocos días se celebraría uno de los grandes torneos que se tienen en temporada y obviamente todos los cazadores querían asistir a él.

Dentro de la oficina de policías que tenía la ciudad se encontraba un Houndoom royendo un hueso sacandole la mayor cantidad de carne que podía en la ya escasa que poseía, a su lado un Golduck quien soltaba una cantidad considerable de humo gracias al cigarrillo que tenía en su pico.

―Sabes que detesto el olor a humo de esas cosas, me quitan el apetito

―Es gracioso que te moleste el humo, ustedes los Houndoom son especialistas en expulsar humos nocivos

― ¿Y se puede saber a que viniste Itik?

―Tenemos serios problemas, ya me comuniqué con el jefe Cadogan para que vaya preparando una celda

― ¿A que te refieres? ¿Capturaron a algún problemático?

―No, el problema es que hay dos problemáticos, antes de ayer nos encontramos con unos navegantes que fueron atacados por Kapten y su banda pero lo peor fue que hay rumores sobre Acies

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hund no pudo evitar soltar el hueso que llevaba en la boca, el Houndoom quien era conocido como el demoniaco comandante sabía que si el Pokémon conocido como Acies estaba en las cercanías no significaban cosas buenas.

― ¿Estás seguro? Itik no bromees con eso, no con un torneo a menos de una semana

―Además algunos de mis hombres dicen haber visto a Arvid merodeando también

―Primero Barukan, luego Kapten, Acies y Arvid, debemos desplegar fuerzas

―Debemos llamar a esos dos, se supone vienen ahora por el torneo ¿O me equivoco?

―Pero será la oportunidad para capturar a esos rufianes

* * *

Como un ninja, el Froadier se escabullía entre las habitaciones del barco, sorpresivo fue ver que no era el único navío, sino que habían otros tres más, entre ellos lo que parecía un buque de guerra acompañándolos. No perdió mucho tiempo observando por lo que entró a uno de los cuartos con esperanza de encontrar sus cosas.

En un mesón, con dos de los bolsos totalmente revueltos y el otro en revisión, el Pelipper de la banda rastreaba lo que quería con entusiasmo, botando la Pokéball y la Pokédex de Firo al suelo, sin darse cuenta, el ave fue brutalmente impactado por una esfera de agua que si bien no le hizo mucho daño, lo dejó algo aturdido para luego ser congelado por un viento helado proveniente del anfibio.

―Bien, aquí están mis cosas―Comentó el tipo agua tomando su bolso con total confianza―Liberare a Bestoj y Jabal para…

―No en mi turno―Susurró la aterrorizante voz del Barbaracle poniendo en alerta a la rana

Un furioso golpe en el rostro mandó a volar a Kaeru despojandolo además de sus cosas, el impacto del golpe fue tal que cruzó la pared de madera llegando a la cubierta exterior con un ojo entintado y la espalda lastimada.

― ¡Kaeru! ―Gritaron los dos tipo fuego sorprendidos por el golpe

Del agujero en la pared salió Kapten quien tronando sus dedos, rápidamente se acercó al tipo agua quien nuevamente recibió un golpe que lo elevó unos cuantos metros en el aire mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

―Creo que con eso aprenderás―Dijo el bivalvo con burla antes de darle la espalda a su oponente

Mientras los piratas comenzaban a aparecer desde los otros navíos y habitaciones, con bravura el capitán dio la orden de llevarse a la Braixen a una celda. Esto no solo provocó miedo en la vulpina, sino una ira y furia incontenible en el varano quien para callarlo fue brutalmente golpeado por el Golisopod y el Krokorok tanto en su cara como en su vientre.

― ¡Firo! ―Exclamó Nari con lagrimas en su rostro― ¡Sueltenme!

―Sí como no―Dijo el Dragalge sin soltar a su cautiva

Una esfera de agua impactó en la espalda de Kapten, no fue con mucha fuerza pero se sorprendió un poco por el ataque, dio una media vuelta para ver al responsable y notó como a duras penas Kaeru se levantaba herido y lastimado.

―L-Lo que quizo decir Firo es que si le tocan un pelo a esa Braixen… ¡Los mató! ―Vociferó el Frogadier totalmente iracundo

―Ya veo, pues ¡Ven por mi primero! ―Rugió el Barbaracle

Tomando el consejo, el anfibio corrió con todas sus fuerzas a por el bivalvo abrumandolo con su velocidad para luego conectar una patada en el rostro seguida de un puñetazo que si bien le provocaron algo de daño, no fue lo suficiente para acabar con el pirata.

―K-Kaeru―Murmuró el herido Charmeleon

Lanzando sus ataques con todo su potencial, el cazador del Shadow Abyss trataba a toda costa con acabar con su oponente, lamentablemente el esfuerzo parecía en vano pues un golpe que Kaeru le daba a Kapten eran diez que el pirata le daba al cazador.

Uno tras otro, el Frogadier caía y dejaba abolladuras en la cubierta del navío, uno tras otro, golpe que el Barbaracle daba, teñía el transporte de rojo, uno tras otro Kaeru sentía que su fin llegaba, uno tras otro fracasaba algún golpe para recibir otro de lleno en su cuerpo.

Con demasiada dificultad el anfibio se puso de pie, inhaló una gran cantidad de aire tratando de expeler su técnica de viento hielo, lamentablemente apenas algo de frío aliento salió, sintió como su cabeza era tomada y violentamente impactada en el suelo de madera provocando un agujero de considerable tamaño.

― ¡Kaeru! ―Gritaron los dos tipo fuego sorprendidos por la brutalidad del ataque

Sujetando con fuerza al Frogadier, Kapten levantó a Kaeru quien tenía todo su rostro, su bufanda de espuma y sus ojos teñidos del líquido carmesí, la impotencia se reflejaba en él y aunque tratara, no podía siquiera mover un musculo.

―Esto te pasa por dartelas de héroe, por querer ser más listo que yo, mira a tus amigos, la chica mañana no va a ser más que mercadería y ustedes dos lo más probable es que no estén en este mundo―Dijo el bivalvo apretando más y más la cabeza de la rana― ¡Encierren a la Braixen! ¡Amarren nuevamente a esta basura! Y al Charmeleon…

Botando a Kaeru cual bola de papel, Kapten se acercó al Firo para agarrar su cabeza con ambas manos y conectarle un rodillazo en toda la boca hiriendo esta con el impacto y obligando al varano a soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor.

―No creas que no me dí cuenta que ensuciaste mi barco, eso es para que aprendan que nadie ensucia mi "Grand Fini"

― ¡Firo! ¡Firo reacciona! ―Exclamó Nari a punto de estallar en llanto

―N-Nari

Infernales horas pasaron, la noche en el mar había llegado y en vez de parecer amigable y bella, la Luna parecía traicionera y culpadora, su blanco brillo reflejaba a los dos heridos y hambrientos cazadores mientras que algunos se colaban por una rejilla para llegar a duras penas hasta la celda de la cazadora quien solo podía encogerse en un frío rincón para tratar de pasar la oscura noche.

En el comedor principal los violentos piratas se encontraban ebrios, cantando como si no hubiera un mañana y comiendo como bestias, algunos golpeandose y celebrando mientras que el principal, Kapten, en una especie de trono y rodeado de botellas de ron vacías, se encontraba tomando otra botella mientras en su cintura, junto a su "espada" se encontraba la tabla pétrea tomada como el mayor botín del día.

Paró de tomar, se secó la boca y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas esa última botella para luego levantarse de su asiento.

― ¡Compañeros! ¡Tenemos por fín lo que buscabamos! ¡Celebremos esto con una noche de borrachera y mañana además de vender a esa zorra! ¡LANZAREMOS A ESE PAR DE CAZADORES INÚTILES A QUE SE LOS COMAN LOS SHARPEDO! ―Exclamó el capitán en un mar de risas de alcohol

Todos los rufianes celebraron los dichos de su capitán con gritos de euforia, por orden del bivalvo, el Pelipper ya descongelado salió del barco para avisar a los miembros de los otros navíos, la peor noche del peor días de la vida de los tres cazadores ya había sentenciado sus vidas.

* * *

La noche en ciudad Espuma era diferente al día, mientras en el día los turistas disfrutaban del cálido Sol y de las maravillosas playas, en la noche la vida nocturna era activa, diversos restoranes, hoteles y clubes daban a los viajeros la oportunidad de divertirse antes de que el astro rey se anunciara.

La oficina de policías también se encontraba activa, pero no por diversión, sino por los avistamiento de cuatro de los más peligrosos criminales de la región, en su oficina personal, una sala de tamaño razonable y de escasa iluminación, Hund se encontraba junto con dos Pokémon más quienes sentados y callados escuchaban al doberman lo que este les decía.

―Como veran necesitamos de su ayuda, se que tienen sus agendas ocupadas pero esto es un problema mayor

― ¿Y por quien vamos primero? ―Preguntó una robusta y confianzuda voz proveniente del Pokémon más macizo de la habitación

―Itik logró localizar a Kapten de los piratas del tajo en las cercanías de ciudad Espuma, creemos que puede estar en un contrabando de esclavos o de droga además de los múltiples atracos que genera en las costas

―Ya veo, solo espero que pueda ante un tsunami―Comentó el robusto con una leve carcajada

El otro Pokémon se levantó de su silla y se colocó en la salida de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra.

― ¿Que ocurre? ―Preguntó el confiado

―Nada, solo voy a preparar los músculos, mañana saldremos temprano―Dijo el delgado Pokémon con una sonrisa en su rostro


	18. Contra viento y marea

Capítulo 18: Contra viento y marea

* * *

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y el astro rey aún no se dignaba a aparecer detrás de las montañas, la costa de ciudad Espuma poseía algo de bruma y entre ésta y su oleaje dos siluetas comenzaron una embarcación mar adentro.

Entre la neblina cuatro barcos aparecieron imponentes, dos de ellos de gran tamaño pero nunca como el intimidante de metal cuya construcción databa desde la época antigua cuando los humanos existían en el mundo, un buque de guerra altamente preparado que ni aún así llegaba a los talones en lo terrorífico que era el navío más pequeño conocido como "Grand Fini".

La cubierta aún estaba con manchas de sangre, una feroz batalla se vivió el día anterior y el perdedor se encontraba amarrado junto a su rival en un poste sin haber podido dormir ni un solo segundo en la fría noche.

― ¿Como están tus heridas? ―Preguntó Firo

―Aún duelen, no le pude hacer ni un solo rasguño a ese maldito, ¿Como está tu boca?

―Creo que se me aflojaron los colmillos.―Comentó el varano mientras revisaba sus dientes con la lengua―Al menos tú trataste de hacer algo, yo solo vomité y ni salvar a Nari pude

―Tenemos que salir de algún modo de aquí y rescatar a la Braixen, pero, no creo que sea fácil con todos esos tipejos arriba de este barco

― ¿Y qué hacemos?

―Tratar de recuperarnos lo más rápido y pelear

―Pelear...si me viera ahora, papá se molestaría conmigo como nunca lo ha hecho, por cobarde, por no defender a una amiga y dejar que otro cazador saliera lastimado

―Si mi padre me viera lo más seguro es que diria que soy una vergüenza para la familia, ahora que recuerdo, tu apellido es Volcano ¿O me equivoco?

―Así es, Firo Volcano, hijo del gran cazador Darach Volcano, mi meta es llegar a ser como él, no, superarlo en todos los aspectos

―Si tan solo pudiera estar orgulloso del mío

A medida que los dos masculinos se lamentaban de su deplorable situación, en su jaula también sin dormir se encontraba la Braixen quien ya presentaba unas notorias ojeras y una mirada de furia y desolación que penetraban en un Seismitoad que se encargaba de vigilar y que de vez en cuando se quedaba dormido como si ella misma no fuera un problema muy grande.

Era más, en ese mismo momento el gran sapo se encontraba roncando con todas sus fuerzas y pilares de basura a su alrededor, el molesto sonido solo lograba irritar a la vulpina quien trataba de generar algún ataque de fuego pero antes de ser encerrada había sido empapada hasta quedar debilitada y así siguieron tirando agua por toda la noche.

Lentamente el verrugoso comenzó a despertar, una pequeña estirada de extremidades con un gran bostezo alertaban a Nari que lo que se venía no era bueno, y no estaba equivocada, el pirata se había despertado para mojarla nuevamente y así no poder usar sus flamígeras técnicas.

―No te molestes conmigo niña, mi capitán me ordenó tenerte así, no creas que me gusta porque… bueno, sí, es divertido, ¡Rayo burbuja!

Una oleada de burbujas salidas desde el hocico del sapo estallaron en el cuerpo de la ígnea humedeciendo su pelaje una vez más, esta no decía nada pero la frustración cada vez se apoderaba de ella hasta que al momento de dejar de ser atacada no evitó soltar alguna lagrimas de sus ojos.

* * *

El mediodía había llegado, con un imponente Sol, Firo y Kaeru ya sufrían los estragos que provocaban la sal en el aire y la deshidratación respectivamente, su vista estaba nublada y eran objeto de burlas entre los piratas quienes en más de una ocasión se aprovechaban y los ocupaban de sacos de arena para practicar sus golpes.

―Capitán, ¿A qué hora es la ejecución? ―Preguntó Rutger

―Dentro de dos horas, tuvimos que retrasarla por ciertos asuntos. Ese pájaro de mal agüero debería estar por llegar

―Gracias por el recibimiento ―Dijo una molesta voz masculina

Una pluma de color verde cayó del cielo siendo esta recogida por el Golisopod, casi instantáneamente una gran sombra pasó por arriba del crustáceo y del bivalvo sorprendiendo al primero y provocando cierta molestia en el segundo.

Detrás del Barbaracle se colocó una gran lechuza de plumaje marrón salvo por su cabeza donde llevaba una especie de capucha verde. No pasó un segundo y el extraño Decidueye lanzó una puñalada con una flecha la cual fue rápidamente contrarrestada por Kapten.

―Arvid…

―Kapten…

― ¡Capitán! ¡¿No le ocurrió nada?! ―Preguntó el Dragalge poniéndose en posición ofensiva al igual que varios de sus compañeros

―Tranquilos, el es Arvid, el solitario ladrón, ahora dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Fácil, Acies me pidió verificar si efectivamente la tabla es la pétrea, no quiere tolerar otro fallo como el de Barukan

―En mis mares no le rindo cuentas a Acies

―Yo tampoco en el aire, pero ese monstruo fácil podría cosechar cabezas donde sea

― ¿Detecto miedo? Dile a ese asesino que efectivamente es la pétrea, no hay necesidad de una inspección, además ahora estoy con algunos negocios. Por cierto, dile que me apropié de los terrenos de Leviathan, así que después voy a buscar el prisma azul.

― ¿Negocios? ¿Te refieres a los niños que tienes cautivos? ―Preguntó el Decidueye observando a los dos amarrados

―Esos dos solo son el almuerzo de mis Sharpedo, el negocio es una joven Braixen, ¿Quizás te interese? Debe ser duro pasar tanto tiempo a solos y hasta podrás desquitarte de vez en cuando―Dijo el Barbaracle con una pícara mirada

―No gracias, bien, me retiro, no quiero seguir alterando tus "negocios"

― ¡Vamos! No seas así, ven, te invito a comer y si quieres hasta puedes ver como voy a matar a esos dos inútiles de ahí que casi ni se mueven―Ofreció el pirata con una cara colegas

Pensandolo un poco, la lechuza aceptó la invitación quedándose en el barco principal a la espera de la ejecución.

* * *

Dos Pokémon navegaban entre lo navíos sin mucha preocupación, el más robusto llevaba al más delgado, y charlando como si nada llegaron frente a frente al "Grand Fini".

―Nos demoramos demasiado, se supone eres el mejor en el agua―Reclamó sin molestia un misterioso Pokémon

―Vamos, ¿Como voy a saber que barcos son de marinos, corsarios y piratas?

―A veces me pregunto ¿Como nuestra amistad ha durado tanto?

―Por cierto creo que hemos llegado

― ¿Que te lo dice? La flota o los Sharpedo a nuestro alrededor―Comentó el delgado al verse rodeado por diversos tiburones

―La sensación de una buena pelea

―Entonces yo me bajo aquí y tú encargate de estos

―Eso ni se dice

Con gran agilidad el Pokémon más flaco saltó de su compañero a una gran altura, agarrándose de una ventanilla para escabullirse dentro del barco, el robusto por su parte se hundió junto con los hambrientos carnívoros bastando pocos segundos para que diversas burbujas comenzaran a reventar en la superficie.

Ya dentro y ocultándose solo con las sombras, el misterioso se percató que se encontraba en un calabozo, comenzando a revisar celda tras celda por si encontraba algo para por sorpresa toparse con la única jaula ocupada.

"No pensé que tendrían rehenes, debo actuar rápido y con cautela"―Pensó el Pokémon ocultándose detrás de unos barriles al ver al gran sapo

Como ya había sido costumbre desde el día anterior, el Seismitoad se preparaba para empapar a la Braixen, quien entre gritos y forcejeos trataba de no ser atacada, esto provocó la reacción del polisón quien rápidamente se colocó detrás del abusador.

― ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles niña! Además está es tu última mojada ¡Disfrut...―Trató de decir el anfibio antes de ser noqueado por una fuerte patada en la cara

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó el desconocido

―S-Sí, ¿Q-Quien le envió?, ¡¿No me diga que viene por m…

―Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte daño

Poco a poco el extraño Pokémon comenzaba a revelarse con la escasa luz que entraba a la sala, la tranquilidad de la vulpina volvía al verlo, era una especie de gallo humanoide rojo cuyas piernas terminaban en amarillo y una larga cabellera crema bajaba por su cabeza y tomaba además su torso.

―N-No puede ser―Al ver la figura del Blaziken, Nari no pudo contener lágrimas de alegría que se juntaron con uno que otro puchero

―Dime, ¿Hay otros rehenes en este barco?

― ¡Sí! Mi mejor amigo y otro cazador, los tiene arriba, por lo que escuché los planean matar

―Entonces se que hacer, pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿Me prestarías tu fuerza? ―Preguntó el ave extendiendo su brazo hacia la canida

* * *

Los diversos piratas ya estaban arreglando todo para la ejecución, Kapten afilaba su espada mientras que para aprovechar su estadía, Arvid sacaba punta en sus flechas, Firo y Kaeru trataban de aguantar lo que más podían, pero los múltiples golpes y las condiciones en las que estaban los habían dejado sin nada de fuerzas.

El Barbaracle se levantó y dirigió hacia sus capturados, con bravura apuntó su espada a la cara del Frogadier quien casi ni respondía para luego pegarle una patada en el estomago a ver si tenía alguna reacción.

La rana no pudo evitar soltar algo de saliva con sangre por el golpe provocando una cara de alegría en el bivalvo quien bajó su punta de acero con suma tranquilidad.

―Ya lo he decidido, el primero en morir serás tú ¡Vomitador! ―Anuncio el pirata viendo con ojos asesinos al Charmeleon―Héroe está demasiado débil y su viaje al infierno será peor al saber que no te podrá salvar a tí ni a la zorra.

―D-Deja… a N-Nari y Kaeru, o yo…

―Niño, fuiste un cobarde, no hiciste nada por tu amiga así que no me vengas con la valentía de ultimo minuto. Te queda media hora de vida

Dandole la espalda a los dos cazadores, el Barbaracle comenzó a seguir su camino en dirección a su habitación, tranquilo, esto poco le duró cuando el sonido de madera rompiéndose lo alertó a él, sus piratas y al tipo planta para luego ver como el inconsciente cuerpo del Seismitoad caía de lleno a la cubierta.

―Es increíble, pensé que solo encontraría mercadería robada y drogas, pero el haber encontrado a una jovencita a punto de ser vendida y a dos jóvenes promesas a punto de morir...―Dijo la voz de Blaziken desde el agujero que había dejado el sapo

Con un gran salto, el peleador llegó a cubierta, a diferencia de la mirada que había tenido con Nari, su rostro no mostraba alguna simpatía. Los miembros de la banda ya listos para atacar se abalanzaron pero una ráfaga de fuego los paró en seco obligándoles a retroceder.

Los ojos de Firo y Kaeru trataban de abrirse lo más que podían, no lo podían creer, quien había venido a su rescate no era otro Pokémon que quien ostentaba en ese momento el puesto del número uno, el más grande cazador de todos los tiempos, líder del Wing Guardians, Hao Garuda.

― ¿Q-Qué hace aquí...―Balbuceaba el Frogadier

―Nos vino a ayudar, pero ahora los voy a desatar para ser libres―Comentó la Braixen quien como pudo se coló hasta llegar a sus compañeros

― ¡Nari! ¡E-Estás bien! ¿No te hicieron nada? ―Preguntó el varano con alegría

―Solo me mojaron algo, ahora coman estas bayas Zidras que me dio Hao, nos pidió que lo ayudaramos a detener a estos tipos

― ¡Esto debe ser lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida! ―Gritaba el ígneo mientras se tragaba la baya

―Siento como mis fuerzas vuelven, esos malditos me las pagaran

―Por cierto recuperé sus cosas, bueno casi todas, la tabla la debe tener ese Barbaracle―Dijo la vulpina mientras entregaba los bienes a sus dueños

―No importa, la recuperaremos ahora que estamos mejor

― ¡No! ¡Ni crean que se escaparan! ―Gritó el Krokorok de la banda quien amenazante con sus garras se dirigió hacia los cazadores

Un potente chorro de agua golpeó al cocodrilo dejándolo fuera de combate en el instante, el responsable fue un gran Blastoise quien girando como un trompo llegó a cubierta dando un fuerte rugido de victoria.

― ¡No teman! ¡Porque yo estoy aquí! ―Vociferó la tortuga mostrando un extraño tatuaje tribal en su brazo izquierdo

― ¡N-No puede ser! ¡Honu Kahula del Tsunami Army está aquí! ¡Hao y Honu están aquí! ―Exclamaba el Charmeleon estupefacto

Algunos piratas comandados por el Dragalge fueron a por el Blastoise con hostiles intenciones, este no les hizo mucho caso y ya cuando tenían una distancia más o menos reducida, sacó de un pequeño bolso su Pokéball la cual arrojó liberando a un enorme cocodrilo azul quien bestialmente rugió buscando intimidar a sus rivales.

―Daanka, haz lo tuyo

― ¡Puño hielo: Garras hielo! ―Gritó el Feraligatr

A diferencia del uso común del puño hielo, el del cocodrilo comenzó concentrado energía helada en su puño derecho para luego quedar solo en sus afiladas garras las cuales al cortar, dejaron un grueso camino de hielo que congeló algunos piratas y les impidió el paso a otros.

Mientras los tipo fuego veían la demostración de poderes de los fuertes cazadores y del gran lagarto, el tipo agua aprovechó para desquitarse con los rufianes que le habían atacado liberando de su Pokéball a su Salamence sobre el cual rápidamente se montó.

― ¿Que ocurre acá? Salgo y ya están todos peleando, dime que hay rivales fuertes Kae…

―Tú solo vuela, que voy a derribar a todos estos imbeciles―Ordenó el Frogadier atemorizando a su dragón por la cara de ira que poseía en esos momentos

* * *

Liberando llamas desde sus brazos, el Blaziken obligaba a los criminales a retroceder, eran tantos que había perdido de vista al más importante de todos. Lamentablemente los piratas no paraban de salir, y apenas uno se acercaba demasiado, era mandado a volar por los puños o patadas del gallo.

De pronto un corte en la espalda de Hao lo obligó a caer violentamente al suelo, el responsable era Kapten quien desde las alturas había atacado al ave con su clavo plata quien goteaba la sangre del presunto derrotado Pokémon.

Un brote de llamas sorprendió al bivalvo quien sólo respondió cubriendo su rostro, luego, una barrida de parte del luchador terminó por enviarlo al suelo soltando su espada en el proceso.

―Ni creas que ese ataque tan cobarde podrá derrotarme

― Entonces veamos si te gusta de frente ¡ Concha filo!

Ambos oponentes se levantaron rápido pero Hao se vio a obligado a evadir un peligroso ataque de Kapten que iba dirigido a su pecho, retrocediendo algunos pasos, el Blaziken nuevamente fue a la carga esta vez dándole dos patadas al tipo roca en su tórax.

Entre las sombras se encontraba Arvid, él solo estaba como espectador del ataque a los piratas del tajo y con una sonrisa elevó el vuelo el cual fue bruscamente detenido por dos disparos de agua que lo encasillaron en su posición.

―Veo que mi plan de escapo fue un fracaso―Dijo el Decidueye mirando hacia abajo

―Tenemos órdenes de no dejar escapar a nadie de este barco y eso te incluye a tí ladrón solitario, Arvid del bosque tétrico―Comentó el desafiante Blastoise―Pero este barco ya tiene mucha guerra, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro?

―Me aseguraré de que no escapes de ese barco, al menos no con vida

Una sonrisa de confianza se dibujó en la cara de Honu ante las palabras del ladrón quien al igual que el tipo agua, se dirigieron al barco que se encontraba a la derecha del "Grand Fini", un barco conocido como el "Colossus".

* * *

Los piratas que navegaban en la nave nodriza se trataban de recuperar lo más rápido posible mientras que otros compañeros de los tres navíos restantes saltaban al abordaje con extrema hostilidad. Algunos eran rápidamente despachados por los golpes recibidos entre el Blaziken y el Barbaracle quienes pareciera querían arreglar la batalla entre ellos sin acción de terceros mientras que otros tenían que vérselas con los dos cazadores que quedaban en el navío.

―Son demasiados, dudo que podamos detenerlos a todos―Dijo Nari mientras bloqueaba a algunos enemigos

―Tienes razón, solo queda una opción ¡Flare Heart yo los elijo! ―Vociferó el Charmeleon lanzando su Pokéball al aire


	19. Contraataque

**AVISO: Por temas de viaje, este fic tendrá un pequeño parón de dos semanas, el capítulo 20 saldrá el día 4 de febrero**

Capítulo 19: Contraataque

* * *

―¡Flare Heart yo los elijo! ―Vociferó el Charmeleon lanzando su Pokéball al aire

De la esfera salieron el Grovyle, el Garchomp y el Samurott del equipo algo confundidos por la situación que había en el momento, especialmente Leif quien muchas veces trató de salir de la pelota el día anterior pero por alguna razón estaba bloqueada.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no podía esca…¡¿Pero que les pasó a ustedes dos?! ―Exclamó el sorprendido geco al ver a los dos ígneos en deplorables condiciones

Sin muchos reparos Firo indicó la causa de sus problemas, varios de los piratas, entre ellos Rutger, Rotten y un Donphan saltaron al ataque sorprendiendo nuevamente al tipo planta. Sin esperar ni un segundo, el dragón y la nutria bloquearon con sus cuchillas siendo ayudados también por el Feraligatr del Tsunami Army quien haciendo gala de su fuerza envió varios de los rufianes fuera del barco.

―No es momento de explicaciones Leif, si Firo nos llamó es para pelear―Comentó Vydra poniéndose en posición de pelea

―Samurott, Garchomp, debemos detener a todos los que salten a este barco, cuento con ustedes―Ordenó Daanka

―Por mí está bien, si es solo pelear ¿Que les parece una competencia de quien vence más? ―Sugirió Taro abalanzándose a por los enemigos

―Yo tambien enviaré a mis Pokémon para pelear ¡Salgan Qiang y Landak! ―Ordenó Nari lanzando también su esfera

Además del Pangoro, esta vez salió de parte del Glorious Shine una especie de Erizo enorme de colores claros y un gran caparazón repleto de púas quien chocando sus puños se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa.

― ¡Señorita Nari! ¡¿Que le sucedió?! ―Preguntó un totalmente preocupado panda quien inmediatamente le lanzó una mirada asesina al reptil rojo―Fue él ¿Cierto? ¿Se intentó sobrepasar?

―No es eso Qiang, te explico más tarde, ahora con Landak ayuden a Daanka y los Pokémon de Firo a detener a estos malvados

― ¡Como ordene! ―Dijeron el panda y el Chesnaught

―Démosle apoyo aéreo a Kaeru, Leif tu tambien vienes con nosotros ¡Salgan Lyd y Sae! ―Ordenó Firo con fiereza

De la Pokéball del Flare Heart salieron una Noivern y una Staraptor las cuales con solo una leve orden, dejaron que los cazadores y el geco se subieran a sus espaldas, Firo y Leif encima de la güiverna y Nari en la halcona quienes elevaron el vuelo para darle apoyo al cazador del Shadow Abyss.

* * *

El combate cada vez era más encarnizado, Kapten no daba ni un segundo de descanso a Hao y por el otro lado, el Blaziken abrumaba con su velocidad al Barbaracle. Una lluvia de patadas que pronto era cambiada por una avalancha de cortes y viceversa.

El filo de la espada del capitán pirata temblaba de emoción, la sangre de aquel oponente era la mejor que pudo haber probado alguna vez y eso ponía a Hao en una situación desventajosa pues si el bivalvo se emocionaba más, la batalla podría ser más cruenta.

―Debo reconocer, pocos han logrado que mi sangre hierva de esta manera, cuando acabe contigo seguirán el Blastoise y esos mocosos

―Pues quiero ver si eres capaz de vencerme

―Con gusto ¡Concha filo! ―Exclamó el Barbaracle inundando su arma con afilada agua

Atacando con bravura, Kapten dio un sagaz corte el cual por fortuna fue esquivado por el gallo con un gran salto, pues la fiereza del ataque no solo había cortado parte de la cubierta, sino que también había herido de gravedad a un trío de piratas que querían atacar al ígneo por la espalda.

Una poderosa patada envuelta en llamas bastó para desequilibrar al bivalvo y que el ave pudiera tocar nuevamente suelo. El tipo roca no esperó mucho para volver a atacar con su sable pero una ráfaga de llamas a quemarropa venida desde el brazo derecho del Blaziken lo alcanzó derritiendo en el proceso el arma hasta quedar reducida a metal fundido.

Sin comprender lo que había ocurrido, Kapten fue elevado por un potente uppercut dado por su contendor lo que provocó que cayera al piso abollando la madera producto del impacto.

―Desgraciado… pero tu lo pediste, ahora veras que mis garras son más peligrosas que un palo metálico, ¡Cuchillada! ―Anunció el Barbaracle con sus garras totalmente agudizadas

― ¡Lanzallamas! ―Exclamó Hao poniendo ambos brazos delante de su cuerpo

* * *

Los disparos se intercambiaban entre Bestoj y el gran acorazado de los piratas del tajo. Si bien para ser un Salamence, era un poco más grande que el general de su especie, el hecho de ser atacado por cañones colosales le ayudaba a esquivar más fácil, aunque el navío metálico casi ni poseía rasguños aunque el dragón atacara con sus mejores ataques.

Una gran cantidad de piratas con la capacidad de volar salía del gigante de acero y a pesar de que ambos miembros del Shadow Abyss podían derribar a algunos con pocos ataques, la verdad es que eran demasiados para ellos dos.

De pronto una lluvia de ataques de diferentes tipos espantaron a gran cantidad de aéreos, el Frogadier pronto giró su mirada para percatarse de que los refuerzos habían llegado aunque esto no fuera de su agrado.

― ¿Que hacen aquí? Estorban―Reclamó Kaeru

― ¡Oye! ¡Las muchas gracias por ultimo! ―Vociferó un molesto Firo

―...Solo no se metan en mi camino ¡Bestoj andando! ―Ordenó el anfibio mientras su dragón acataba y trataba de acercarse al navío

―Sili ni si mitin in mi cimini

―Al menos no te insultó...tanto, parece que ya se están haciendo amigos―Comentó el Grovyle

―Callate, Lyd atacalos

―Por supuesto, tápense los oídos que esto va a reventar ¡Estruendo! ―Vociferó la Noivern

Inflando algo su pecho, la güiverna liberó un poderoso estallido sónico desde sus orejas, golpeando y aturdiendo a gran cantidad de criminales tanto aéreos como los que seguían en algunos de los barcos.

La presa de Kaeru y Bestoj era el gran buque de guerra comandado por un Tentacruel cuyo ojo izquierdo se encontraba nublado a causa de un corte antiguo. Animado, el venenoso ordenaba que los cañones dispararan con máxima potencia mientras los propios piratas apoyaban con sus técnicas.

―Es imposible que siquiera le provoquen algo a este barco, el capitán Kapten me dejó a mí, al gran Kraken comandar esta nave humana, ja, no se quien habrá sido ese tal Lt. Surge pero tenía un muy buen barco

El Pelipper de la banda aprovechó la ocasión para escabullirse hasta donde el Salamence se encontraba ocupando heladas habilidades con tal de debilitar al reptil volador, todo en plan de vengarse por las palizas que había recibido del Frogadier en ocasiones pasadas.

― ¡Espero te gusten mis ventiscas ranita! ¡Estás acabado!

―Tch, este sujeto ya me tiene harto, Bestoj prepárate

―Espera ¡¿N-No me digas que vas…

― ¡Pierdete de una vez pajarraco! ¡VE JABAL!

Con mucha violencia el anfibio arrojó su Pokéball al cielo liberando en su trayecto una gran criatura que por su enorme peso, bajó tan rápido como una roca. El Pokémon mientras caía logró tomar una de las patas del pelicano llevandoselo al fondo del mar consigo mismo.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que el ave acuática saliera disparada del mar, su cuerpo impactó salvajemente con uno de los cañones no solo noqueando al plumifero, sino que doblando y dejando totalmente inútil al disparador, la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado había sido poco menos que monstruosa y Kraken sentía en su interior que no era lo último.

― ¡Señor Kraken! ¡Lograron penetrar el barco! ¡Se está filtrando agua a pasos gigantescos! ¡Hay que evacuar! ―Alertó un desesperado Cacturne mientras otros Pokémon corrían buscando una salida

― ¿Que clase de criatura podría acabar con este buque así de fácil? ―Preguntó la medusa totalmente atónito a lo que presenciaba

Una explosión desde el puente de mando sentenció al Tentacruel y a todos los que no habían logrado escapar, desde el humo y el fuego un furioso Tyranitar salía cargando a algunos piratas derrotados que facilmente fueron arrojados al agua. Jabal el Tyranitar, un Pokémon que aún estaba en el proceso de civilización, o más bien dicho, un Pokémon silvestre estaba a punto de acabar con todo el mundo presente.

―Jabal, hazlo―Ordenó Kaeru tranquilamente

Sin esperar ningún segundo más, el rocoso reptil comenzó a cargar energía de color anaranjado en su boca, disparando junto con un gran rugido un fulminante rayo que hizo al gigante de acero estallar en un mar de llamas y humo, en poco tiempo una reliquia de la ya extinta era humana había desaparecido en el océano.

* * *

Arriba del barco conocido como "Colossus" otra de las tantas batallas se estaba librando, el conocido ladrón solitario Arvid contra el líder del Tsunami Army, Honu quien a pesar de estar en desventaja de tipos no parecía tener problema alguno, no por nada el era conocido como "El tsunami".

La lechuza se ocultaba tras los mástiles del navío, no era un luchador de combate cercano, prefería atacar desde la distancia con sus afiladas y certeras flechas.

―Te preguntaras ¿Como un Blastoise es tan rápido? ¿Cierto?, no importa de donde dispares, voy a esquivar tus ataques uno por uno―Comentó el reptil marino mientras esquivaba las filosas flechas

― ¡Puntada sombría!

Dos disparos por la espalda fueron a por el Blastoise quien velozmente trató de esquivar, el primero no acertó pero el segundo dio en su sombra, a la altura del tórax, desapareciendo y provocando un insoportable y doloroso pinchazo en el cuerpo del azul perdiendo por unos momentos la respiración.

― ¿No decías que mis ataques no te darían? Como todos los cazadores, un boca floja sin remedio―Alegó Arvid quien bajó hasta la cubierta colocandose a unos cuantos metros del cañonero

― ¿Q-Qué fue esa t-técnica?

―Puntada sombría, mi técnica especial, puedo apuntar al cuerpo o a la sombra y el daño será el mismo

―Interesante, pero ahora verás lo que este boca floja tiene, ¡Acua jet!

Honu guardó sus pies dentro de su caparazón al igual que su cola, para luego expulsar agua a altísima presión a través de las aberturas de este, transformadose el propio Blastoise en una especie de misil quien voló directamente al ave.

Confiado de que daría, de un momento a otro la gran tortuga sintió como si algo lo detuviera bruscamente, cayendo de bruces a una distancia de un metro del Decidueye.

"¿Otro ataque? No, él no realizó ningún ataque ¿Entonces?" ―Prensaba el cañonero

― ¿No te lo dije? Ese es el efecto de mi ataque, si le doy a una sombra limitó el radio de movimiento que pueda tener mi oponente, en otras palabras, no te puedes mover más allá de lo que permita tu sombra, ahora ¡Hoja aguda!

Concentrando energía en su ala derecha, Arvid volvió esta una especie de peligroso sable con el cual atacó a Honu, el corte parecía definitivo pero la propia lechuza sintió cuando su ataque no logró su cometido.

― ¿Crees que eres el primer tipo planta al que me enfrento? Sabes, a un Blastoise jamás se le ataca desde cerca por una simple razón ¡Hidrobomba!

― ¡Maldita sea!

De ambos cañones salieron don poderosos chorros de agua que impactaron en el vientre del ave rapaz, estrellandolo contra una de las habitaciones del navío y dejándole serias heridas producto de los rasguños con madera provocados por el golpe.

―Debo reconocer, actúas rápido cazador

― ¿Por qué un reconocido ladrón como tú está con estos piratas? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la lechuza antes de contestar.

―Vengo por la tabla pétrea, eso es todo lo que me interesa, escuchame cazador, un día de estos el mundo cambiará gracias al poder de esas tablas, nosotros solo somos los recolectores.

Levantándose de entre los escombros, Arvid se sacudió el polvo gentilmente para luego sacar una de sus plumas-flecha y disponer a centrar entre los ojos del Blastoise, con la cuerda totalmente tensa y una pierna herida, el Decidueye solo quería dar el golpe final.

―Bien, nos vemos nunca, cazador―Dijo el ladrón disparando la flecha a toda velocidad

El ataque parecía haber dado en su objetivo, Honu sin embargo la gran tortuga pronto demostró la gran capacidad de sus reflejos prácticamente atrapando con sus fauces la veloz flecha, la cual fue facilmente destruida por el mordisco.

―Subestimarme tambien es malo, no por nada soy el séptimo mejor cazador, ¡Rayo hielo!

Abriendo lo más que podía su hocico, el tipo agua liberó de este un fino rayo congelante el cual fue fortuitamente esquivado por la lechuza quien en pleno aire volvía a disparar una y otra vez sus técnicas.

Las flechas daban en sus mayoría, en la sombra del enorme, provocando diversos pinchazos dolorosos en ambas piernas, sus brazos y vientre, Honu ya se estaba cansando, y por primera vez creía que perdería en una batalla de aguante.

Algunas explosiones se escuchaban encima de él cañonero, eran los jóvenes cazadores quienes expulsando algunas llamaradas, impedian el paso de los piratas hacia donde se encontraba la tortuga. Este se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras bloqueaba algunos ataques de su oponente hasta que una idea le llegó en aquel momento.

― ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Charmeleon, Braixen! ¡Ataquen con sus lanzallamas hacia el piso!

" ¿Que intenta hacer? ―Se preguntó en sus pensamientos el Decidueye―No, ¡No puede ser!

― ¡¿Estás seguro?! ―Preguntó el varano

―No creo que hable en serio―Comentó el geco confuso

― ¡Solo haganlo! ―Gruñó Honu barbaricamente

―Creo que habla muy en serio―Dijo Nari sorprendida por la petición

―Bien, Lyd tu tambien ¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos ígneos además de la güiverna lanzaron un torrente de llamas el cual impactó en diferentes puntos del navío, ya fuera en las velas, la cubierta o la proa, incendiándose casi instantáneamente e inundando todo de un anaranjado y ardiente brillo.

―Ahora si mi teoría es correcta ¡Acua jet!

― ¡No creas que te dejaré así tan fácil! ¡Puntada sombría!

Disparando con toda destreza una de sus flechas, Arvid trató de nuevamente atrapar a Honu quien con toda la velocidad dada por su ataque, encontrándose frente a frente con el tipo planta.

―Tu mismo lo dijiste solo me puedo mover hasta lo que mi sombra de, lastima que el brillo del fuego me de un poco más de trayecto, ahora ¡Hidroariete!

Con toda la fuerza posible, el Blastoise concentró agua en su puño izquierdo, mandando un brutal golpe en el rostro del Decidueye, un golpe que terminó con una poderosa explosión de agua la cual mandó lejos a la lechuza unos cuantos metros rebotando en el piso producto del impulso.

Poco a poco las oscuras flechas que quedaban comenzaban a desaparecer dando mayor libertad de movimiento al reptil marino quien poco a poco se acercaba para apresar de una vez por todas al derrotado ladrón.

Honu se disponía ya a capturar a la lechuza hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la inconsciente ave, comenzó a dirigir su brazo derecho hacia el emplumado cuando de pronto un poderoso tornado de hojas alejó e hirió al Blastoise obligándolo a retirarse un poco del Decidueye.

El tipo agua alzó la vista ya terminada la ventolera de afiladas hojas para divisar a Arvid quien había alzado el vuelo a pesar de los notorios golpes que había recibido de parte de la tortuga.

―Cazador, no creas que olvidaré esto, la próxima vez que nos veamos todo será distinto

Con rapidez el arquero se fue planeando, alejándose poco a poco del navío mientras pasaba veloz frente al Grand Fini intercambiado una molesta mirada con la de Kapten quien no lograba tomar un respiro por los ataques de Hao.

― ¡Maldito traidor! ¡No escapes y quedate a pelear u olvidate de la tabla pétrea! ―Vociferó el Barbaracle

Sin decirle nada, el tipo planta se alejaba del combate causando la rabia en el bivalvo quien de un pequeño bolso que traía en su cintura, sacó la misteriosa tabla sorprendiendo a ambas aves.

―Si así lo quieres, pero olvidate que vas a contarle de esto a Acies, ¡Roca afilada! ―Gritó el capitán poniendo sus dos brazos y la tabla en la cubierta del barco

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó entre el oleaje, rompiendo con gran violencia el mar, una enorme cantidad de estructuras filosas de considerable tamaño, estallaron no solo impactando a la escapista ave, si no que destruyendo al "Colossus" enviando a Honu directamente al agua.

― ¡Honu! ―Exclamó el Blaziken sorprendido ante la magnitud del ataque

―No deberías mirar a otro lado, ¡No si peleas conmigo! ¡Concha filo!

Rampante, Kapten se lanzó a por Hao con un amenazante corte que por milagro fue esquivado por el gallo quien alejándose un poco, envió de sus manos un torrente de fuego tratando de detener al pirata.

"No puedo prolongar más este combate, debo detenerlo ahora" ―Pensó el tipo lucha mientras adoptaba una posición de lucha

Uno rugió como si un monstruo se tratara mientras que el otro lanzó un grito de lucha a la par que incendiaba sus muñecas. Terminaron sus sonidos guturales para lanzarse el uno al otro por todo, tenían claro que el último golpe se acercaba y ese sería el que definiría el fin del conflicto.


	20. Kapten

Capítulo 20: Kapten

* * *

La lucha estaba cesando, varios de los piratas habían sido capturados y otros escaparon como ratas, sin embargo el combate se volvía más y más encarnizado entre Kapten y Hao quienes no se daban tregua en ningún momento al punto que hasta debían acordarse de respirar en algunas ocasiones.

Furiosos puñetazos venían del Blaziken, impactando en reiteradas ocasiones al Barbaracle quien solo actuaba para protegerse y en el último segundo enviar un tajo ya fuera de sus brazos principales como los que poseía en ambos hombros.

Esta vez quien tomó la ofensiva fue el bivalvo, mandando peligrosos cortes a la altura del cuello y vientre de su oponente quien se trataba de proteger con algunos despejes usando sus brazos y piernas.

―No peleas nada mal justiciero, pero no creas que saldras vivo

―¿Por qué se encontraban en este lugar? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?

―Je, no creo que importe mucho saberlo a estas alturas

―Dimelo o tendré que hacer que lo escupas

―Solo digamos que tu preciada era de paz terminara pronto, ¡Concha filo! ―Exclamó el pirata dando un gran brinco

Bajando a gran velocidad con un afilado karatazo, Kapten atacó, Hao trató de esquivar el impacto, pero fue tal que un leve pero agudo corte se generó desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el muslo derecho además de algunos cortes hechos por las diversas astillas que salieron volando.

El Barbaracle se levantaba de su ataque, había dejado una gran marca en la cubierta de su barco demostrando su salvaje fuerza, aunque, su brazo había sufrido las penurias del golpe pues tres pedazos de madera se encontraban profundamente incrustados a lo largo de este tiñendo un poco el piso con la sangre del tipo roca.

―Tch, debo ser más cuidadoso―Balbuceó el gallo―Un poco más y la herida hubiera sido letal

― ¿Que ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo? Ya es muy tarde para tenerlo

Nuevamente el bivalvo fue a por todo con sus garras, se acercaba peligroso hacia el ave de corral pero antes que pudiera atacar, el rojo saltó para situarse detrás de su enemigo y conectar una potente patada explosiva en la espalda de este botandolo al suelo.

Kapten tardó en levantarse, la incinerante patada había dado justo en su columna por lo que quedó resentido, antes siquiera de darse cuenta un torrente de fuego lo había devorado y que cada vez se volvía más y más caliente.

Hao seguía atacando con sus flamas, no buscaba más que cansar y derrotar al pirata, su lanzallamas era potente, lo suficiente como para mantener a un tipo agua, pero su oponente era tipo roca por lo que podría resistir más aquella técnica y tal como lo pensaba, apagando bruscamente el fuego, una bomba de agua estalló para revelar al cansado bivalvo iracundo.

―Ya...me… ¡ESTOY CANSANDO DE ESTO! ―Vociferó el Barbaracle provocando un peligroso estruendo en el lugar― ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡TÚ NO SALDRÁS VIVO DE ESTE LUGAR!

―Debo quitarle la tabla antes de que pueda ponerse más loco

― ¿Loco? No, ¡Los locos no son tan peligroso! ¡Concha filo!

Nuevamente afilando sus sus garras en una especie de cuchilla de agua, Kapten se abalanzó a por Hao, sus ojos inyectados en sangre no podían despegar las vista del ave quien con ágiles movimientos trataba de esquivar uno por uno los golpes propinados por el bivalvo.

* * *

Desde el agua salió Honu, se veía un poco lastimado aunque con heridas notorias por el furioso ataque de hace unos minutos, desconcertado por el poder de tal técnica, pronto vio con la güiverna del Flare Heart se le acercaba para socorrerlo.

― ¡Honu! ¡Súbete! ―Gritó Firo quien poco a poco se acercaba con su Noivern

―Muchas gracias chico, naturalmente estar en el agua no me afecta pero ese ataque me dejó muy débil―Comentó el Blastoise extendiendo su mano a la del lagarto

Con ayuda del geco, el varano logró subir a la tortuga encima de la dragona quien a pesar de todo el peso que llevaba aún podía volar, aunque el cañonero en más de una ocasión se disculpaba por su enorme peso.

―Oye ¿Por cierto quien se supone que es? ―Preguntó el grovyle

― ¡¿Como?! ¡Es el gran Honu! ¡Uno de los más grandes cazadores! ¡El séptimo de los doce reyes! ¡De hecho Lyd, tienes prohibido lavarte la espalda por el resto de tu vida!

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! ―Reclamó la Noivern

― ¡Muy en serio!

― ¡Firo! ¡¿Están bien?! ―Preguntó la Braixen

― ¡Sí! ¡Ahora vamos para all…

De la nada el cuerpo de Kaeru impactó en la cara de Firo botandolo de su voladora y cayendo ambos hasta el último de los barcos que quedaba en decentes condiciones, la razón, un Skarmory que había logrado atacar al Frogadier y su Salamence quien ahora luchaba por quitarse a la metalizada ave de encima.

Levantándose ambos cazadores a duras penas, pronto se dieron cuenta que habían sido rodeados por los piratas que aún lograban mantenerse en pie. Ni Firo ni Kaeru se dijeron algo y con solo una mirada y una sonrisa desafiante se pusieron en posición de ataque esperando la oleada de rufianes que iba a por ellos.

―No me estorbes ―Dijo la rana yendo a por algunos enemigos

―Lo mismo te digo―Rugió el varano mientras sus puños se incendiaban e interceptaban a los oponentes

* * *

Esquivando uno tras otro los sablazos de su rival, Hao retrocedía para no ser dañado, ya había recibido algunos serios cortes como el que recorría casi todo su cuerpo y tenía que ser sincero, ya había alargado mucho el combate y eso significaba que sus energías estaban llegando al límite.

― ¡Muere! ¡Concha filo! ―Sentenció Kapten bajando su garra derecha con toda la violencia posible

Parando al instante el golpe con su mano izquierda, a pesar de que a los pocos segundos comenzó a sangrar, el Blaziken preparó toda su fuerza en su brazo izquierdo mandando un poderoso puñetazo en el vientre del Barbaracle mientras gritaba la frase "¡Golpe roca!".

El golpe dejó sin aire al bivalvo quien soltó algo de saliva al momento del impacto el cual a diferencia de los anteriores, no lo mandó a volar puesto que la mano ensangrentada del ave había sujetado la garra del pirata para no alejarse demasiado.

Enfurecido, el tipo roca conectó un gancho en el rostro del gallo el cual fue instantáneamente devuelto por un directo de este provocando un pequeño corte en lo que vendría a ser su frente, aún así, el capitán reacción con un cabezazo nuevamente en la cara de Hao buscando que el ave desistiera lo más pronto posible.

―Ahora para terminar ¡Tumba rocas! ―Advirtió el bivalvo

La tabla nuevamente comenzó a reaccionar, el ataque de Kapten era totalmente diferente al del Krokorok de su banda, puesto que rápidamente su brazo comentó a aumentar de tamaño mientras redondas rocas mostraban su forma a través de este. Un segundo bastó para que todos los sólidos salieran disparados como si fueran balas de cañón arrastrando al Blaziken hasta chocar con el mástil del navío quedando absolutamente enterrado bajo grandes escombros.

El Barbaracle jadeaba, el combate lo había agotado por completo y poco tiempo pasó para que una de sus rodillas cediera y tocara el suelo, Kapten casi había perdido en su mar y no podría aguantar una humillación como esa.

―D-Debo admitirlo, no peleas nada mal, pero te metiste con el tipo equivocado, ahora a capturar a esos mocosos

Un pesado ruido alertó a Kapten a recobrar la atención en el montículo de rocas, de este salía Hao quien a pesar de los golpes que había sufrido, aún no se rendía.

Poniendo sus garras en ofensiva, el pirata fue a acabar con sus propias zarpas a su rival, este último con una sonrisa sacó de entre sus plumas un extraño cristal de color anaranjado para luego, a la par de la carrera de su adversario, danzar un extraño conjunto de poses que simulaba una tormenta de puños.

― ¡No me intimidas con eso! ¡Despídete de una buena vez! ―Amenazaba el tipo agua enfurecido― ¡Escucha bien! ¡Concha Fi…

― ¡RÁFAGA DEMOLEDORA! ―Vociferó el cazador del Wing Guardians

De un primer puñetazo con su brazo derecho, salió disparada una onda de energía que adoptó la forma del golpe que impactó al pirata, acto seguido, en menos de un segundo otra tanda de golpes atrapó al criminal atacando en diferentes puntos, ya fuera el rostro, los brazos, el pecho o el estómago, cada golpe perfectamente dado hacían retroceder al Barbaracle a una velocidad increíble, casi tan increíble como la que tenían los brazos de Hao al momento de atacar.

Cerrando fuerte, como una trampa, su puño derecho soltó una cantidad abismal de energía y presión de aire la cual terminó por dar en todo el vientre de Kapten mandandolo a chocar directamente con las propias rocas que había ocupado para acabar con el Decidueye y el Blastoise, destruyendo un número considerable de pilares rocosos y una gran cantidad de polvo en el lugar.

― ¿T-Terminó? ―Preguntó Nari sorprendida

―A-Así que ese es el poder del número uno, es… aterrador, no me imagino a Firo aún en esas ligas―Comentó Leif

―Si el viejo se entera de esto se va a molestar, por cierto, tengo que hacer una pequeña llamada―Dijo Honu mientras sacaba de su caparazón una esfera de cristal

Caminando entre el ya destruido barco, el cual a pesar de los daños aún se mantenía a flote, Hao llegaba para atrapar al derrotado, nadie hacía nada mientras pasaba, estaba herido, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie movía un solo músculo, los piratas de Kapten atónitos, los miembros del Flare Heart y del Glorious Shine aterrados, incluso Daanka quien al ser miembro del Tsunami Army estaba en constante contacto con el Wing Guardians lucía sorprendido por el poder de quien estaba seis escalones más arriba de su cazador.

El polvo se disipaba para dejar ver el estado de Kapten, todos creían que si no estaba muerto, estaba cerca pero no fue así, muy malherido, sí, pero aún se podía mantener de pie y sus ojos totalmente rojos y enfurecidos solo podían ver al Blaziken, la rabia se apoderaba de él, pero sabía que ya estaba en las ultimas, no le quedaba más que la opción final.

―Rindete, de una u otra forma serás juzgado―Ordenó el ave

Una maquiavélica risa salió de la boca del Barbaracle, cada vez aumentaba más y más el volumen hasta que se apoderó completamente del sonido del lugar asustando a los jóvenes que se encontraban en el cielo, intranquilizando a los que aún peleaban en los barcos y poniendo en alerta a los dos cazadores maduros.

― ¿Juzgado? ¡¿Juzgado?! ¡El mar será mi único juez! ¡MI VERDUGO! ¡Y SERÁ TAMBIÉN EL DE USTEDES! ¡AHORA SUFRAN CON MI SURF!

Pronto, un leve sismo agitó los dos barcos que aún se encontraban flotando, una enorme ola apareció de la nada amenazando con extinguir las vidas de quienes aún se encontraban ahí, rápidamente, el Feraligatr dejando a sus refuerzos encargarse de los ya capturados piratas, fue hasta la cubierta para manejar lo que quedaba de "Grand Fini.

― ¡Lyd tenemos que ir a por Firo! ―Ordenó Leif

― Lo sé, pero no sé si aguantaré más peso

―No se preocupen, yo iré-Anunció la Staraptor

― ¡Volveremos con Firo y Kaeru! ―Exclamó la vulpina―¡Se los prome…

Bajando violentamente en picada, una gran mancha azul se interpuso en la marcha de Sae y Nari quienes sorprendidas por la bravura, exclamaron algo molestas algunos reclamos.

* * *

Mientras, en la cubierta del barco conocido como el "River", Kaeru y Firo se encontraban sorprendidos, ya habían logrado detener a todos los oponentes, pero esa gigantesca ola los amenazaba, especialmente al Charmeleon quien por desventaja de tipos lucía muy nervioso.

―Debemos escapar pronto―Comentó el varano

―No me digas, es lo más obvio que has dicho el día de hoy, ¡Bestoj! ¡Jabal! ―Gritó el Frogadier a todo pulmón

La gran y borrosa mancha se trataba del dragón del Shadow Abyss quien frenó antes de chocar con la cubierta del navío para no destruirla y hundirlo antes de tiempo, lamentablemente todo eso fue tirado a la basura pues destrozando la madera con fuerza bruta, salió del agua el Tyranitar del equipo.

―Andate en Bestoj, yo me iré en Jabal ―Ordenó el anfibio

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ―Reclamó el ígneo

―Ya me escuchaste, Bestoj puede volar por lo que estarás seguro del agua, mientras que yo puedo resistir de forma natural, además Jabal es muy resistente, ha estado en el agua todo este rato

Firo dudó un poco pero al sentir como la masa de agua ya comenzaba a levantar el barco, no tardó en montar al Salamence quien solo pudo gruñir, por su lado Kaeru se subió a su Tyranitar quien saltó al agua para escapar, el "River" era engullido por el poderoso ataque de Kapten y destruído por la propia fuerza del agua.

* * *

Daakan hacía lo que podía para mantener el barco a flote y escapar de la poderosa ola, lamentablemente esto significó que chocara algunas veces con los pilares rocosos que quedaban perdiendo así la parte lateral izquierda del "Grand Fini" y botando al suelo a todos sus compañeros incluido Hao.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Hay mucho movimiento!

― Oh no, lastimaste mi barco y eso es algo que no perdono ―Dijo la siniestra voz de Kapten

Rápidamente el Feraligatr se giró solo para ver al pirata detrás de él, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte pinchazo a la altura de sus costillas, había sido apuñalado por uno de los fragmentos de roca que había caído tras el ataque de Hao, cayendo al suelo mientras se tapaba la herida con tal de no hacer salir más sangre.

― ¡Daakan! ―Exclamó Honu mientras saltaba de Lyd

Con la misma afilada piedra, el Barbaracle se alzaba para acabar con la vida del cocodrilo, poniendo esta por encima de la cabeza del reptil, bajó rápidamente su brazo derecho solo para ser nuevamente interceptado con una patada proveniente del Blaziken.

― ¿Tú no te aburres? ―Preguntó el bivalvo de forma descarada

En ese momento aterrizó el Blastoise con todo su peso, dirigiéndose a revisar a su Pokémon a quien rápidamente guardó en la pokéball de su equipo para que descansara. Miró a Kapten y después a Hao quien solo asintió con su cabeza, eso fue todo lo que bastó para que la tortuga pusiera sus manos en el timón.

―Acabemos esto de una vez―Gruñó el pirata

―Lo mismo digo―Se quejó el ave

Rápidamente el Blaziken se movilizó, ya estaba cansado de todo el tema por lo que agarró velocidad cada vez más y en un santiamén se encontraba frente a frente al Barbaracle, quien trató de reaccionar pero los golpes anteriores habían hecho su efecto. El peor error de Kapten, haber mirado a los ojos a Hao, el miedo de presa por primera vez se había apoderado del bivalvo y este no podía sentirse más indefenso.

El tiempo pareciera que corría mucho más lento, podía sentir su agitada respiración, no se podía mover mientras su oponente tenía total libertad, lo miró un segundo a los ojos para darse cuenta que el tipo fuego tenía ya preparadas sus piernas con lo que parecían, dos poderosas patadas.

― ¿Q-Quien diablos eres tú? ―Preguntó Kapten

―Solo soy el cazado número uno

Dos furiosas patadas de fuego impactaron en el costado izquierdo del Barbaracle, empujándolo violentamente hasta las barandas del navío, chocó con estas abollando la madera dejandolo inconsiente. Al rato después, cuando intentó levantarse, un sacudón lo volvió a enviar al suelo.

― ¿Q-Qué está pasando? ―Murmuró el pirata mientras nuevamente se ponía de pie apoyándose en la baranda

― ¡Capitán Borek Kapten! ¡A partir de este segundo usted queda bajo arresto por tráfico de drogas, tráfico de Pokémon,trata de blancas, asesinato, asaltos marítimos, asaltos en tierra firme y practicar la piratería! ¡Usted tiene derecho a guardar silencio! ―Ladró el Houndoom de los policías

El barco había encallado en las arenas de ciudad Espuma, encontrándose instantáneamente rodeado por agentes de la policía, la furia de Kapten lo unico que hizo como respuesta fue lanzar un gruñido seguido de levantar sus brazos en señal de rendición.

* * *

La playa de blanca arena había sido pisada por varios agentes quienes bajaban de a grupo a todos los piratas que habían logrado llegar a tierra firme, otros grupos liderados por el Golduck iban a buscar a aquellos que habían caído a mar abierto. Uno por uno los criminales eran subidos a varios carros tirados por Rapidash y Zebstrika, hasta que llegó el turno del Barbaracle.

Los cazadores participantes se encontraba vigilando que ninguno de los rufianes escapara, pero al momento de que el bivalvo era puesto tras la cabina, todos centraron su atención en él.

―Escuchen bien cazadores, esto no se termina aquí, ¡Volveré y todo su mundito de alegría se irá al infierno! ―Vociferó el pirata antes de ser encerrado por un Machoke y un Breloom

El carro que se llevaba a Kapten se puso en marcha alejándose del lugar, todos los cazadores lucían aliviados al punto que el único que no soltó un suspiro fue Kaeru quien guardaba a su Tyranitar en la Pokéball de su equipo.

―Muchas gracias a los tres―Dijo Hao

―Sí, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda no habríamos logrado nada―Agregó Honu

―Por cierto ¿Que se sabe de ese Decidueye con él que peleaba? ―Preguntó la amarilla

―Arvid, fue el primero que buscaron pero no encontraron nada, posiblemente escapó, habrá que tener demasiado cuidado con ese sujeto―Respondió el Blastoise con un tono serio

―Bien, creo que es momento de retirarnos, quedan pocos días para el torneo y tenemos que ayudar a la policía con las investigaciones, además de curar nuestras heridas―Comentó el Blaziken quien comenzaba a hacer estiramientos matutinos

Ante las palabras del número uno, Firo y Nari tardaron en reaccionar, con un sobresalto se dieron cuenta que ya se encontraban en su punto de llegada y que solo tenían unos escasos días para prepararse para aquel evento.

― ¡Tenemos que demostrar toda nuestra fuerza! ¡Flare Heart vamos! ―Vociferó el Charmeleon mientras daba una tormenta de puñetazos al aire

― ¡No se queden atrás Glorious Shine! ¡Nosotros seremos quienes ganen! ―Exclamó la Braixen quien a diferencia del varano, mandaba una lluvia de patadas a la nada

―Veo que ya están animados, en ese caso dudo que haya de que preocuparse, pero lo mejor es que vayan a tratarse todas las heridas que recibieron―Sugirió el gallo

―Sí, no nos gustaría que ustedes dos llegaran destrozados al torneo―Comentó la tortuga casi riéndose

Rampante como siempre, el Salamence del Shadow Abyss pasó entre el resto de los presentes de una forma muy agresiva alzando el vuelo a toda velocidad, en su espalda se encontraba Kaeru de pie, con una vendas por su cuerpo y listo para enfrentarse con quien fuera en el próximo torneo de cazadores.

― ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Te noto verdaderamente molesto―Preguntó el dragón

―Nada, pero fuiste testigo del poder de Hao así que nuestra meta a partir de este momento será vencer a Hao Garuda y además derrotar totalmente a Firo Volcano


End file.
